Centinelas del Infinito
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Un nuevo mal amenaza la realidad. Grozlerr planea conquistar toda la realidad e imponer su voluntad. Por suerte, Mehime tiene un as en la manga. Un grupo de héroes de diversas Tierras que está dispuesto a darlo todo por mantener el orden en el Omniverso. Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos.
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic titulado "Defensores del Omniverso", fic en el que varios personajes de varias franquicias lucharan contra las hordas de Grozlerr que, como buenos villanos que son, buscan conquistar toda la existencia.**_

 _ **Este será uno de los dos fics que escribiré para celebrar el primer año de "JPSA" y de "New Dragon Ball DC Universe Kai".**_

 _ **¡Espero que disfruteis de este fic!**_

Y ahora, os dejo con el primer capítulo. Que será el prólogo de esta historia.

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Parallox y GilgaKles son creaciones mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 01: Prólogo.**_

Al principio solamente existía el negro infinito

Frío.

Oscuro.

Eterno.

La luz todavía no era perceptible.

Pero ésta creció y estremeció el infinito.

Y la oscuridad, por fin, gritó...

De dolor.

Y de alivio.

Ese fue el momento en el que nació el Omniverso

Un Omniverso lleno de mundos vibrando y multiplicándose.

Un Omniverso, que al principio debía ser un único Universo.

Se convirtió en muchos.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

-¡MISTER CONDE DE URANO! ¡ESTO ES EL PRINCIPIO DE TU OTRO FIC! ¡CRISIS EN UNIVERSOS INFINITOS! ¡SEGURO QUE EL VILLANO ES PARALLOX OTRA VEZ! ¡SU NOMBRE SALE EN EL DISCLAIMER!

-¡Cállate Tokoro Tennosuke de Tierra-4721! ¡O te juro que lo pasarás fatal en "Justice Power Society of Avengers"!

-¿Y qué puede ser peor que estar en una relación con la Princesa del Espacio Bultos?

-¡Tener hijos con ella!

Tokoro Tennosuke se calló y regresó a Tierra-4721.

Bueno, por donde iba...

En una ocasión, un villano llamado GilgaKles intentó recrear toda la realidad. Pero Tommy Jordan de Tierra-3884, junto con la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, los Guerreros Z y otros héroes de otras Tierras acabaron con él.

Mehime decidió borrar de las mentes de los héroes de las otras tierras lo ocurrido con GilgaKles. Solamente recordaban a GilgaKles los héroes de Tierra-16DA y Tierra-3884.

Más tarde, Parallox provocó una Crisis a gran escala. Unió todos los Universos en una sola Tierra Fusionada e intentó conquistarla. Pero Gogetto modo Omni acabó con el villano.

Sin embargo, en un nuevo Universo llamado Tierra-28714, Parallox gobierna con mano dura. Una resistencia le planta cara y lucha incansablemente para detener su maldad.

Ahora, un villano planea seguir los pasos de GilgaKles y Parallox y desea conquistar y dominar toda la Existencia.

El vil ser avanzaba y conquistaba Universos a medida que viajaba hacia el Nexo del Omniverso.

Pero, cuando parecía que el villano iba a conseguir lo que quería, cuano parecía que no había esperanza, surgió una luz de esperanza.

El villano encontró resistencia en Mehime, la representación de la Existencia.

-¡Grozlerr! ¡Detén esta locura! El Omniverso está débil tras los ataques seguidos de Parallox y GilgaKles. Si atacas a la realidad, vas a colapsarla.

-¡Mehime! ¡Sé perféctamente lo que ocurrió en las dos Crisis que mencionas! Y conozco el secreto de Parallox. Sé como alterar la realidad a mi antojo. Ahora, déjame seguir mi viaje hacia Sharack.

-¡Nunca!

Mehime atrapó a Grozlerr en un cuadrado dorado. El cuadrado desapareció.

El villano fue sellado en una dimensión que parecía el mismo Infierno. También recordaba mucho a la Zona Fantasma del Megaverso DC. En ese instante, la voz de Grozlerr se escuchó por todo el vacio que hay entre los Universos.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡Solamente me has retrasado! ¡Saldré de aquí! ¡Y haré realidad mi sueño! ¡Reharé la realidad! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Mehime se quedó pensando. Entonces, decidió romper el silencio pronunciando un nombre.

-¡Access!-Axel Asher, guardián de las realidades, apareció ante Mehime.-Recluta a los siguientes individuos.-Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la frente de Access. El joven vio imágenes de individuos.-Reúnelos en Sharack. Allí les daré esto. Estas son las llaves de la sala secreta que hay en Sharack. Si llegaran a caer en malas manos...

-No te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí.

Access reunió a la gente que Mehime le pidió en Sharack. Ellos eran:

-Doctor Strange de Tierra-616.

-Metron de New Earth.

-Dimitria de Tierra-PR. Mehime en realidad quería a Zordon. Pero éste dio su vida para detener a la Alianza del Mal de Dark Specter. Así que Access tuvo que reclutar a su mejor aprendiz. El otro aprendiz, Gosei, estaba ocupado combatiendo contra la Armada.

-Monkey·D·Dragon de Tierra-OP.

-Gennai de Tierra-DA.

-Papa Pitufo de Tierra-Sm.

-Yoda de Tierra-SW.

-Shaka de Virgo de Tierra-Ss

-Hagoromo Otsutsuki de Tierra-N.

-Makarov de Tierra-FT.

-Panoramix de Tierra-G.

-El Viejo Kaioh Shin de Tierra-GT.

-Sahasralah de Tierra-ZC.

-El Maestro Ramen de Tierra-Bbb.

-El Tio de Tierra-JCA.

-Dhalsim de Tierra-SFFF.

-Vector Prime del Multiverso TF.

El grupo apareció ante Mehime, el Espectro y el Tribunal Viviente.

-Bienvenidos. Os he reunido aquí porque sois los seres más inteligentes y con más experiencia de toda la Realidad. A partir de hoy vosotros seréis los Guardianes del Omniverso. Vosotros guardareis los sellos que dan acceso a un lugar secreto de Sharack. Un temible villano quiere resetear toda la realidad y convertirla en su Imperio Infernal. No podemos dejar que triunfe.

-Lo siento. Me parece muy grave todo esto. Pero debo volver a casa. Tengo que liderar una revolución.

-Sé como te sientes, Monkey·D·Dragon. Pero no te pido que te quedes aquí eternamente. Solo pido que escondas bien el sello. E informa a todo tu ejército revolucionario. Si ven algo que no es común en vuestro Universo, que te lo digan de inmediato. Lo mismo os pido a los demás. ¡Por favor! ¡No dejeis que caigan en malas manos! ¡Y mantened su existencia en secreto! Otra cosa, si quereis contactar conmigo solamente debeis pronunciar mi nombre.

-Bien.-Dijo Vector Prime.-Yo informaré a los otros Guardianes del Tiempo. Debemos estar unidos.

Mientras Mehime reunió a un grupo para proteger los sellos, Grozlerr no perdió el tiempo. Conquistó toda la dimensión en la que estaba atrapado en una hora. Y reclutó a sus habitantes más poderosos para que fueran sus leales generales. Y mientras conquistó la dimensión, descubrió de la existencia de los sellos. En la dimensión en la que estaba encerrado, Grozlerr encontró un diario escrito por uno de los seres que fue encerrado en ese lugar hace eones. En él hablaba de los secretos de Sharack. Grozlerr llamó a su Primer General.

-¡Lord Quimecha!

Ante Grozlerr apareció un ser diabólico que tenia cabeza de leon robot, brazos similares a los de Ecliptor y piernas de cabra tambien robóticas. A su espalda tenia alas de insecto.

-¿Me llamó, amo Grozlerr?

-Sí, mi leal Lord Quimecha. Algunas veces el bien triunfa, pero a veces, el mal resulta vencedor. Bien y mal luchan siempre en una batalla constante por el equilibrio. Ninguno destruye por completo al otro ni pone en riesgo ese frágil equilibrio que rige al Omniverso entero. Pero eso va a acabar...

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ha llegado la hora de tomar mi puesto como Emperador de toda la Existencia. Ayuda a los males de cada Universo a triunfar. Reúnelos en un gran ejército que sirva mi causa. Aquel que me niegue, debe morir.

-Sí. Amo. Cumpliré tu voluntad.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su cruel amo, Quimecha viajó de mundo en mundo reclutando a todos los villanos que encontraba. Al ver el poder de la criatura, muchos accedieron a su petición. Ninguno de los villanos se negó.

Una vez cumplida su primera misión, Lord Quimecha regresó junto con su amo.

-Buen trabajo. Has realizado bien tu primera misión. Mi leal esbirro. Con el ejército que has formado, mi imperio se expandirá rápidmente por la Realidad. Ahora, déjame darte una orden más, Quimecha.

-¿Qué desea, amo?

-Busca a alguien que conozca la localización del Punto de Fuga y cómo llegar a él.

-¿Punto de Fuga? Pensé que era un mito.

-Sí. Existe. Si accedo a ese lugar, podré conquistar cualquier lugar y época. Seré dueño de todo eternamente. ¡Jajajajaja!

-Bien. Déjamelo a mí. Buscaré a esa persona y le sacaré todo lo que sepa del Punto de Fuga.

-Sé que no me fallarás.

Lord Quimecha viajó por todo el Omniverso buscando a aquella persona que tenía el conomiento que él buscaba.

Mehime reunió de nuevo a los Guardianes. Éstos le informaron de que un ser grotesco entró en contacto con varios criminales.

-Parece ser que Grozlerr se está preparando para entrar en acción otra vez.

-Eso no es lo peor.-En ese instante apareció Subaru Ikari.-Lord Quimecha vuelve a moverse. Las máquinas de mi abuelo, el Doctor Fazoletto, lo están vigilando de cerca.

-¿Qué buscará?

-Lo desconozco. Pero en cuanto averigue algo, os informaré enseguida.

-Primero GilgaKles. Luego Parallox. Y ahora Grozlerr... Si el villano ataca la realidad, esta podría morir... Yo me encargaré de informar a todos los Guardianes y Viajeros del Tiempo de cualquier realidad. Subaru. Reune a varios guerreros del Omniverso y forma un grupo.

-¿Cómo la Justice Power Society of Avengers de Tierra-4721 o los Linternas Grises de Tierra-3884?-Dijo Subaru mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción de haber dicho esos nombres.

-Sí. Es necesario que la gente del Omniverso defienda su hogar. Los héroes y otro guerreros deben trabajar unidos. Es hora de formar a los Centinelas del Infinito. Y estos deberán pelear... ¡Unidos!

¿Podrán los héroes de Mehime derrotar a Grozlerr y a sus esbirros? ¿O Grozlerr triunfará donde Parallox y GilgaKles fallaron?

El destino de todo dependerá de aquellos que sean reclutados por Subaru Ikari.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo crossover. Espero que os haya gustado. Y recordad que podéis mandarme dos OCs para este fic aquellos que quieran hacerlo y aún no lo han hecho. Máximo dos personajes por persona. Pueden ser de cualquier Universo. Pero procurad que los dos OCs no sean del mismo Universo.

Y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me habeis mandado OCs. He recibido muchísimos. Sois los mejores lectores que un escritor de fics como yo puea tener. ¡Muchas gracias!

Esta es la Ficha que debeis rellenar:

- **Nombre:**

 **-Universo:**

 **-Grupo de Afiliación: (Este campo es aleatorio)**

 **-Bando: Si es Aliado o Villano.**

 **-Raza y Planeta: (En caso de que querais que vuestro OC sea un alien)**

 **-Edad:**

 **-Apariencia:**

 **-Habilidades y Poderes:**

 **-Historia:**

 _ **PD: TENEIS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC PARA MANDARMELOS.**_

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	2. Reclutamiento

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Parallox, Oculox y GilgaKles son creaciones mias.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

Bienvenidos de nuevo a este fic. En este capítulo comenzarán a ser reclutados héroes y guerreros de varios Universos.

¡Disfrutad de este capítulo que está a punto de comenzar!

 _ **Capítulo 2: Reclutamiento.**_

En el vacio que hay entre Universos, un curioso y gigantesco rombo oscuro se movía sin rumbo aparente.

Dentro del rombo y sentado en un trono estaba Lord Quimecha. En su hombro tenía un pequeño muñeco de madera. Lord Quimecha bebía vino en una copa de cristal.

La puerta se abrió. Y por ella pasaron Lord Zedd y Rita de Tierra-PR.

-¿Nos llamó, Lord Quimecha?

-Así es, Lord Zedd. El Amo Grozlerr os quiere pedir algo en persona.

-¿El Amo?

Un destello oscuro iluminó la sala. En una pantalla apareció la imagen de Grozlerr.

-Rita Repulsa. Lord Zedd. Debo pediros un favor. Quiero que viajeis a un Universo. Concretamente a Tierra-JCA. Allí existe un libro de conjuros y un medallón que usareis para sacarme de esta maldita dimensión. Cuento con vosotros.

-¡Fallarán! ¡Fallarán! ¡Cómo siempre fallarán!-Dijo la marioneta que Lord Quimecha tenía en el hombro.

-¡Maldita muñeca! ¡Te convertiré en astillas!

-Inténtalo, cacho carne. Pero no puedes vencerme con tus trucos. Y lo sabes.

-¡BASTA! ¡No quiero peleas en mi ejército! ¡Vosotros debéis seguir mis órdenes! ¡Solamente os pido eso! ¡Vosotros a cambio debeis triunfar! ¡Partid inmediatamente Rita y Zedd! ¡No perdais más tiempo!

Zedd y Rita entraron por un portal que los llevó a Tierra-JCA. Un monstruo con forma de globo ocular entró corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Gran Amo! ¡Gran Amo!

-¿Ocurre algo, Oculox?-Dijo Lord Quimecha.

-Mehime está reclutando a guerreros de varias Tierras. Se prepara para vuestro regreso.

-¡Tranquilo!-Dijo Grozlerr.-Ya puede reclutar a cuanta gente quiera. Piensa que yo soy como Parallox o GilgaKles. Pero yo observé a esos estúpidos actuar. Y aprendí de sus errores. Mehime no podrá pararme. Lord Quimecha, continua buscando a aquel que sabe como llegar al Punto de Fuga. Yo enviaré a una de mis criaturas para que mate a los Elegidos de Mehime. Aunque, si llegas a toparte con ellos, puedes liquidarlos.

Un ser encapuchado espiaba la conversación de los villanos. Pero fue descubierto por Shredder de Tierra-t87.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate!

-¡Un espía! ¡Acabad con él!-Gritó Lord Quimecha.

El ser encapuchado huía mientras esquivaba los ataques de los soldados de varios ejércitos de villanos.

-¡Me han descubierto! ¡Abre el portal!

Un portal se abrió y el ser encapuchado pasó por él.

-¡Escapó! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-No importa. Que huya. Eso no pondrá en jaque mis planes. Aunque la próxima vez me gustaría que un grupo de soldados de Freezer estuviera en mi nave...

 _ **########**_

Subaru Ikari se encontraba viajando entre Universo gracias a su nave. Buscaba el Universo del primer elegido.

-Ya falta poco... ¡OH! ¡ESE UNIVERSO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Subaru desvió su nave y entró en un Universo. Entró en Tierra-4721.

La Justice Power Society of Avengers, un grupo de héroes que solamente podía encontrarse en esa tierra, estaban reunidos en el Thousand Sunny con Law y la banda de Luffy. Hace poco que Law había hablado con Doflamingo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Nami.

-¿Doflamingo?

-No. Doflamingo no tiene a su disposición naves como esa.-Dijo Law.

-Tampoco parece una nave de la Tierra.-Dijo Batman mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

-¡Estad alerta!-Dijo Saiyaman.-Podría ser un invasor con malas intenciones.

Subaru bajó de la nave y se acercó rápidamente al grupo de héroes.

-¡La JPSA! ¡Soy un gran fan vuestro! ¡Dadme un autógrafo! ¡Por favor!

- _¡Subaru Ikari!_

La voz de Mehime se escuchó en la cabeza de Subaru.

-¡Lady Mehime!

- _¡Recluta inmediatamente a aquellos que te he dicho!_

-Pero... ¿Por qué no reclutar a la JPSA? Ellos han combatido contra seres como Yuga Khan, Ivan Ooze o el Sindicato del Crimen. Seguro que con la JPSA podremos vencer a Grozlerr.

-¿Habla solo? ¿Estará loco? ¿Qué pasa?-Se preguntó SuperBoy. Tokoro Tennosuke sabía bien que ocurría y no quería decir nada.

-Ha dicho algo de reclutrnos. Podría ser interesante.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡No! ¡Debemos ir a Dressrosa y acabar con Doflamingo!

-¡Por favor! ¡Deja que la JPSA, Law y los Mugiwara vengan conmigo!

- _¡No! ¡Ellos deben permanecer en su Universo y encargarse de Doflamingo! Además, dentro de poco tendrán que luchar contra una gran amenaza._

-Está bien...

Subaru Ikari subió a su nave y salió de Tierra-4721. Mehime borró de las memorias de la JPSA este encuentro. La JPSA y la alianza pirata puso rumbo a Dressrosa.

-¡Kikikikiki! Por lo que veo, Mehime no te ha dejado reclutar a la JPSA.

Un mono que llevaba una armadura de romano recibió a Subaru Ikari.

-Cierto, Sarudes. Que aguafiestas...

Un sonido fuerte similar al de un relámpago se escuchó por todo el Omniverso. Subaru se asustó y decidió llevar a cabo su misión.

Subaru entró en el primer Universo.

 _ **Tierra-GT.**_

El pimer elegido estaba entrenando en unas montañas lejos de la civilización. Su maestro se fue tras derrotar a los Dragones Oscuros.

-Ub de Tierra-GT. Te necesitamos.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Debes ayudarnos a proteger el Omniverso de las fuerzas del mal.

-¿Por qué yo? Vegeta es mucho más fuerte que yo. Él...

-¡Deja de preguntar y sube a la nave!

Subaru subió a Ub a la nave y abandonó Tierra-GT. Subaru puso rumbo a otro Universo.

 _ **New Earth.**_

Nos encontramos en Smallville, pueblo de Kansas que vio crecer a Clark Kent y que ahora era el hogar de su clon, Conner Kent. Él y sus amigos Lori Luthor, Psion Lad y Simon Vallentine estaban mirando la puesta de sol.

El grupo de amigos vio como de la nada salía la nave de Subaru.

-"¿Eh? Esto no estaba destinado a ocurrir."-Pensaba Psion Lad.-"A lo mejor he logrado cambiar el futuro."

-SuperBoy de New Earth. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Vaya... Y yo que creía que iba a disfrutar de un día tranquilo... ¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

-Un loco planea conquistar toda la realidad y moldearla a su antojo.

-Típico de los villanos. Pero no sería mejor ir a por Superman o a por Supergirl. ¡Incluso Batman es mejor opción!

-No. Te han elegido a ti. Debes venir conmigo, Kon.

-¡Vamos contigo!-Dijo Simon Vallentine.-Viajar por el Multiverso es el sueño de cualquier científico. Además, podriamos ayudarte.

-No.-Dijo SuperBoy.-Necesito que tú y Psion Lad protegais Smallville en mi ausencia. Confío en vosotros.

-Ten mucho cuidado Conner.

-No te preocupes, Lori. Precaución es mi segundo nombre.

-No lo es.-Dijo Psion Lad.-¿O acaso has olvidado lo que ocurrió en aquella nave alienígena?

-Cierto... Bueno, vayamos a por ese villano.

SuperBoy y Subaru subieron a la nave y partieron rumbo a otro Universo. SuperBoy saludó a Ub.

-¿A ti también te han secuestrado?-Preguntó Ub. Ambos se dieron la mano.

-No. Yo he venido por cuenta propia. ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir quién es el mal contra él que tenemos que luchar?

-Lo contaré todo cuando estemos todos reunidos.-Respondió Subaru.

La nave se introdujo en otro Universo.

 _ **Tierra-DXW.**_

Un mes pasó tras la derrota del digimon QuartzMon. Esta criatura amenazaba con convertir toda la realidad en datos y absorberlos, con el fin de convertirse en el ser perfecto.

Taiki Kudo se encontraba jugando a baloncesto con Tagiru Akashi y Yuu Amano.

-Taiki Kudo y ShoutMon. Os necesitamos. Un gran mal planea atacar toda la realidad.

-¿Otra vez QuartzMon?-Preguntó Tagiru.

-No. Es un villano peor que QuartzMon. Aunque su fin es similar al de BagraMon. Ya que planea convertir toda la realidad en su Utopía.

-Pues vamos.-Dijo Taiki.-No podemos dejar que alguien haga con la realidad lo que le plazca.

Taiki subió a la nave. Subaru se acercó a Taiki y le hizo una pregunta.

-Oye, ¿Y ShoutMon? ¿No te olvidas de él?

-No. ShoutMon está en mi Xross Loader. Junto al resto de mi ejército.

Taiki le enseñó a Subaru su Xross Loader. Del aparato salió la imagen de ShoutMon.

-¡Hola!

-¡AAAAH!-Subaru cayó de culo al suelo por culpa del susto que le dio ShoutMon. Sarudes soltó una sonora carcajada.

Subaru se levantó del suelo y subió a la nave. Ésta abandonó Tierra-DXW.

La nave viajó rumbo al próximo Universo, pero por el camino se encontró una nave pequeña que Subaru reconoció.

-Sarudes. Deja entrar a esa nave.

La nave pequeña entró en la nave de Subaru. Subaru, Sarudes, Taiki, SuperBoy y Ub la recibieron. De la nave pequeña bajó alguien que Subaru conocía muy bien.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? ¿Cómo me has localizado?

-Tú nave tiene un dispositivo que me permite localizarla. Siempre y cuando no abandones los límites del Omniverso. Y si he venido es porque he fabricado una máquina que te permitirá reclutar a todos los elegidos en un instante.

-Pero yo prefiero ir de mundo en mundo...

-¡Eso es perder el tiempo! ¡El villano podría destruirlo todo mientras tú viajas tranquilo por el Omniverso!

El Doctor Fazzoletto activó la máquina y ésta le trajo al resto de Elegidos.

Ellos eran:

-Conner McKnight de Tierra-PR.

-Naruto Uzumaki de Tierra-N.

-Monkey·D·Luffy de Tierra-OP.

-Inuyasha de Tierra-RT.

-Finn el Humano de Tierra-AT.

-Lobezno de Tierra-616.

-Sailor Jupiter de Tierra-SMA.

-Ichigo Kurosaki de Tierra-Bl.

-Yusuke Urameshi de Tierra-YYH.

-Sonic el Erizo de Tierra-STH.

-Lucy Heartfilia de Tierra-FT.

-Zero de Tierra-R.

-Donatello de Tierra-t87.

-Optimus Prime de Primax 984.17 Alpha

-¡Matemático!-Dijo Finn.-Hay más como yo...

SuperBoy se acercó a Sailor Jupiter.

-Tú eres amiga de Minako, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿cómo está?

-Ya veo. Tú eres el novio de otra dimensión de Minako. Ese del que no para de hablar.

Subaru se acercó al colectivo de gente que la máquina transportó a su nave.

-Son estos. Sí. Pero hay uno que no tendría que estar aquí.

-Parece que la máquina ha cometido un error y ha traído a Don Patch de Tierra-Bbb.

-¿Error? ¡¿ERROR?! ¡CÓMO OSAIS OLVIDAROS DEL PROTAGONISTA DE ESTA HISTORIA!

Don Patch sacó un puerro y comenzó a golpear a Subaru en la cabeza. En ese momento, aparecen Mehime y un hombre encapuchado en la nave.

-Buen trabajo, Subaru. Has logrado reunir a los Elegidos. Ahora, tú los guiarás en la batalla contra Grozlerr.

-Antes de eso, Mehime. ¿No les borraste a los héroes la memoria después de la Crisis con Parallox?

-No. Me daba pena que Superboy y Sailor Venus se olvidarán el uno al otro. Además, así me ahorro explicaciones en situaciones como esta.

-Como eres...

-Vuestra primera misión será ir a Tierra-JCA, Centinelas del Infinito.

-¿Centinelas?-Dijo Lobezno.-Verá señora, en mi mundo tengo un serio problema con centinelas...

-El nombre ya está puesto, Logan. Lo siento.

-¿Tierra-JCA?-Preguntó Ub.

-Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd planean usar unos artilugios mágicos para sacar a Grozlerr de su prisión.-Dijo el hombre encapuchado. Éste procedió a quitarse la capucha.

-¡Tommy!-Dijo Conner McKnight.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mehime me pidió que espiara al ejército de Grozlerr. Debeis ir con cuidado. Es un ejército vasto formado por villanos de todas partes. Y costará mucho derrotarlo totalmente. Os deseo suerte.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Tommy Oliver.

Mehime envió a Tommy de vuelta a Tierra-PR.

-¿Por qué lo has mandado de vuelta a casa? Podría ayudarnos. Tiene experiencia.

-Lo sé. Pero Tommy es necesario en su Universo. Grozlerr podría atacar su mundo. Sus hordas han conquistado 301 Universos ya.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Debemos actuar deprisa!-Subaru fue hacia el timón de su nave, pero vio que su abuelo estaba preocupado.-Abuelo, ¿ocurre algo?

-Sí, tenía algo en mente, y se me ha olvidado. Y eso que era urgente.

-Pues no era urgente si te has olvidado. Así que no te sulfures más, viejo.-Dijo Don Patch mientras golpeaba la espalda del anciano científico.

En ese instante, una explosión de energía sacudió la nave de Subaru. Todos cayeron al suelo de forma brusca. La nave de Fazzoletto cayó sobre Don Patch aplastándolo. Mehime se asomó por una ventana. Lo que vio la horrorizó.

-¡La nave de Grozlerr! ¡Nos han encontrado!

-¡Lord Quimecha! ¡Lord Quimecha! ¡He encontrado a los Elegidos de Mehime! ¡Los tenemos delante!

-Bien Oculox... El destino quiere que yo, Lord Quimecha, acabe con los enemigos del amo. ¡Fuego! ¡Destruid esa nave!

Del rombo oscuro salieron varios cañones que comenzaron a atacar la nave de Subaru.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Ukikikikiii!-Gritó nervioso Sarudes.

-¡Salgamos fuera y derribemos esa nave!-Gritó Superboy.

-Pienso igual. No podemos quedarnos quietos.

-¡Deteneos Ub y SuperBoy! Si alguien sale ahí fuera, las energías que emite el vacio entre Universos destruirán o mutarán vuestros cuerpos. No se puede salir ahí fuera sin protección.

-Una pena. Tengo ganas de destrozar cosas.-Dijo Wolverine mientras guardaba sus garras.

-Discúlpeme Lady Mehime.

-Dime, Optimus Prime. Tú tampoco puedes salir aunque seas un ser mecánico. La energía afectaría a tu chispa.

-No iba a salir. Iba a decirte que esa extraña criatura naranja ha salido de la nave y no parece sufrir.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Don Patch flotaba por el Vacio y destruía los cañones enemigos con su espada legendaria de Don Patch.

-¡Malditos! ¡No dejaré que acabeis conmigo! ¡Soy protagonista de este fic en lugar de Tennosuke y ya quereis matarme! ¡MALDITOS!

-¡Lord Quimecha! ¡Lord Quimecha!

-¿Qué ocurre, Oculox?

-¡Una extraña criatura está destruyendo nuestros cañones!

-¡Imposible! ¡Ningún ser vivo puede sobrevivir en el Vacio sin morir o mutar horriblemente!

Oculox encendió una pantalla que le mostraba a Lord Quimecha como Don Patch destruía los cañones.

-A no ser que sea un luchador absurdo... Mehime sabe lo que hace. Ahora sé porque Parallox se está pudriendo en el Infierno.

-¿Qué hacemos, amo Quimecha?

Lord Quimecha se levantó de su trono. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como el fuego.

-Me encargo yo. Abrid la compuerta.

-¡Pero amo!

-¡HAZLO!

Oculox obedeció y abrió la compuerta. Lord Quimecha se cubrió con una barrera roja y emprendió el vuelo.

-¡MALDITO!

Lord Quimecha golpeó a Don Patch y lo estampó en la nave de Subaru.

-¡Ese es Lord Quimecha! Nos han encontrado.

-¿Quién es, Mehime?

-Verás. Lord Quimecha es un ser despiadado que destruía Universos por placer. Detuve su genocidio cuando lo encerré en un dimensión prisión. Pero parece ser que Grozlerr lo ha liberado y lo ha reclutado. Esto es grave.

-¡Para nada! ¡Nos tienes a nosotros!-Dijo Ub.-Yo luché contra seres más amenazadores que él. No parece peligroso.

-Sí lo es. Lord Quimecha dejaría en ridículo a Super-17 pero su fuerza no llega a alcanzar la de Ih Shin Ron. Si no recuerdo mal, el androide y el dragón te dieron una paliza.

-¿En serio es tan fuerte?-Dijo Ub.-No lo sabía. No desprende energía.

-Claro que no. Él sabe ocultarla. Lo aprendió cuando se dedicó a espiaros. Quería saber si erais una amenaza para él.

-¡Acabaré con vosotros! ¡No destruireis la ambición de mi Amo! ¡Onda Caos!

Lord Quimecha disparó una esfera de energía que destruyó un motor de la nave de Subaru.

-¡Qué poder! ¡Sugoi!-Gritó Luffy.

-¡Eres igual que Natsu! ¡¿No ves que estamos en peligro?!

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?-Dijo Donatello asustado.-No sé si estaré a la altura. Nunca me he enfrentado a cosas así.

-Recomiendo escapar de este lugar.-Dijo Optimus Prime.

-No me gusta huir de una batalla pero el ser de hojalata tiene razón. En el Vacio tenemos desventaja.-Dijo Lobezno.

-¡Sarudes! ¡Pon rumbo a Tierra-JCA!

-¡Ukikiki! ¡A la orden!

La nave comenzó a poner rumbo a Tierra-JCA. Lord Quimecha comenzó a cargar dos esferas de energía más.

-¡No dejaré que escapes, Mehime! ¡Onda Ca...

-¡A CALLAR!

Don Patch, convertido en Super Patch, golpeó duramente a Lord Quimecha en el abdomen. Super Patch regresó a la nave de Subaru, la cual logró entrar en la Tierra-JCA.

-Han logrado entrar...

Lord Quimecha regresó a la nave. Fue recibido por Oculox.

-¡Amo! ¿Está bien?

-Sí. Avisa a Zedd y a Rita. Diles que actúen rápido y que tengan cuidado, los Elegidos de Mehime van a por ellos.

-Bien. Lo haré enseguida.

-¡Ah! Oculox, envía a un escuadrón de Yonbies y a Mantigore a Tierra-JCA. Dudo mucho que Zedd y Rita puedan con ellos con esos esbirros tan inútiles que tienen.

-Como ordene.

Del rombo salió un pequeño cilindro negro rumbo a Tierra-JCA.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra-JCA.**_

La nave aterrizó forzosamente en las afueras de San Francisco. La nave quedó seriamente dañada. Los héroes, Subaru, Sarudes, Fazzoletto y Mehime salieron a ver el estado del vehículo.

-Me llevará una hora repararla Subaru.-Dijo su abuelo.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Tú vuelves ahora mismo a Tierra-F! Es muy peligroso. Ya has visto de lo que es capaz Lord Quimecha.

-Pero Subaru, si me marcho, ¿quién reparará la nave?

-Donatello.

Subaru arrastró a la tortuga hasta la nave. Donatello la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

-No entiendo nada. Es muy complejo...

-¿Lo ves? Donatello procede de un mundo cuya tecnología parece sacada de una serie de dibujos animados.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso suena ofensivo!

-Déjame arreglarla, Subaru. En cuanto la repare, me iré a casa... Vosotros deberiais ocuparos de esos dos hechiceros que buscan la forma de liberar a Grozlerr.

-Tienes razón... ¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar a Zedd y a Rita?

-Rita y Zedd buscarán un libro de conjuros y un medallón llamado Medallón del Infinito. Un artilugio que es capaz de abrir portales a cualquier dimensión. Y la forma de activar dicho medallón es usar un conjuro que está escrito en el Libro.

-¿Y sabes dónde está ese libro?

-En una tienda de magia. Esta luz os guiará.

-No hace falta la luz.-Dijo Superboy.-Yo me conozco San Francisco. Es igual que la de mi Tierra, pero ésta no tiene la Torre de los Titanes.

-Si hace falta.-Dijo Mehime.-La ciudad parece igual, pero hay calles que en tu San Francisco no existen. Y precisamente, esa tienda está en una calle que no existe en tu Universo. Yo debo regresar a Sharack. Podrían atacarla.

-¿Por qué no cambias de sitio a Sharack?-Preguntó Subaru.-¿O lo envías a un Universo de bolsillo?

-Si muevo el núcleo de su sitio, el Omniverso se desestabilizará y provocaría el fin de todo. O peor, podría resetearse toda la realidad. Y creeme, una cosa así pasó en el Megaverso DC. Y algunos cambios fueron nefastos. Por eso no lo hago.-Dijo Mehime antes de irse.

-Bueno, equipo.-Dijo Optimus Prime.-Sigamos la luz y detengamos a esos hechiceros.

-¡OYE! ¡Yo soy el líder! ¡Yo doy las órdenes!-Dijo Don Patch furioso.

El grupo de Elegidos siguió la luz y fue hacia la Tienda de Magia.

Los Centinelas del Infinito comenzaban así su primera misión. ¿Tendrán éxito?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Don Patch está con ellos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el segundo episodio de este fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.

 **Y YA NO PODEIS MANDAR MÁS OCs. Ya hemos llegado a la fecha límite. Lo que si que podeis hacer es hacer alguna modificación o añadir algo en la historia.**

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **BRNDON369:** Aquí tienes el grupo. Y de vez en cuando, el grupo recibirá ayuda de héroes de otros mundos y de algunos de los OCs que me habéis mandado.

 **-baraka108:** Gracias. Respecto a lo de Papa Pitufo. Cuando pensaba en miembros para los Guardianes, pensé que estos debían tener experiencia y ser algo ancianos. Y el primer nombre que me salió en mi mente fue Papa Pitufo. XD. Y Mehime ha dado una explicación a eso que dices de Sharack. No te falta razón, parece que Sharack tenga una diana dibujada. XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_


	3. Mantigore aparece ante los héroes

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Fazzoletto, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Oculox, Mantigore y los Yonbies son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Troby, que será mencionado por Mehime, es obra de OCNARF.**_

 _ **Drago es de Dragón Oscuro.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es creación de carlos13.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

Los Centinelas del Infinito fueron reclutados. Pero en el primer momento y fueron atacados por el mismísimo Lord Quimecha, líder de los ejércitos de Grozlerr. Gracias a Don Patch, el grupo escapó y pudo llegar a Tierra-JCA. Allí, deben detener a Rita y a Lord Zedd, hechiceros enviados para que recuperen unos artilugios mágicos capaces de sacar a Grozlerr de su encierro.

Esta misión es de vital importancia. Ya que si los hechiceros triunfan, un villano extremadamente peligroso escapará y amenazará de nuevo la realidad.

 _ **Capítulo 3: Mantigore aparece ante los héroes.**_

Nos encontramos en el San Francisco de Tierra-JCA. Concretamente en Chinatown.

Nuestro nuevo grupo de héroes se encuentra siguiendo una pequeña luz.

-¿No puedes ir más rápido? ¡Eres muy lenta!-Sonic se aburría ya que no podía correr a la velocidad que él quería.

-¡Cuantos humanos!-Dijo Finn.-Y por lo que veo no hay ningún dulce...

-¿Dulce? ¿Cuantos humanos? ¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Ub.

-Verás...-Responió Subaru.-En su muno hubo una guerra nuclear que devastó la Tierra y acabó con los humanos. La raza dominante son mutantes con aspectos diversos. Él es el último de la especie.

-¡Qué horror!-Dijo Taiki.-Espero que eso no ocurra en más mundos...

-Ocurrió una cosa similar en Tierra-AD. Un "Gran Desastre" aniquiló a la raza humana. Solamente queda uno vivo. Se llama...

Lucy llegó corriendo. Luffy se sintió atraído por el olor de unos perritos calientes y quería probar ese manjar. Lucy tuvo que agarrarlo y llevárselo por la fuerza.

-¡Qué vergüenza he pasado! ¡Eres igual que Natsu!

-Y tú igual que Nami.

-¡Hemos llegado!-Dijo Inuyasha.-Espero que nosotros hayamos llegado los primeros.

El grupo iba a entrar, pero...

-¡Esperad! De la tienda sale un olor asqueroso... ¡Esta alerta!-Dijo Lobezno mientras sacaba sus garras. Inuyasha también olió lo mismo y preparó su espada.

Una explosión destruyó la entrada de la Tienda de Antigüedades1 y un hombre japonés enorme y gordo salió disparado.

-Me parece que han llegado antes...-Dijo Conner, el red ranger.

-Si la luz hubiera ido a mi velocidad...

-Ya es tarde par eso, Sonic. Ayudemos al hombre de la tienda.

Los héroes entraron en la tienda. El viejo dependiente, a pesar de su edad, estaba derrotando a los Masillas y a los Tengas de Rita y Zedd.

-¿Quién quiere probar un poco de Tio?-Los Tengas volvieron a atacar al Tio, pero éste los volvió a derrotar con fuertes patadas. Zedd cogió un libro, y al ver que no era el que quería, lo fulminó con un rayo.

-¡Ay, ay! ¡No podeis entrar en mi tienda y destrozarlo todo!

-Por supuesto que podemos, viejo. Y ahora, danos ese Libro que nos guiará al Medallón del Infinito.

-"Así que no vienen a por el sello que me dio Mehime... Grozlerr no ebe saber la identidad de los Guardianes."

-¿Nos escuchas viejo? ¡Danos el libro!-Gritó Rita nerviosa.-¡O te fulmino!

-Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.-El Tio sacó un pez globo y lo apuntó contra Zedd y Rita.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Piensas vencernos con... ¡UAH!

El Tio disparó un rayo de Chi contra Zedd y Rita. Los villanos salieron disparados. Y chocaron contra los Centinelas que estaban entrando en la Tienda.

-¿Alguien ha apuntado la matrícula del camión?-Dijo Sailor Jupiter mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Clientes! ¡Perdonad el desorden! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-No venimos a comprar antigüedades.-Dijo Subaru.-Tio. Venimos a por el Libro y el Medallón del Infinito.

-¡Ah! Vosotros sois los elegidos de Mehime. ¡Tomad!-El Tio les iba a dar el libro, pero Goldar se lo quitó de las manos.

-¡Lo tengo, Amos!

-Por una vez,buen trabajo Goldar.

Los villanos se teletrasportaron.

-¡No! Maldición. Ahora nunca sabremos dónde esta el Medallón del Infinito.

-Por suerte para vosotros, lo sé.-Dijo el Tio.-Leí todos los libros que poseo y tengo su información bien almacenada en mi cabeza. ¡Otra cosa! El Medallón es un artilugio que no es originario de este Universo. Procede de un Universo que forma parte del Multiverso Marvel. Eso ponía en el libro.

-¡Como yo!-Dijo Lobezno.-¿Pero por qué nunca he oído hablar de eso?

-Porque el Medallón es una singularidad.-Dijo Subaru.-Solamente existía en Tierra-Marvel24234. Un poderoso mago escribió el libro y creó el Medallón. Pero para que no cayeran en malas manos, los lanzó al vacio que hay entre Universos. Pero por lo que veo, el Medallón y el Libro acabaron en este Universo. El Libro sirve como guía al Medallón. Y contiene muchos conjuros que solamente pueden realizarse si posees el medallón, pero en su última página, está escrito el conjuro que sirve para abrir portales, que es el que interesa a Grozlerr.

-Eso es cierto, porque cuando era joven, estos dos objetos cayeron del cielo. Los recogí. Un día, el encargado del Museo de San Francisco me compró el Medallón. Por eso sé donde está el Medallón. Se lo vendí. Así, Libro y Medallón estarían separados. Pero jamás imaginé que vendrían villanos de otras tierras.

-¿Y en que calle está el Museo, Tio?-Preguntó SuperBoy.

-Él os guiará.-Dijo el Tio señalando la puerta. En ese momento, entró alguien.

-Tio. Ya he vuelto. Y no te preocupes por Jade. Se coló en mi equipaje. ¿QUién es toda esta gente?

El Tio golpeó a Jackie en la cabeza.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Llévalos hasta el museo de la ciudad! ¡Es urgente!

Sailor Jupiter, SuperBoy, Lobezno, Conner McKnight, Donatello, Ichigo y Yusuke se quedaron mirando a Jackie.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es el famoso Jackie Chan! ¡El famoso actor!-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Se parece mucho a mi ex-novio.-Dijo Makoto.

-¿Actor? ¿Quién es toda esta gente?

-En este Universo, Jackie Chan no es un actor de películas de acción.-Dijo Subaru.- Es un arqueólogo. Y ha salvado a su mundo de Demonios peligrosos como Shendu, Tarakudo, Dao Lo Won y Drago.

-¡¿El loco que atacó durante la "Crisis en Universos Infinitos"?-Dijo Luffy.-¡MOLA!

-No. Se llaman igual. El Drago de Tierra-JCA es el hijo de Shendu que vino del... ¡AY!

-¡DAOS PRISA!-El Tio golpeó las cabezas de los héroes.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos, Centinelas!

-¡Cambia ese nombre!-Dijo Lobezno.-Todavía tengo en mi cabeza lo que le pasó a Morpho. Casi muere por culpa de esos robots.

Subaru, que estaba caminando, paró repentinamente.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-He dicho que aún tengo en mi mente el recuerdo de...

-¡MI ABUELO SE HA EQUIVOCADO DE LOBEZNO! ¡Tú no eres el Lobezno de Tierra-616! ¡En Tierra-616 ningún Morpho murió a manos de un Centinela! ¡Tu eres el Lobezno de Tierra-92131! ¡Bueno! No importa, tú eres igual de bueno que el de Tierra-616. ¡Vamos equipo!

Sonic cogió a Jackie Chan.

-¡UAH!

-Te llevo. Tú solamente guíame.

-Vale.

Sonic salió corriendo a supervelocidad. Conner McKnight salió corriendo tras él. Ub agarró a Finn y a Zero y salieron volando.

SuperBoy agarró a Lucy y a Sailor Jupiter y se las llevó volando. El resto fue en Optimus Prime.

 _ **########**_

Mehime, antes de regresar a Sharack, pasó por Tierra-Marvel24234. La representación del Omniverso apareció en un pequeño pueblo de EEUU.

Mehime avanzó por las calles hasta que llegó a una mansión que estaba alejada del pueblo

Allí fue recibida por un grupo de temibles dragones. Mehime no retrocedió ante las temibles bestias.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Lady Mehime!

Los dragones se movieron y formaron un camino. Por ese camino apareció un hombre de unos 30 años con una barba negra y corta. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha y en la frente llevaba una tiara dorada con gemas en la frente. Sus ropas eran similares a las de Gandalf el blanco. En su mano portaba un cetro llamao Cetro de Sangre. Un arma muy peligrosa, si eres su enemigo, y poderosa, que solamente él y sus descendientes pueden usar.

-Un honor ver que estás bien. Me alarmé al averiguar que la Tierra de este Universo fue destruída por Thanos.

-Sí. Me costó mucho reconstruirla.

Mehime y el Hechicero estuvieron callados un minuto. Este silencio fue roto por el Hechicero.

-Sé que no has venido a hablar de mí. Algo grave pasa.

-El Libro y el Medallón que creaste... Han aparecido en una Tierra que está fuera de este Multiverso.

-¿En qué Tierra?

-Tierra-JCA. Zedd y Rita de Tierra-PR tienen el Libro en su posesión. Ahora, van a por el Medallón del Infinito. Quieren liberar a Grozlerr de la dimensión que lo encerré.

-¿Y? Sé que has reunido a unos Elegidos de nuevo. Que se encarguen ellos. Los primeros Elegidos hicieron muy bien su trabajo cuando Drago y Parallox provocaron esa Crisis.

-Y en aquella ocasión, también te negaste a ayudar. La pobre Hikari Yagami de Tierra-DA me lo dijo. No logró convencerte. Incluso protegiste tu Universo de la Luz Dorada que fusionó todos los Universos en una Tierra Fusionada. Éste Universo, junto con Tierra-3884, se libraron de la unión.

-Sí, el Viejo Kaioh Shin de esa Tierra copió mi conjuro.

-Troby murió luchando contra Grozlerr, y nadie ha ocupado su puesto. Podrías ocupar su puesto como guardián de Sharack.

-Ya sabes por que no actúo directamente en esta clase de asuntos, Mehime. Imáginate si Drago o Parallox descubren mi existencia. Vi en mi bola de cristal que Parallox absorbió a Drago para aumentar su poder. Imagina que me hubiera pasado a mí...

-¡Eso no te hubiera pasado! ¡Tú podrías vencer a Drago sin problemas! Y si te hubieras fusionado con Gogetto Modo Omni...

-Pero tienes al Superman de Tierra-1 protegiendo Sharack.

-Ya no. Superman de Tierra-1 regresó a su Tierra.

-Pero pensé que fue destruída por el AntiMonitor.

-Lo fue, pero Brainiac envió al pasado a Parallax y a Superman de New Earth y ambo evitaron la Primera Crisis. Parallax usó sus poderes para crear New Earth.

-Ya veo... Volviendo a lo del Medallón. Pídele ayuda a Strange o a otro Hechicero del Omniverso.

-Pero tú creaste el Medallón,...

-¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE REAL!

-Perdón. No quieres que nadie diga tu nombre, que era el mismo que el de tu fallecido padre. Lo siento.

-Perdóname tú por haberte gritado.

-No importa. Dime, ¿por qué mandaste esos artilugios por el Vacio entre Universos?

-Para que los villanos y los típicos conquistaores dejaran de venir a mi casa. Quiero vivir tranquilo viendo partidos de beisbol en la televisión. Mehime . Que sepas que te ayudaré. Pero no pienso ir a Tierra-JCA.

-Pero por lo menos, podrías desactivar los artilugios, ¿no?

-No puedo hacer tal cosa. Lo que si que puedo es...

 _ **########**_

El cilindro negro que salió de la nave de Lord Quimecha apareció en Tierra-JCA y aterrizó en medio del Oceáno Pacífico.

Mantigore y su ejército salió del cilindro.

-¡Yonbies!-Unas criaturas no-muertas cuya piel es totalmente amarilla y solamente poseen un ojo aparecieron ante Mantigore.-¡Seguidme! ¡Debemos ayudar a Rita y a Zedd a liberar al Amo Grozlerr!

Mantigore y los Yonbies comenzaron a volar y fueron rumbo al Museo.

Los héroes llegaron al museo. Los Agentes del Sector 13 estaban combatiendo contra los Tengas y los Masillas.

Ub notó el fuerte ki de Mantigore y se preparó para el combate.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ub?-Preguntó Finn.

-¡Un fuerte ki se acerca hacia nosotros! ¡Estad alerta!

De repente, los soldados del Sector 13 cayeron al suelo noqueados. Mantigore, que llegó sin que los héroes lo notaran, noqueó a los soldados. A continuación, llegaron los Yonbies.

Mantigore, un ser que recordaba a una manticora pero humanoide, se plantó delante de los héroes.

-Me llamo Mantigore. Soy uno de los leales esbirros de Lord Quimecha y el Amo Grozlerr. Solamente obedezco los intereses de mis amos. Y ahora mismo quieren veros muertos.

-¡Mal día!-Gritó Jackie Chan.

-¡Alerta Centinela... ¡Equipo! Mantigore es igual de fuerte que el General Rilld. No os confieis.-Dijo Subaru.

-¿Quién es Rilld?-Preguntaron todos menos Ub.

-Un enemigo de Goku muy fuerte.-Respondió Ub.-Pero si trabajamos unidos, podemos vencerle.

-¡Bien! ¡He llegado a tiempo para ver la acción!-Gritó Jade, que salió de Optimus Prime.

-¡Mal día! ¡Mal día!

Los Centinelas estaban frente a uno de los soldados de Grozlerr. Y además tienen que evitar que Rita y Zedd liberen a Grozler. ¿Podrán detener a los villanos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

¡Ah! ¡Y de vez en cuando los capítulos contendrán historias sobre los OCs! Los vuestros y los mios.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- _ **Loser93:**_ No te preocupes. La JPSA aparecerá en el futuro. Y respondiendo a tu duda. La diferencia es el Universo que viven. El Luffy de Tierra-OP jamás ha luchado contra los Radams y otros villanos de otras franquicias. Ni siquiera es un héroe enmascarado. Distinto al de Tierra-4721. Ese es pirata y héroe. Y ha luchado contra seres que no existen en Tierra-OP. En otras palabras, el Luffy de Tierra-OP es el Luffy del manga y el de 4721 el de mi fic.

- _ **Lady Ashura:**_ Tierra-JCA es la Tierra de "Jackie Chan Adventures". Y sí, eso que pides es posible.

 _ **-Ultimate Dimentor:**_ ¡Gracias! Tierra-JCA es la Tierra de Jackie Chan Adventures.

 _ **-BRANDON369:**_ Pues se han encontrado con Jackie Chan y con el esbirro de Grozlerr.

 _ **-carlos13:**_ Nadie respeta a Ub. Ni siquiera Toriyama. Es el Milhouse del anime. Por cierto, ¿te ha gustado la aparición de tu OC?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_

1-En el Capítulo anterior Mehime dijo "Tienda de magia". Un error mio. Quise decir "Tienda de Antigüedades".


	4. El primer encuentro con Grozlerr

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Fazzoletto, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Oculox, Mantigore, Viznil y los Yonbies son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Troby, que aparecerá en espíritu, es obra de OCNARF.**_

 _ **Drago es de Dragón Oscuro.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es creación de carlos13.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

Los Centinelas del Infinito llegaron a la Tienda del Tio. Pero, a pesar de contar con gente veloz como Sonic, Conner McKnight, SuperBoy y Ub, no lograron evitar que Rita y Zedd se llevaran el libro.

Ahora, deben enfrentarse a Mantigore y evitar que los hechiceros liberen a Grozlerr.

 _ **Capítulo 4: El primer encuentro con Grozlerr.**_

Mantigore estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus enemigos. Los Centinelas estaban preparados para cualquier movimiento del enemigo.

-Voy a ver cual de vosotros vale la pena realmente.-Dijo Mantigore.-¡Yonbies atacad!

Los soldados de infanteria de Grozlerr atacaron a los Centinelas del Infinito y a Jackie Chan.

-¡Dino Thunder, Acción!-Conner McKnight se transformó en el Ranger rojo y comenzó a luchar contra los Yonbies. Enseguida los otros se unieron a la lucha. Jackie decidió entrar en el museo y detener a Rita y Zedd.

-¡Adelante, ShoutMon!

-¡YEAH!

El pequeño dinosaurio rojo comenzó a golpear a los Yonbies con su micrófono. Los esbirros de Grozlerr caían al suelo. Pero pronto volvían a levntarse.

-Nosotros, los Yonbies, no caeremos tan fácilmente.

-¡HABLAN!-Gritó Lucy asustada.-¡No voy a quedarme atrás! Me necesitan para salvar toda la realidad! ¡Ábrete, puerta de Leo! ¡Puerta de Tauro!

Taurus y Locke aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar contra los Yonbies.

-Interesante... Esa es la magia celestial de Tierra-FT. Mehime ha reunido a un equipo interesante.

-Y ahora... ¡Forma Taurus!

Lucy cambió sus ropas por unas similares a las de Taurus y comenzó a luchar contra los Yonbies.

-¡Jupiter Oak Evolution!

Sailor Jupiter fulminó a un grupo de Yonbies que iban a por ella. Makoto notó que Taurus la miraba de cerca.

-¡MOOOO! ¡Las tetas de Lucy no están mal! ¡Pero las de esta chica son mejores!

-¡IIIIH! ¡Lucy! ¡Quítame a este toro pervertido de encima!

-¡Perdón!

-¡Jet Pistol!

-¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!

Naruto y Luffy trabajaron en equipo y se deshicieron de varios Yonbies. Optimus Prime fulminaba Yonbies con su láser. Varios Yonbies iban a atacar al Autobot por la espalda, pero Ichigo, Zero e Inuyasha protegieron a su camarada.

-¡Kaze no Kizu!

-¡Getsuga Tensho!

-¡Raijingeki!

Mantigore seguía mirando sin moverse. En ese momento, Yusuke saltó y disparó su Reigan. Mantigore lo detuvo con sus dos manos y lo desvió. El ataque destruyó parte de la calle donde estaban combatiendo.

-¡Maldito!-Gritó SuperBoy, él cual se lanzó contra Mantigore.

-¡No te lances! ¡No ataques a lo loco!-Ub intentó detenerlo, pero SuperBoy no le hizo caso

-¡Acid Charge!-Mantigore empezó a sudar ácido por sus manos. El villano convirtió el ácido en una enorme esfera.-¡Shoot!

Mantigore lanzó la esfera contra SuperBoy y Yusuke, pero Sonic y Ub salvaron a sus camaradas. La esfera de ácido cayó sobre unos Yonbies y estos acabaron deshechos.

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tus camaradas?!-Gritó Luffy furioso.

-¡Eso! ¡Das asco, monstruo!

-La culpa es vuestra.-Esto que dijo Mantigore dejó a los héroes sorprendidos.-Si no os hubierais apartado, mis Yonbies no hubieran acabado así. ¡Ahora me encargaré yo mismo de vosotros!

Los Centinelas se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¡Lobezno, Finn, Sailor Jupiter, Donatello, Red Ranger! Id a ayudar a Jackie al museo. El resto mantendremos ocupado a Mantigore.

Desde su nave, Lord Quimecha y el muñeco de madera observaban la batalla.

-¡Perderán! ¡Perderán! ¡El equipo de Mehime perderá!

-Eso parece. Mantigore es un ser que no tiene piedad por sus enemigos. Y que hará todo lo que pueda para conseguir la victoria. Pero, a esos héroes siempre les ayuda un milagro en el último momento.

En ese momento, un ser similar a un namekiano pero de piel amarilla entró en la sala del trono y sirvió más vino a Lord Quimecha.

-Aquí tiene su vino, Lord Quimecha.

-Gracias, Helixio de Carugol.

El muñeco saltó del hombro de Lord Quimecha al hombro de Helixio.

-¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo!

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Helixio.

-¿Cómo es que accediste a ser mayórdomo y guardaespaldas de Lord Quimecha y no a ser un miembro del ejército de Grozlerr como yo o Mantigore? ¿Acaso tu raza es pacífica como los namekianos?

-Me siento ofendido por la comparación. Mi raza amaba la guerra y su tecnología era mucho más avanzada que la de Namek. Pero ese maldito Beerus acabó con mi mundo...

-Tranquilo, Helixio. Pagaremos tu lealtad con la muerte de Beerus, Whis y todos los Dioses de la Destrucción.

-Me complace oir eso, Amo Quimecha. ¡Pronto ese gato malformado sufrirá la venganza de CARUGOL!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra-marvel24234**_

El Hechicero estaba meditando. Mehime no paraba de mirarle.

-¿Impaciente, Mehime? Tengo libros en mi biblioteca que te pueden interesar. O puedes ver un partido de beisbol que está a punto de comenzar ahora mismo.

-Tenemos prisa, Hechicero. Rita y Zedd están cerca. Van a encontrar el medallón y pronto abrirán el portal.

-Mehime, crear el hechizo requiere tiempo. Así que no me despistes. El destino de todo depende de esto.

Mehime puso cara de puchero, se sentó en un sofá y se puso a ver partidos de beisbol.

-¡Oh! Parece interesante...

 _ **########**_

 _ **San Francisco. Tierra-JCA.**_

Rita y Zedd, acompañados por sus esbirros, caminaban por el museo. Del libro salía una brújula mágica que guiaba a los hechiceros hasta el medallón.

-Un poco más... ¡Ya está! ¡Lo tenemos aquí! ¡Ja! ¡Rápido! ¡Liberemos a Grozlerr y salgamos de este aburrido Universo!

-¡Alto! ¡No os podeis llevar eso! ¡Es una pieza importante del museo!

-¡Calla!

Zedd derribó a Jackie con un rayo.

-Que fastidio que ya no podamos usar los talismanes, ¿verdad?

-Cierto, pero tuvimos que darselos a Shendu para... ¡JADE! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve a la tienda!

-Jooo...

-Deja que la niña se quede. Así podrá ver un momento histórico.

Rita y Zedd unieron sus varas y le lanzaron un rayo al Medallón. A continuación, comenzaron a leer el conjuro que había en la última página.

 **¡Medallón del Infinito!**

 **¡Revela los misterios que hay más allá de este Universo!**

 **¡Muestra mundos paralelos!**

 **¡Conecta a los gemelos separados al nacer!**

 **¡Ábrete, Portal al Infinito!**

Ante los hechiceros se abrió una puerta blanca. Una silueta avanzaba por la puerta.

Grozlerr iba camino a Tierra-JCA.

-¡Jaa,ja,ja! ¡Buen trabajo Rita y Zedd! ¡Cómo prometí, os daré vuestro Universo para que hagáis con él lo que os plazca!

-¡Perfecto! ¿Has oído eso, Zedie? ¡La Tierra será mia!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Nuestra!

-No os dejaremos.

Lobezno, Finn, Sailor Jupiter, Donatello, Red Ranger aparecieron. Goldar, Rito y Scorpina comenzaron a luchar contra Conner, Finn y Sailor Jupiter. Lobezno se plantó ante Rita y Zedd. Donatello ayudó a Jackie a luchar contra los Masillas y los Tengas.

-Vamos, amigos. Apagad ese medallón. Os lo pido por las buenas. No me obligueis a que lo haga por las malas.

-¡Zedd! ¡Entretenlo hasta que Grozlerr aparezca por esa puerta!

Rita se escondió en la zona de arte griego clásico.

Zedd atacaba a Lobezno con su vara. El mutante esquivaba los golpes.

-¡Deja de moverte!

Zedd lanzó una esfera eléctrica. Lobezno la esquivó con un gran salto y se plantó ante Zedd. Con sus garras de adamantium, destruyó el báculo de Lord Zedd.

-¡Otra vez no!

Finn, Conner y Sailor Jupiter vencieron sin problemas a sus oponentes. Donatello y Jackie derrotaron a los Tengas.

-¡Je! ¡Igual de fácil que vencer a los soldados de Shredder y Lord Dregg!-Dijo Donatello.

-A ver si dices eso una vez entré en ese Universo.

-¡Oh no! ¡La cosa empeora!-Dijo Jackie.

-¡Super Supreme Thunder Dragon!

Sailor Jupiter atacó a Grozlerr con un dragón eléctrico. El villano destruyó el ataque con una mano.

Afuera, la cosa iba un poco mejor.

Mantigore seguía atacando a los héroes con sus ataques ácidos. Ub y SuperBoy tenían que destruirlos para que los civiles no fueran alcanzados.

-¡Je! ¿A ver cuanto más podeis seguir con este juego? ¡Acid Charge! ¡Storm!

Mantigore comenzó a lanzar ácido contra el cielo. El ácido comenzó a descender y se esparció por toda la ciudad. Ub y el resto de los Elegidos no pudieron salvar a mucha gente.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Patético! Y me he cansado de jugar con vosotros. Hora de acabar con vosotros y de recibir al gran Grozlerr.

Ub se alarmó.

-¡Un enorme ki sale del museo!

-¡Grozlerr está a punto de ser liberado! ¡Vosotros id adentro y ayudad al resto!

Los héroes obedecieron a Subaru. Subaru plantó cara a Mantigore.

-Un mal gesto, chico. Tú no eres rival para mí.

- _En eso te equivocas, malvado._

El espíritu de Troby apareció ante Subaru y Mantigore.

-¿Troby? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Ese viejo... Pensé que Grozlerr acabó con él.

Troby atacó a Mantigore con un rayo y lo tumbó.

- _Más respeto. Subaru, ¿acaso no recuerdas que un acciente unió mi alma con la existencia? Lo que Grozlerr destruyó fue mi cuerpo. Pero mi alma sigue viva. Mientras la Realidad exista, yo seguiré vivo. Pero fue una pena lo que le pasó a mis pobres Escuderos..._

 _-_ Troby. ¿Qué puedo hacer para vencer a Grozlerr?

 _-En la Crisis de Parallox te di una maldición. Para que esa arrogancia que tenías desapareciera y aprendieras lo que es la honestidad y la valentía de los héroes que detuvieron a aquel loco. Mi maldición funcionó. Ahora,déjame darte un regalo._

En la muñeca de Subaru apareció una pulsera. La pulsera brilló y cubrió a Subaru con una armadura gris.

-¿Esto qué es?

- _La armadura del Primer Escudero. Sé que sabrás usarla. Ya no eres el mismo Subaru Ikari que conocí al principio de la Crisis en los Universos Infinitos. Esa armadura te dará una fuerza similar a la que tiene Ub. Y recuerda, puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier Universo. Tengo una copía mia en todos los Universos salvo en aquellos que nacieron tras la Crisis de Parallox. ¡Adiós!_

El espíritu de Troby desapareció.

-Gracias Troby.

Mantigore se recuperó del golpe que Troby le dio.

-¡Maldito viejo!

-No dejaré que hables mal de Troby.-En la mano de Subaru apareció una espada de energía.-¡Space Breaking Cut!

Subaru lanzó un corte similar a los de Mihawk.

-¡Je! ¡He visto ataques peores que ese! ¡Acid Charge! ¡Shield!

Mantigore formó un escudo de ácido. Pero el corte lo destruyó y cortó a Mantigore en dos.

-¡Argh! Yo caeré... ¡PERO EL GRAN GROZLERR HA SIDO LIBERADO! ¡MWAHAHAHAHAAAARGH!

El cuerpo de Mantigore se convirtió en humo negro. Subaru entró corriendo en el museo. Los héroes intentaban de todos los modos posibles que Grozlerr no entrará en Tierra-JCA.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡DOSKOI!-Don Patch atacaba a Grozlerr disfrazado de luchador de sumo, pero no hacía nada. Grozlerr agarró a Don Patch y lo lanzó contra los héroes.

-Un paso... Un paso más. ¡Y reiniciaré lo que dejé pendiente! ¡Os mtré a todos, Centinelas del Infinito! Y tú, niña, volverás a ser la Reina de los Sombra-Khan y obedecerás mis órdenes.

-¡Glups!-Dijo Jade.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra-marvel24234.**_

-¡Tengo el conjuro!

El Hechicero liberó algo de aura. Un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies. El Hechicero alzó el báculo de sangre y comenzó a recitar el conjuro.

 _ **¡Poderoso Cosmos!**_

 _ **¡Retorcido Caos!**_

 _ **¡Alterad el orden de las cosas!**_

 _ **¡Que lo que antes era de una forma ya no vuelva a ser lo mismo ahora!**_

 _ **¡Medallón del Infinito y Libro que guías a él!**_

 _ **Desobedeced las peticiones de aquellos que os usan.**_

 _ **¡Así lo ordena vuestro padre!**_

Un rayo salió del báculo y cayó en el Medallón del Infinito.

De repente, el portal se volvió negro y comenzó a arrastrar a Grozlerr a la Dimensión en la que estaba encerrado.

-¡NOOOOOO!

El portal se cerró. El Medallón y el libro desaparecieron de Tierra-JCA.

-¡VAMOS NEW YORK METS!-Gritó Mehime.-Esto... Me emocioné. ¿Cómo va el conjuro?

-Finalizado. Y Grozlerr está donde tú lo dejaste.

-¡Excelente!

-Ahora, espero que me hagas compañía. Me gustaría ver este partido acompañado.

-¿Por qué no? Me empieza a gustar esto que llamáis beisbol.

Mehime y el Hechicero disfrutaron de lo que quedaba de partido. Por desgracia para Mehime, los Mets perdieron.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Base de Lord Quimecha.**_

El humo negro que salió del cuerpo de Mehime se introdujo en un recipiente.

-Han frustrado mi plan.-Un aura roja salía del cuerpo de Lord Quimecha. Helixio, Oculox, el muñeco, Zedd y Rita salieron corriendo de la sala.-No importa. Que disfruten de la victoria. Otra oportunidad se presentará para liberar al amo.

En ese momento, un hombre que llevaba túnicas y un turbante y cubría su cara con una máscara dorada entró en la Sala del Trono. Era Viznil, Jefe de los servicios de Inteligencia de Grozlerr y la mano ereha de Lord Quimecha.

-Eso os pasa por no pedirme consejo. Nadie manda a una misión importante a esos inútiles de Zedd y Rita.

-Viznil...

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo todo tú solo? Recuerda que el Amo Grozlerr ordenó que trabajaramos unidos. Yo puedo ayudaros en vuestras ofensivas. Acuérdate de que con mis estrategias, 3 Tierras cayeron en medio día.

-Lo sé. Pero juegas sucio. Un soldado debe tener honor y enfrentarse a sus enemigos de forma limpia.

-¡Bobadas! Pero como vos querais, Lord Quimecha. El Amo te puso a ti al mando de su basto ejército. Si hizo eso es porque confía en ti. Pero como se suele decir en mi aldea natal... La confianza no es algo de lo que uno deba abusar. ¡Je!

-Vigila tu lengua, Viznil.

-Perdón. A veces mi lengua me traiciona.

Viznil abandonó la Sala del trono.

-"Un día me sentaré en ese trono, Lord Quimecha. Le mostraré al Amo Grozlerr que debió darme ese puesto que ocupas a mí. Debo buscar la forma de librarme de ti."

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra-JCA.**_

Fazzoletto terminó de reparar la nave. Los héroes se prepararon para abandonar ese Universo. Jackie, Jade, Tohru y el Tio se despidieron de los héroes.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Si tenéis problemas, avisad a Mehime! ¡Y saluda a Chuck Norris y a Bruce Lee de mi parte!

-¿Qué salude a quién?-Diijo Jackie extrañado.

Los héroes abanonaron Tierra-JCA y se disponían a ir a otra Tierra que tuviera problemas.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo.-Dijo Subaru.-Grozlerr ha sido encerrado una vez más. Ahora, vayamos allí donde hayan problemas.

-¡Vamos, Equpo-J multiversal!-Gritó Jade. La presencia de la niña sorprendió a los héroes.

Jackie buscaba a Jade por todos lados. Un rayo dorado apareció y de él surgió Jade.

-Jo...

Los héroes han derrotado a uno de los Soldados de Lord Quimecha y han impedido que Grozlerr sea liberado.

¿Qué nuevas aventuras esperan a los Centinelas del Infinito? ¿Conseguirá Viznil usurparle su puesto a Lord Quimecha? ¿Os hubiera gustado que Jade hubiera viajado con los héroes?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Dentro de dos días subiré otro capítulo!

Un aviso.

¿Recordais que hace poco os pedí cuales serían vuestras JPSAs e IPSAs? Pues ha llegado el momento de revelar el motivo de porque os hice esa pregunta.

Las JPSAs e IPSAs serán importantes en el otro fic que haré para celebrar el aniversario de "JPSA" y "New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI". Serán JPSAs de otros Universos que también nacieron tras la Crisis en Universos Infinitos.

Pero la pregunta de Lady Ashura me hizo pensar. ¡Y QUE DIABLOS! ¡Qué salgan aquí también!

Las JPSAs ayudarán en algunas misiones a los héroes. Y las IPSAS a los villanos. Y si quereis crear algún OC para la historia de vuestras JPSAs, os dejo.

Esto es lo que os pido:

-Nombre del Universo de vuestra JPSA/IPSA:

Y usad la ficha que puse en el primer capítulo para el OC.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Me alegra oir eso. Y respecto a tu pregunta, Yoda está en sus últimos años de vida. Y Shaka lo resucitaron en una serie que están haciendo ahora.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí tienes la batalla. Y no, no aparecerán. A no ser que viajen a Tierra-Prime.

- **BRANDON369:** Es la versión de los juegos. Puede que otras versiones aparezcan. Pero l que no puede aparecer es la de los comics. Archie Comics no deja que sus personajes aparezcan en Fanfiction·net.

- **baraka108:** Gracias. De hecho, eso el mono me basé en un personaje de sentai. No apareció en Crisis porque... Ya se verá en un capítulo especial. Y eso de Ub fue error mio.

PD: A mi tampoco me gusta mucho NEW52.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Especial 01: El fin de Carugol

**NOTA: RECORDAD QUE, AQUELLOS QUE PARTICIPARON, DEBEIS DARME EL NOMBRE DE LA TIERRA DE VUESTRAS JPSAS E IPSAS. Y SI QUEREIS, CREAR UN OC PARA LA HISTORIA DE VUESTRAS JPSAS. TENEIS HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 7.**

 **Y daré una oportunidad a aquellos que no participaron de crear una JPSA/IPSA (Dimentor, te dejo crear un HPSW si quieres XD) y un tercer OC para la historia de vuestros grupos de héroes.**

 **TENEIS HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 7.**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Viznil y Oculox son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Especial 01: El fin de Carugol.**_

Nos encontramos en Tierra-Z.

Universo en el que viven guerreros poderosos como Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Piccolo. Estos guerreros han protegido la Tierra de amenazas como Freezer, Cell y Bu.

Pero nuestra historia no transcurre en la Tierra.

Nos situamos en un planeta de la Galaxia del Este.

El planeta Carugol.

La raza de este planeta era similar a los namekianos. Es probable que la raza Carugol proceda de algún namekiano.

Pero, mientras que la raza namekiana era pacífica y no era una civilización avanzada tecnológicamente hablando, los Carugol eran una raza muy avanzada en el campo tecnólogico y disfrutaban atacando a planetas vecinos.

Carugol era un nombre temido en la Galaxia del Este. Pero pronto, este nombre sería olvidado.

 _ **Planeta del Dios de la Destrucción.**_

-¡Beerus! ¡Señor Beerus! ¡Es hora de trabajar!

-Whis, déjame dormir un poco más, anda...

-No puedo. Usted sabe que su trabajo es de vital importancia.

-¡Está bien! Dime, ¿qué planeta toca hoy, Whis?

-El Planeta Carugol. Situado en la Galaxia del Este.

-Carugol... Odio a esa gente. Son unos bárbros. Bien. Hagamos nuestro trabajo rápido. Tengo mucho sueño.

Beerus y Whis volaron hacia su objetivo.

Los habitantes de Carugol se alarmaron al ver quien venía volando hacia su planeta.

-¡EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN VIENE HACIA CARUGOL!

La gente fue rápidamente a refugiarse. Una gran flota de naves fue a por Beerus y comenzaron a atacarle.

-¡Bah! ¡Qué manía tiene la gente de ralentizar mi trabajo!

Beerus destruyó la flota con un solo ataque de energía.

El líder de la raza Carugol vio como su gran ejército fue vencido fácilmente y tomó una decisión. El líder se acercó a su gurdaespaldas.

-Helixio, tú eres el más fuerte de mis hombres.

-¿Quiere que me encargue de Beerus?

-No. Haremos la fusión. Y tú serás la base.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero usted sabe que si nos unimos ya no podremos separarnos!

-Eso es mejor que dejar que ese gato consentido destruya toda nuestra historia.

-Está bien... Haré lo que pide, Super Gran Líder1.

Helixio se fusionó con el Super Gran Líder y con la gente que había en palacio. Luego, ordenó a los civiles unirse a él para combatir a la amenaza de Beerus. Todos acedieron sin rechistar.

Beerus y Whis aterrizaron en la superfície del planeta. Encontraron algo muy raro.

-¿Eh? No hay nadie... Normalmente la gente, o me hace la pelota o me planta cara.

De las sombras, un ser golpeó a Beerus en la cara y lo mandó lejos.

-¡¿Quién se atreve?!

-¡Yo, el último guerrero de Carugol! ¡Acabaré contigo y con la amenaza que representas para el Universo!

Beerus y la fusión de la gente de Carugol comenzaron a luchar. Whis quería ayudar a su amo, pero éste no le dejó.

El guerrero intentaba golpear a Beerus, pero apenas podía tocarlo ya que éste se movía a gran velocidad. Beerus, con un golpe, derribó al guerrero y lo venció.

-¡Pse! ¿Amenaza? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¡Soy el Dios de la Destrucción! Mi trabajo es destruir para que nueva vida aparezca en el Universo. Ahora, lo siento mucho, pero le ha llegado la hora a Carugol.

Beerus comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía. El guerrero aprovechó para ir a la nave más cercana y escapar de Carugol.

-¡Me vengaré! ¡Juro que mejoraré hasta que pueda acabar contigo!

Carugol explotó. Beerus vio la nave y fue tras ella. Pero un destello cegó a Beerus y a Whis. Cuando recuperaron la visión, la nave ya había desaparecido.

La nave apareció en la base de Lord Quimecha.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenido, habitante de Carugol. Me llamo Lord Quimecha. El Amo me ha pedido que te salve de ese Dios de la Destrucción. Queremos que trabajes para nosotros, Helixio.

-¿Helixio?

-Ese era tu nombre.

-No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi pasado. Sólo sé que debo destruir a Beerus.

-Y te ayudaremos en eso.-La imagen de Grozlerr apareció ante Helixio. Lord Quimecha se arrodilló enseguida.-A cambio, pediremos tu lealtad y tu servicio. ¿Qué opinas?

Helixio se arrodilló.

-Acepto.

-Bien. Tú serás el guardaespaldas de Lord Quimecha y su mayordomo. Además, te encargarás de proteger esta nave de intrusos. Mehime podría tener algún espía. Con tu poder similar al de un Super Saiyan 3 harás tu trabajo estupéndamente.

-Amo. Es fuerte, pero no sabe controlar bien su poder. Deja que le entrene.

-Acepto, Lord Quimecha. Pero no olvides tu misión. Encuentra a aquel que conoce la localización del Punto de Fuga.

-No la he olvidado. Oculox se encarga de eso.

Viznil espió desde las sombras. Para poder librarse de Lord Quimecha, necesitaba alejar de él a Helixio.

Así que le dio una misión. Espiar una Tierra que se había formado hace poco en el Multiverso DC. Una en la que Superman era hijo de Zod. Viznil quería saber si esa Tierra era una amenaza. Helixio accedió.

Viznil se propuso liquidar a Lord Quimecha envenenando el vino, pero...

-¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate!

-¡Un espía! ¡Acabad con él!

Viznil se escondió y vio como Shredder de Tierra-T87 descubrió al espía de Mehime. El espía pudo escapar ya que Helixio no se encontraba en la nave.

-Viznil. ¿Tu sabes dónde está Helixio?

-Ha ido a ver una nueva Tierra que ha nacido en el Multiverso DC. Yo...

-¡¿Y por qué le das a él esa misión?!

Helixio apareció en ese momento.

-Lo siento amo. Fui yo el que accedió a ir. No debí hacerlo...

No importa, Helixio. Al Amo no le importa que hubiera un espía después de todo. Ahora, vayamos a entrenar. Hay un Dios de la Destrucción que debe ser destruído.

Helixio accedió a servir a Grozlerr y él recibía entrenmiento para controlar sus poderes.

¿Podrá Helixio conseguir su venganza?

Eso se sabrá en la historia principal de "Centinelas del Infinito".

 _ **Fin del Primer Especial.**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el primer especial dedicado a uno de los OCs de **Super Kami Guru.** En el siguiente capítulo regresaremos a la trama principal. Y el próximo especial será de Subaru Ikari. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Super Kami Guru:** Pues Kudous aparecerá pronto. Junto con otro OC que permanecerá en las sombras. Y sí, puedes pasarme otro si quieres.

- **Golden Belly:** De nada. Gracias por participar.

- **Lady Ashura:** Está bien tu historia. Y siempre podeis mandarme ieas. Soy todo oidos.

- **baraka108:** Pronto aparecerán las JPSAs. Primero harán un cameo cuando cierto OC haga su primera aparición.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me imagino porque ese número... ¿Algo de la lotería? XD Es broma.

 **-BRANDON369:** Sí lo leí. Es un manga hecho por el dibujante de Eyeshield 21. Estuvo muy bien.

 **-carlos13:** Algo me dice que odias a Jade. XD Y Jackie Chan aparecerá otra vez. Cuando los villanos vuelvan para conquistar ese mundo.

 **-Loser93:** Gracias. Y Jade no ha escapado. Eso le daría más problemas a los héroes.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_


	6. Batalla en Tierra-GGG

**NOTA: RECORDAD QUE, AQUELLOS QUE PARTICIPARON, DEBEIS DARME EL NOMBRE DE LA TIERRA DE VUESTRAS JPSAS E IPSAS. Y SI QUEREIS, CREAR UN OC PARA LA HISTORIA DE VUESTRAS JPSAS. TENEIS HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 7.**

 **Y daré una oportunidad a aquellos que no participaron de crear una JPSA/IPSA (Dimentor, te dejo crear un HPSW si quieres XD) y un tercer OC para la historia de vuestros grupos de héroes.**

 **TENEIS HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 7.**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Fazzoletto, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Oculox,Mantigore ,Balbardos, Viznil y los Yonbies son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Helixio y Kudous son de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Troby, que aparecerá en espíritu, es obra de OCNARF.**_

 _ **Drago es de Dragón Oscuro.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es creación de carlos13.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

Los Centinelas del Infinito tuvieron éxito en su primera misión. Consiguieron vencer a Mantigore, uno de los soldados de Lord Quimecha y evitar por el momento el regreso de Grozlerr.

Ahora, los héroes viajan por el Omniverso ayudando a aquellos mundos que estén bajo la amenaza de los ejércitos de Grozlerr.

 _ **Capítulo 5: Batalla en Tierra-GGG.**_

 _ **Base de Lord Quimecha.**_

Viznil, el líder del Grupo de Inteligencia de Grozlerr caminaba por una sala llena de celdas.

-Veamos... Donde está el preso que realmente me interesa... ¡En esta! Saludos, Balbardos. ¿Estás a gusto en esa celda?

En la celda había una especie de hombre gorila. Su pelaje era azul. Y su mano derecha era un hacha. El monstruo perdió su mano en una lucha contra el mismo Lord Quimecha.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, Viznil?

-No. Tú mismo te lo buscaste, Balbardos. Esto te pasa por intentar robarle el puesto a Lord Quimecha. Si el amo te deja con vida, es porque eres un guerrero sumamente poderoso. Tu gruesa piel puede resistir el mismo ácido de Mantigore. Y tus puños son capaces de generar terremotos poderosos. Tus habilidades son útiles para misiones de saqueo o destrucción de bases enemigas. Pero no he venido aquí a hablar de lo que sabes hacer. Hay un grupo que empieza a darle problemas a Lord Quimecha. Han acabado con Mantigore. Incluso han impedido que el Amo Grozlerr escape de su prisión.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Viznil le explicó su plan a Balbardos, ignorando que una sombra les observaba desde el techo.

En la Sala del Trono, Lord Quimecha observaba el recipiente en el que se introdujo el humo negro que antes era el cuerpo de Mantigore.

-¡Amo! ¡Es terrible!-Dos Yonbies entraron corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Balbardos ha escapado de su prisión y ha huído en su nave!

-¡Maldito animal irracional!

-No os preocupeis, Lord Quimecha.-Dijo Viznil.-Conozco el lugar a donde se dirige. Va a Tierra-GGG en el Multiverso Brave.

-Ya veo... Helixio, prepara la nave. Vamos a hacerle una visita a nuestro viejo amigo. ¡Ah! Antes de irme...

Lord Quimecha fulminó con un rayo a uno de los Yonbies que entraron corriendo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Lord Quimecha?

-Verás Viznil, no me gusta que la gente tenga la mala costumbre de entrar corriendo en mi Sala. Ya tengo bastante con Oculox y sus impulsos. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Yonbi?

El Yonbi afirmó con la cabeza. Lord Quimecha y Helixio subieron a una nave y fueron a Tierra-GGG.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Sharack.**_

Mehime regresó a Sharack tras haber visitado al Hechicero de Tierra-marvel24234. Llevaba en su cabeza una gorra de los Mets. Un ser parecido a los Guardianes del Universo del Megaverso DC la recibió.

-Lady Mehime. Ha tardado mucho. ¿Dónde ha estado?

-En Tierra-marvel24234, Kudous. Necesitaba pedirle ayuda a alguien. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia?

-No. No ha aparecido ningún esbirro de Grozlerr ni ningún maníaco con ganas de destruir este lugar. Disculpe que le haga esta pregunta, ¿Qué lleva en la cabeza, milady?

-¡Oh! ¿Esto? Un souvenir de Tierra-marvel24234. Un día te traeré una a ti.

-No, gracias...

-Tú te lo pierdes. Los humanos tienen hobbies curiosos.

En ese momento, Mehime notó que la energía de Lord Quimecha se movía.

-¿Eh? Lord Quimecha va a un Universo. ¡Debo avisar a Subaru!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Nave de Subaru.**_

Los héroes estaban aburridos en el interior de la nave.

-¡Me aburro!-Dijo Luffy.

-¡Lo sabemos! ¡Lo has dicho unas quince veces!-Gritaron los otros furiosos.

-Cuesta creer que este chico sea un capitán pirata temible y buscado. No me gustaría formar parte de su banda.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a otro Universo! ¡Me muero de ganas por ver como son los otros Universos!

Luffy fue corriendo hacia los controles. Sarudes y Subaru intentaron detenerlo, pero no pudieron. Lucy tuvo que intervenir.

-A mí me gustaría ir al Universo de Minako...-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué alegría se llevará Minako al oir que Conner, su novio de otro Universo, le es fiel!

-¡Vaya! ¿También te llamás Conner?

-Sí. Es el nombre que me pusieron los Kent, los padres adoptivos de Superman. Yo soy un clon de Superman creado en Cadmus.

-Clones...-Dijo Lobezno.

-¿Ocurre algo con los clones, Logan?

-Sí. Hy un tipo llamado Mister Siniestro que se dedica a jugar con los genes. ¡Es repugnante! Pero con esto no estoy diciendo que tú seas algo asqueroso.

Lobezno notó que Naruto y Makoto lo miraban.

-Me pregunto como sería un clon de Lobezno...

-Uno muy peludo.-Dijo Naruto. Todos empezaron a reir menos Lobezno, que fue a la cocina de la nave a por una cerveza.

 _ **Tierra-616**_

-¡ACHIS!

-¿Ocurre algo, Laura?-Preguntó Hellion.

-No. Creo que alguien hablaba de mí.

Un suceso similar ocurrió en Tierra-11052.

Pero volvamos a la nave de Subaru.

El equipo recibió una llamada de Mehime.

-Aquí Subaru.

-¡Y DON PATCH!

-Ejem... ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí. Lord Quimecha se dirige a Tierra-GGG en el Multiverso BRAVE. No sé que querrá de ese Universo. Pero debéis detenerlo. Recuerda que, ahora mismo, esa Tierra no tiene a nadie que la proteja.

Subaru se fijó en que Mehime llevaba una gorra de los Mets.

-¿Ocurre algo, Subaru? ¿Está todo claro?

-¡Entendido! ¡Haremos lo que podamos!

-¡PONGAMONOS EN MARCHA! ¡A POR LOS MALOS!

Don Patch comenzó a golpear los mandos de la nave.

-¡Detente, condenado luchador absurdo!

Un brillo dorado cubrió a la nave y ésta desapareció.

 _ **########**_

La nave apareció en medio de un bosque, asustando a dos mujeres que iban a caballo.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

-Vamos a ver madre.

Los héroes salieron algo mareados de la nave. Subaru, Sarudes y Lobezno golpearon a Don Patch. Los dos primeros porque tocó los mandos de la nave sin permiso. Y Lobezno, porque la cerveza que bebía acabó derramada en su uniforme.

-¿Dónde estaremos?-Preguntó Makoto.

-No lo sé. Pero aquí respiro mejor que en mi mundo.-Dijo Finn. En ese momento.-¡AAAH!

Un flecha casi se clava en la cabeza de Finn. Los héroes se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¿Un esbirro de Grozlerr?

-¿Quienes sois?-Preguntó una de las dos mujeres mientras se preparaba para disparar otra flecha.

Los héroes se prepararon para atacar, pero...

-¡ALTO!-Un grito de Subaru los detuvo.-No son esbirros de Grozlerr. Son Mérida y la Reina Elinor. No estamos en Tierra-GGG del Multiverso-BRAVE. ¡Estamos en Tierra-Brave del Multiverso-DS! ¡Subamos a la nave! ¡Debemos partir enseguida!

Los héroes subieron a la nave. Subaru tuvo que arrastrar a Luffy.

-¡Suelta Subaru! ¡Quiero que sea mi nakama!

La nave desapareció de ese Universo. Mérida y Elinor se quedaron de piedra.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya no me pasaría nada raro...-Dijo la princesa de melena roja.

La nave puso rumbo a Tierra-GGG. Inuyasha miraba por la ventana. Mérida hizo que Inuyasha se acordara de Kagome y de Kikyo.

-¡Cómo molaba! ¡Tenía que haber venido con nosotros!-Dijo Finn.

-Sí. Maneja muy bien el arco. Casi tan bien como Oliver, Roy, Cissie y Mia.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Lucy.-A este grupo le hace falta más presencia femenina.

-A mí me hubiera gustado reclutarla. Pero es Mehime la que decide a quien hay que reclutar...

Subaru todavía estaba enfadado con Mehime. Él quería haber reclutado a la JPSA.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Preparaos! ¡Vamos a entrar en Tierra-GGG!

El Multiverso BRAVE. Un multiverso cuyos héroes son pilotos de mechas y cuyo valor y coraje son dignos de alabanza. El Multiverso BRAVE es un colectivo de Universos surgido del Multiverso Transformers. El Multiverso BRAVE está formado por:

-Cymond 290.03 Alpha. Universo que originalmente pertenecía al Multiverso Transformers y del cual nacieron el resto de Universos que ahora forman eLl Multiverso BRAVE. Esta Tierra es el hogar de Exkaiser.

-Tierra-Sf91: Hogar de Sun Fighbird.

-Tierra-Dg92: Hogar de Da-garn.

-Tierra-Mg93: Hogar de Might Gaine.

-Tierra-Jd94: Hogar de J-Decker.

-Tierra-Gg95: Tierra de Gold Goldran.

-Tierra-D96: Universo de Dagwon.

-Tierra-GGG: Cuyo héroe es el Gaogaigar y a donde han ido Balbardos y Quimecha.

La nave apareció sobre G-Island City. Balbardos estaba destruyendo la ciudad. Ante el villano habían dos niños.

Mamoru Amami.

E Izumi Kaido (No confundir con el Yonko Kaido de Tierra-OP)

Los dos niños intentaban frenar a la bestia con su poder. Pero era inútil.

-¡Rápido! ¡Bajad ahí y ayudad a la gente a huir!

La puerta de la nave de Subaru se abrió. Ub y SuperBoy se prepararon para bajar a sus compañeros. Pero Don Patch los empujó y estos cayeron.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Odio a esa naranja mutante!-Gritó Lucy.

-¡Jejeje! ¡No importa! ¡Soy de goma!

-¡PERO LOS DEMÁS NO!

-Gomu Gomu no... ¡FUUSEN!

Luffy se infló y amortiguó la caída de sus compañeros. SuperBoy y Ub salvaron a Finn y a Makoto de la caída. El único que se estampó contra el suelo fue Don Patch.

-¡PERO BUENO! ¡Soy el protagonista! ¡Debeis ayudarme!

Los héroes comenzaron a golpear a Don Patch. Balbardos vio a los héroes y se lanzó contra ellos.

-Han venido. Tal y como dijo Viznil.

Balbardos lanzó un poderoso puñetazo. Los héroes lograron esquivarlo a tiempo, pero la onda de choque provocada por el ataque mandó a los héroes lejos.

-Mi nombre es Balbardos. He venido a librarme de vosotros.

Los héroes se prepararon para luchar contra el enorme monstruo. Desde el tejado de un edificio, Viznil lo miraba todo.

-Perfecto. Los peones se mueven tal y como lo planeé.

 _ **#########**_

La nave de Subaru apareció en una dimensión que los Sol Lords crearon. Allí estaban atrapados los miembros de GGG. La dimensión estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Guy Shishioh de Tierra-GGG. Te necesito a ti y a Gaogaigar. De hecho, necesito a todo el GGG.

-Pero Gaogaigar está en muy mal estado. Y tardaremos en repararlo.

-No te preocupes. Yo puedo arreglarlo en un momento. Pero antes, haré otra cosa. ¡Sarudes!

Sarudes apretó un botón del panel de control de la nave. Un rayo salió de ésta y abrió un portal dimensional.

GGG y Subaru aparecieron en el Planeta Tierra.

-Iba a sacaros de ese Limbo un día u otro. Me daba pena ver como granes héroes estaban condenados a morir en una dimensión que se estaba colapsando. Ahora, repararé enseguida a Gaogaigar y al resto de robots. Un villano está atacando vuestro mundo. Y necesitaremos vuestra ayuda.

 _ **#########**_

Balbardos se lanzó contra los héroes. Iba a golpearles otra vez. Pero Ub se puso delante de sus camaradas.

-¡No volverás a hacer lo mismo! ¡Kamehameha!

Un potente Kamehameha golpeó a Balbardos y lo mndó lejos. Un explosión destruyó la zona donde cayó el villano.

-¡Ya está!-Gritó Sailor Jupiter contenta.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, chaval?

Balbardos salió de la nube de humo que el ataque de Ub levantó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ocurre algo, Lucy?

-¿No veis algo raro en Balbardos?

-Ahora que lo dices... Parece que ha aumentado su tamaño.

Balbardos iba a atacar de nuevo, pero se detuvo. Su mirada confiada cambió a una de miedo. El monstruo comenzó a temblar.

-¡L-LORD QUIMECHA!

-¡¿Qué?!

Los héroes y Balbardos vieron que Lord Quimecha y Helixio estaban sobre los escombros de un edificio derribado. Alrededor de Lord Quimecha había un aura roja.

-Volvemos a vernos...

Las cosas se complican para los héroes. El Kamehameha no le ha hecho efecto a Balbardos. Y encima, Lord Quimecha y Helixio han llegado a Tierra-GGG.

¿Podrán los héroes luchar contra Balbaros y Lord Quimecha? ¿Llegarán Subaru y Gaogaigar a tiempo? ¿Logrará Viznil hacerse con el puesto de Lord Quimecha?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? En el siguiente, veremos la continuación de la lucha contra Balbardos y el nacimiento de una rivalidad. ¡No os lo perdaís!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

 **-Super Kami Guru:** Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- **BRANDON369:** Lo será, en muy poco lo será.

 **-carlos13:** XD. Ya veo. No odias a Jae. ¡Odias DB Evolution! Te entiendo. XD Gracias por la recomendación.

 **-baraka108:** A mí también me lo recordó. Habrá que preguntarselo a Super Kami Guru, el amante de los namekianos.

 **-Loser93:** Pues aquí lo tienes. Espero que te haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	7. Batalla en Tierra-GGG (II)

**RECORDAD, TODAVÍA OS QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO PARA MANDARME VUESTRAS JPSA/IPSAS Y UN TERCER OC.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: DONATELLO ES DE LA SERIE DE 1987. Y OPTIMUS PRIME DE LA SERIE DE LOS 80. ¡VIVA LOS 80! XD**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Fazzoletto, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Oculox,Mantigore ,Balbardos, Viznil y los Yonbies son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es creación de carlos13.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

Los Centinelas estaban en serios apuros. El Kamehameha de Ub no acabó con Balbardos. Y para colmo, Lord Quimecha y Helixio aparecieron en Tierra-GGG.

Por suerte, Subaru logró encontrar al GGG y ahora van rumbo a G-Island City.

(-)

-Volvemos a vernos...

-¡Lord Quimecha! ¡Hoy vamos a acabar contigo!-Finn amenazó a Lord Quimecha con su espada.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es lo más gracioso que he oído en mi vida!-Lord Quimecha empezó a reir como un loco. SuperBoy se lanzó contra Lord Quimecha, pero Helixio protegió a su Amo.

-No le pondrás una mano a mi Amo, clon.

-Vaya, sabes mucho de nosotros.-SuperBoy disparó su visión de calor, pero Helixio desapareció antes de que el ataque le alcanzara.-¿Dónde estás?

-Sabes, SuperBoy. Es una ventaja para mí que no sepas rastrear el ki.

Helixio iba a golpear a SuperBoy, pero Ub lo protegió. Ub le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Helixio. El habitante de Carugol salió disparado contra un edificio.

-"Como suponía. Ub puede luchar contra Helixio sin problemas. SuperBoy le daría también problemas, pero no sabe nada sobre rastreo de ki. Pero mejor que Helixio no baje la guardia. Por el bien del plan de Grozlerr."

Lord Quimecha miraba el combate entre Ub y Helixio. Era bastante interesante. De repente...

-¡Oye tú! ¡Lucha contra mí!-Don Patch retó a Lord Quimecha.-Yo soy el protagonista de este fic y tú el villano principal en funciones. Estamos destinados a luchar.

-¡Déjame tranquilo, Luchador Absurdo!

-¡No quiero! ¡Apenas hice nada en la Crisis en los Universos Infinitos! ¡Ese maldito Bobobo se llevó mi gloria! ¡AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ DESTACAR!

Don Patch se convirtió en Super Patch y se lanzó contra Lord Quimecha. El villano se protegió con un escudo rojo. Don Patch salió rebotado.

-No deberías perder el tiempo conmigo, Don Patch. Ayuda a tus amigos, te van a necesitar.

-¿Eh?

Balbardos estaba atacando a los otros Centinelas.

-¡Onda Megatón!

Balbardos golpeó el suelo y una onda expansiva golpeó a los héroes.

-¡Puerta de Aries!

Lucy invocó a Aries. El Espíritu Celestial creó bastante lana que amortiguó la caída.

-¡Getsuga Jujisho!

-¡Reigan!

-¡Rasen Shuriken!

-¡Sparkling Wide Pressure!

-¡Kaze no Kizu!

-¡Regulus Punch!

Yusuke, Inuyasha, Sailor Jupiter, Naruto, Loke e Ichigo atacaron en grupo a Balbardos. Pero no ocurrió nada. Lo único que pasó fue que el tamaño del villano aumentó considerablemente.

-¡Ya veo que ocurre!-Dijo Donatello.-Los ataques de energía son inútiles. Balbardos los absorbe y aumenta su poder.

-Eso quiere decir que si le disparó con mi láser, ocurrirá lo mismo...

-Exacto, Optimus.

-¡Pues probemos la fuerza física!

Inuyasha atacó a Balbardos con sus garras

-¡Modo Super Dino!

-¡Gear 4! ¡Pound Man!

Luffy y Conner McKnight se transformaron y se lanzaron contra Balbardos. Lobezno les acompañó en el ataque.

-Mira, chico-perro. Voy a mostrarte lo que son garras de verdad.

Lobezno atacó a Balbardos con sus garras de Adamantium. Eso dañó a Balbardos un poco. La criatura agarró a Lobezno y lo estampó contra Inuyasha.

-Ya veo como son tus garras... Viejo lobo.-Dijo Inuyasha con ironía.

-¡Calla!

Sonic atacó con su supervelocidad a Balbardos. ShoutMon evolucionó en OmegaShoutMon y ayudó a Sonic.

-¡Me aburrís! ¡Oblivion Boom!

Balbardos expulsó una gran onda de energía que destruyó parte de la ciudad. Los héroes estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Solamente resistieron Lobezno, SuperBoy, Ub, Don Patch, Naruto y Lucy que se refugió en Horologium.

Helixio y Lord Quimecha sobrevivieron gracias a que el último creó una barrera de energía.

-Bueno... ¡Hora de acabar con las molestias y el traídor!

-¡No te dejaré!-Ub fue directo a por Lord Quimecha. Iba a darle una patada, pero Helixio la detuvo.

-¡Muere!

Helixio iba a dispararle una esfera de energía a Ub, pero SuperBoy le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Maldito!

Helixio acabó disparándole la esfera a Conner Kent. El Joven de Acero cayó al suelo inconsciente y muy malherido. En ese momento, Ub sintió un furia inmensa. Un aura rosada cubría su cuerpo.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ub se movió a supervelociad. Helixio apenas pudo seguirle con la mirada. Ub apareció delante suyo y le golpeó varias veces. Luego, pateó al Carugoliano y lo mandó lejos.

-¡Impresionante!-Dijo Lord Quimecha.-Ese es el poder del Majin llamado Bu. Ven conmigo, Ub. Con ese poder podríamos conquistar el mundo. ¡Acepta! Te prometo quete dejaré luchar con los seres más poderosos de la Existencia.

-¡No! ¡No me interesa hacer el mal!

-Una pena...

Lord Quimecha iba a matar a Ub con un rápido puñetazo, pero...

-¡NO ME ROBES PROTAGONISMO!

Don Patch empujó a Ub. Eso salvó a Ub de una muerte segura. Lord Quimecha centró su atención en Don Patch.

-Está claro... Tú serás el más problemático, luchador absurdo.

-¡Por fin te fijas en mí, grandote!

Lord Quimecha iba a luchar contra Don Patch.

-¡BROKEN MAGNUM!

Un enorme puño atacó a Lord Quimecha. El villano lo esquivó a tiempo. Helixio se recuperó y fue hacia donde estaba su Amo.

-¿Estáis bien, Amo?

-Sí. ¡Has aparecido Genesic Gaogaigar! El Dios de la Destrucción por fin da la cara.

-¿Dios de la Destrucción?-Helixio sintió una enorme furia, pero Lord Quimecha enseguida lo calmó.

-¡No es el que buscas, Helixio! ¡Cálmate!

Balbardos se lanzó contra Genesic Gaogaigar. Subaru y Sarudes aparecieron y atacaron a Balbardos.

-¡Space Breaking Cut!

Sarudes sacó un enorme bazooka y atacó al villano.

-¡Banana Kaboom!

Los ataques golpearon a Balbardos, pero lo único que hicieron fue hacer más fuerte a Balbardos.

Mehime apareció en Tierra-GGG. Llevaba con ella un enorme martillo dorado del tamaño de la Luna Terrestre que Guy Shishioh reconoció enseguida.

-¡Golymarg!

-¡Úsalo con valor! ¡Guy!

-¡DE ACUERDO! ¡GOLDION CRUSHER!

Genesic Gaogaigar golpeó al giganteco Balbardos con el martillo. El monstruo absorbía el poder del potente ataque, pero...

-¡Blaargh! ¡No puedo almacenar más poder! ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Balbardos explotó. Pero no murió. Su cuerpo malherido cayó ante Lord Quimecha.

-Balbardos...

-¡Lord Quimecha! ¡T-tenga mucho cuidado! ¡Vi... ¡Ah! ¡UAAAAGH!

Algo le pasaba a Balbardos. De su interior salía humo. Era como si algo lo hubiera desconectado. El cuerpo de Balbardos se convirtió en humo negro y fue a la base de Lord Quimecha. De repente, Viznil apareció ante Lord Quimecha.

-Sabía que era obra tuya, Viznil.

-Me vi en la necesidad de matar al traídor. Ahora, volvamos. Recuerda tu misión.

-Viznil. No me des órdenes. Y tú, Mehime. La suerte no estará siempre de tu lado. ¡Nosotros no somos como Parallox!

Viznil y Quimecha regresaron a la base. Helixio se acercó a SuperBoy. Ub fue rápido a ayudar a su amigo, pero, Helixio no le hizo ningún daño. El Carugoliano lo curó.

-Consideralo una señal de respeto hacia ti, Ub. Te has ganado el honor de ser mi rival. Volveremos a vernos.

Helixio abandonó Tierra GGG.

Los héroes y los villanos ignoraban que habían sido observados por una mujer de pelo carmesí.

-¡Ju! El ejército de Grozlerr es poderoso. El Amo hacía bien en tenerlo vigilado. Pero hay muchas divisiones internas. ¡Perfecto para mí! Yo, Tismona soy de las que aprovechan las debilidades de los demás. ¡Y tú, Subaru Ikari! ¡Pagarás caro el haberme sellado en aquella Tierra asquerosa!

Tismona abandonó Tierra-GGG usando una llama negra.

Mehime restauró todos los daños causados por la batalla. Optimus Prime miraba asombrado el Gaogaigar y los Robots que le ayudaban. Se parecían mucho a los habitantes de Cybertron.

Mamoru y Kaido se reunieron con Guy y los demás miembros del GGG. Desde la lucha contra los Sol Masters que no los veían.

Mehime hablaba con Taiga. La entidad cósmica le dijo al líder de GGG que ssi tenían problemas que solamente tenía que decir "Mehime" y el Grupo de Subaru acudiría enseguida.

Subaru y los Centinelas abandonaron Tierra-GGG y volvieron al Vacio entre Universos.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Base de Quimecha.**_

Lord Quimecha observaba el recipiente donde estaba el humo que salió de los cuerpos de Mantigore y Balbardos.

-Que intentabas decirme, Balbardos...

 _ **########**_

 _ **Nave de Subaru.**_

Subaru y los Centinelas estaban comiendo. Taiki le hizo una pregunta a Subaru.

-Subaru, veo a Mehime muy rara últimamente. ¿Ocurre algo? Es como si ocultara algo.

-Verás, Access ha desaparecido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron todos.

-¿Quién es Access?-Preguntó Luffy. Todos cayeron al suelo.

-El Guardián de la Realidad. Lo conocimos cuando Parallox fue derrotado.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

-Ni idea. Pero espero que esté bien.

Los Centinelas, no, Genesic Gaogaigar ha salvado Tierra-GGG. Pero una nueva enemiga va a hacer su primer movimiento.

¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Descubrirá Lord Quimecha que Viznil quiere acabar con él? ¿Y dónde estará Access?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Y Lady Ashura, voy a darle un poder a Tismona. Espero que no te importe.

Y ahora, a responder reviews.

- **carlos13:** Es del 87. Y sobre la pareja Luffy/Lucy, pienso igual. Harían buena pareja. Pero, por desgracia para Hancock, Luffy no es de romances.

 **-baraka108:** Gracias. Y en Tierra-GGG, Optimus estaría a gusto. Los conflictos han finalizado y viviría en paz por fin.

 **-BRANDON369:** Pues ya has visto que ha pasado. Espero que te haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo en el cual saldrá otra facción de villanos!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	8. La venganza de Dimentor

**NOTA: YA HE SUBIDO EL CAPÍTULO 7. ASÍ QUE SE ACABÓ EL PLAZO. GRACIAS A LOS QUE HABÉIS PARTICIPADO. PERO RECORDAD QUE PODRÉIS MODIFICAR O CAMBIAR ALGO SI QUERÉIS.**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Parallox, Oculox, Viznil y GilgaKles son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Ultimate Dimentor es el creador de Dimentor.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es obra de Loser93.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 7: La venganza de Dimentor.**_

 _ **Megaverso FF-UD.**_

Nos encontramos en un lugar que parece un tablero de ajedrez.

Sentado en un trono estaba un ser poderoso llamado Dimentor. Un ser, que al igual que Parallox, GilgaKles y Grozlerr, desea conquistar su mundo y crear una utopía.

Dimentor llevaba horas mirando una pantalla. No dejaba de ver una escena una y otra vez.

Parallox se preparaba para hacer algo. En ese instante, detrás de Parallox apareció un portal.

Del portal salieron los Rayos Omega de Darkseid. El ataque del Dios Oscuro golpeó la espalda de Parallox.

 **-¿¡Qué!? Ese ataque... ¡MALDITO SEAS UXAS!**

-¡AHORA!

Gogetto Modo Omni expulsó más energía. Parallox no pudo detenerla. Sus brazos se desintegraron y el ataque consumió al villano.

 **-¿Así acaba Parallox? ¡Imposible! Lo siento, amigo Dimentor... No pude realizar tu sueño...**

La mirada de Dimentor se volvió seria.

Ya he tenido suficiente...-Dimentor apaga la televisión. Un aura oscura cubría el cuerpo de Dimentor.

-¿Amo Dimentor? ¿Qué planea hacer?

-Arenero. Iré a vengar a Parallox. No puedo vivir con la idea de que ha muerto...

-¿Qué? Pero usted dijo...

-¡YA SÉ LO QUE DIJE ARENERO! Y si los lectores de este fic lo quieren saber, que lean "Preparativos para la Guerra: Sailor y Medio: Aventuras en Nerima." de Ultimate Dimentor. ¡PERO NO PUEDO PASAR POR ALTO LA IDEA DE QUE PARALLOX HAYA MUERTO! No, no... Él fue el único que me llamó amigo. ¡Y ha muerto! ¡Estoy solo en este Omniverso!

-Pero... Me tiene a mí.

-¡Lo sé!-Dimentor abrazó al Arenero y ambos se pusieron a llorar. Esto conmovió a sus prisioneros.-¡Uh! ¡Quita! ¡Qué pensará la gente si me ve abrazando a un hombre! No más abrazos. Que luego, los usuarios de Internet se inventan cada cosa... ¡Ahora, mi leal Arenero, vayamos a por Jacob Cass y a por los habitantes del Megaverso FF-MCDU!

-¿Y qué pasa con su plan?

-Tranquilo, mi fiel siervo. Mis esbirros que he alquilado en internet lo seguirán por mí mientras yo no esté.

-¿Y qué pasa con los prisioneros?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Portaos bien! O no os traeré ningún recuerdo de FF-MCDU. ¿Vale?

Los prisioneros no dijeron nada. Tenían la típica gota de los animes.

-Ahora que pienso... ¿Ha dicho Megaverso FF-MCDU? Pensé que era Multiverso FF-MCDU...

-Sí. Me equivoqué. Un colectivo de multiversos se llama Megaverso. Y la suma total de esos megaversos forma el Omniverso. ¡EL TODO!

-Hasta mi amo se equivoca.

-¡Ja! ¡Intenta dar una explicación científica después de haber recibido una patada en los testículos! Que por cierto, aún me duele... ¿Podrías tu hacer eso, Arenero?

-¡No!

-¿Ves? Bueno... ¡No perdamos más tiempo! ¡Arenero! Prepara mi nave de última tecnología. Enseguida vuelvo niños.-Dijo Dimentor diciendo adiós con la mano a los prisioneros.

De la base de Dimentor salió una nave que funcionaba gracias a que el Arenero corría en una rueda como si se tratase de un hámster.

-Esto... ¿Es última tecnología?

-¡No te quejes! ¡Mi paga no me daba para más!

-¿Paga?

-¡Hoy estás muy preguntón, Arenero! ¡A qué te bajo tu sueldo!

-No tengo sueldo...

-¡Deja de quejarte y pedalea! ¡El ejercicio es bueno pra el cuerpo! ¡Más ejercicio y menos comida chatarra, amigo! ¡Y vivirás mucho!-Dijo Dimentor mientras se abría una bolsa de patatas. Arenero prefirió no decir nada esta vez.

De la nave de Dimentor salió un rayo que abrió un portal.

-¡RUMBO A FF-MCDU! ¡Arrrrr!-Dijo Dimentor con un disfraz de pirata.

-Claro.. No tiene dinero para naves... Pero si lo tiene para un disfraz. ¡Y para esbirros de alquiler!

-¡CALLA!

Los prisioners miraban como Dimentor abandonaba el Megaverso FF-UD.

-Espero que los héroes de ese Universo puedan detener a ese loco...-Dijo Sailor Plut.

-Yo también lo espero...-Dijo Acceso.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Base de Grozlerr.**_

Lord Quimecha estaba sentado en su trono. Pensando en lo que Balbardos iba a decirle.

Helixio sirvió más vino a su amo. Lord Quimecha se bebió el vino y luego arrojó la copa contra la pared.

-¡Malditos Centinelas del Infinito! ¡Ya han vencido a dos de mis hombres!

-¿Quiere que me encargue yo, señor Quimecha? Tengo ganas de volver a luchar contra Ub.

-No, Helixio. Estoy furioso, pero no quiero recurrir a medidas extremas. Tú podrías luchar de igual a igual con Ub y SuperBoy. Pero, no. El Amo Grozlerr quiso que tu fueras el guardián de esta...

-¡BASE!

-¿Qué ocurre, Oculox? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

Oculox no paraba de correr de un lado a otro. Algo lo había alterado.

-¡Base! ¡Base!

-¡Cálmate o te fulmino y te reemplazo por tu hermano gemelo!

Oculox dejó de correr y respiró. Una vez relajado, explicó lo que ocurría.

-¡Un agujero dimensional se ha abierto delante de nuestra base! Una nave ha salido de él. ¡Y viene directa hacia la base!

-¡Activa el escu...

Demasiado tarde. La nave de Dimentor chocó con la nave de Grozlerr.

-¡Te dije que frenaras, cabeza de playa!

-¿Y cómo diablos se supone que se para esa nave de "última tecnología"?

-¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo, Arenero? ¡Ya sabes que opino yo del sarcasmo!

-No. No lo sé, amo.

-Pues verás... ¡LO ENCUENTRO MOLESTO!

Dimentor agarró al Arenero y comenzó a sacudirlo. En ese momento, Lord Quimecha apareció ante Dimentor junto con Oculox, Helixio y un grupo de Yonbies.

-¡Sandman! ¿Y quién es ese tipo que te sacude?-Preguntó Lord Quimecha.

-Aquí no debería haber ningún Sandman, amo Quimecha.-Dijo Helixio.-Sandman está en una misión en Tierra-HDA.

-¿Me han llamado Sandman?

-Sí. Tus equivalentes de este Megaverso se llaman Sandman. Cosas de autores...

-¡Acabad con ese loco!

Los Yonbies comenzaron a atacar a Dimentor.

-¡Ay! ¡Me habéis pillado desprevenido! ¡BASTA!

Dimentor fulminó a los Yonbies al instante. Lord Quimecha se quedó asombrado.

-Vaya, Amo. No sabía que tenía esa habilidad...

-Claro que puedo hacer eso, Arenero. ¿Por qué crees que no necesito barbacoa?

-"Ese tipo es poderoso. Casi tanto como el Amo Grozlerr. No debo bajar la guardia."

Dimentor miraba a todos lados.

-¡AH! ¡He aterrizado en la nave de los malos del fic! ¡Bien! Permitid que me presente. Me llamo Dimentor.

-Dimentor... He oído hablar de ti. Dimentor el calculador. Un honor conocerte.

-¡¿LO DE CALCULADOR ERA VERDAAD?! ¿Pero, usted me dijo que...

-Sí. Yo también creí que era una mentira cochina...-Dijo Dimentor asombrado.

-Dimentor.-Grozlerr, o mejor dicho, su imagen, apareció ante Dimentor.-Un honor conocer a uno de los seres más malvados de la Existencia. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Verás, me gustaría ser tu aliado.

-¿Mi aliado? ¿Tú? Posees un poder que pocos tienen. Uno que rivaliza con el mio. ¿Y quieres aliarte conmigo?

-Claro. Haz las matemáticas, amigo. Tu poder más el mio igual a victoria absoluta. Los héroes no sabrán que les ha golpeado en la cabeza.

-Ya, pero cómo sabré si esto no es un plan tuyo y me estás manipulando. Debes saber que odio ser utilizado, Dimentor.

-Cálmate, Grozlerr. A mí no me interesa este Megaverso. Vengo a ayudarte. Y espero que este favor me sea devuelto una vez retome la conquista de mi Megaverso.

-Está bien. Colaboremos juntos. Hoy por mí, mañana por ti. ¡Lord Quimecha! ¡Ayuda a Dimentor en todo lo que te pida!

-¡A la orden, amo!

-Lord Quimecha, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías pedirles a tus técnicos que repararan mi nave? Una vez terminen iré a por los enemigos de mi nuevo aliado.

-¡Yonbies!

Un grupo de Yonbies vestidos de ingenieros comenzaron a mejorar la nave con su tecnología.

-¡Qué monos con esas ropas! ¡Yo también quiero soldados así!

-Los tiene, Amo. Pero se los dejó en la base. Ya sabe, vigilando a sus invitados.

-¡Cierto! ¡Pues crearé soldados para esta ocasión! ¡Chibimentors!

Dimentor creó copias de él. Pero cada una era de un color diferente.

-¡Chibimentor Rojo!

-¡Chibimentor Verde!

-¡Chibimentor Amarillo!

-¡Chibimentor Azul!

-¡Chibimentor Rosa!

-Me he enamorado...-Dijo El Arenero en voz baja.

-¡Somos los Chibimentors!

Cinco de los Chibimentors hicieron poses ridículas. Dimentor se los quedó mirando.

-Que le voy a hacer... Todo conquistador necesita peones.

-¡La nave está lista Dimentor!-Dijo un Yonbi.

-Que eficacia y que rapidez. ¡Vamos Arenero! A crear jaleo.

Dimentor y sus secuaces subieron a la nave mejorada.

Que seguía funcionando como la de antes. El Arenero seguía corriendo en la rueda como si fuera un hámster.

-Algo malo tuve que hacer en mi otra vida...

-¡Deja de quejarte, Arenero!-Dimentor activó una pantalla. En ella aparecieron fotografías de Gogetto Modo Omni, Mehime, Subaru Ikari, Jacob Cass, Taiki Kudo de Tierra-DXW, Sonic de Tierra-StH, Pan de Tierra-GT y Hikari Yagami de Tierra-DA.-A por cual voy primero...

Dimentor activó un botón y las imágenes comenzaron a moverse como si fuera una máquina tragaperras. Dimentor detuvo la máquina. Y una imagen quedó en la pantalla.

-Subaru Ikari... ¡Serás el primero en caer!

Mientras tanto, Lord Quimecha miraba como el portal que Dimentor usó para entrar en este Megaverso se cerraba.

-Una pena... Podría haber conquistado ese Megaverso mientras Dimentor se encarga de Mehime.

-No es de fiar.-Dijo Viznil, el cual apareció de repente.-Presiento una traición.

Lord Quimecha no dijo nada. La presencia de Viznil le hizo recordar las palabras de Balbardos. En ese momento...

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Viznil señalando donde estaba el portal.

-¡Oh!

Los villanos estaban asombrados. Con Dimentor, entraron en el Megaverso MCDU energías del Megaverso UD. Esas energías se unieron con los pensamientos de Dimentor y comenzaron a coger forma.

-Un nuevo Universo está naciendo...

 _ **#########**_

Subaru y su equipo estaban durmiendo. Reponían energías tras la dura batalla contra Balbardos y Helixio. Una alarma sonó y despertó a todo el mundo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Lucy pegó un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Perdón. Vi la cara de Logan y pensé que era un enemigo.

-¡Grrrr!-Esa fue la única respuesta de Lobezno.

Subaru reía mientras iba a ver que ocurría. Era Mehime.

-¡Subaru! ¡Subaru! ¡Responde!

-¿Ocurre algo? Parece grave...

-¡Un Universo nuevo acaba de nacer! ¡Es maravilloso!

-Pensaba que iba a ser algo relacionado con Grozlerr.

-Me encantaría que fueras a verlo. Es un Universo que ha nacido de la unión de las energías de este Mundo y de otro. ¡Es fantástico!

-¿No quieres verlo tú? Grozlerr puede atacar en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Access? ¡Ah!

Subaru cometió un error. Mehime se puso triste.

-Perdón... No te preocupes, Mehime. Ya verás como Access está vivo en algun parte.

-¿Y por qué no ha contactado conmigo? A lo mejor Lord Quimecha lo ha secuestrado...

-Ya verás Mehime. Detendremos a Grozlerr y encontraremos a Access. ¡Ya verás!-Dijo Naruto que venía acompañado por el resto del grupo.

-¡Gracias a todos! ¡Adios y victoria!-Mehime se despidió del grupo haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

Subaru pilotó la nave y puso rumbo hacia el nuevo Universo.

Las alarmas volvieron a sonar.

-¡Una nave viene hacia nosotros! ¡Ukiki!

-¿Una nave de Grozlerr?

-No. No logro identificar la nave. Procede de más allá de este Megaverso.

-Ya veo... Esta nave será la causa del nacimiento de ese nuevo Universo.

La nave de Subaru, de repente, se detuvo. Las pantallas se encendieron. En ellas aparecía la cara de Dimentor.

-¡Hola, Hola! ¡Por fin nos conocemos, Subaru Ikari! ¡Y saludos a vosotros, Centinelas del Infinito! He leído sobre vosotros. Acabais de comenzar como grupo, pero vuestras hazañas son impresionantes.

-¿Un fan nuestro?-Dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-¡Para nada! ¡Tú eres Dimentor! ¡Mehime me ha hablado de ti! ¡Eres un villano de otro Megaverso! ¡Y aliado de Parallox!

Esto sorprendió a todos.

-¡Sí! ¡Cierto! ¡He venido a vengarme de aquellos que acabaron con él! ¡Jacob Cass, Mehime, Hikari Yagami, Taiki Kudo, tú! ¡Y DE TODOS LOS QUE ESTAIS EN ESA NAVE! ¡TODOS MORIREIS!

-¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros?-Dijo Luffy.

-Yo luché contra Parallox en su Palacio. Y Subaru estaba ahí también.-Dijo Naruto.

-Yo creé a Gogetto Modo Omni.-Dijo Taiki.

-Y yo me cargué sucañón.-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Pero nosotros no!-Dijo Sailor Jupiter.-Nosotros estabamos en la Tierra Fusionada luchando contras las hordas de Drago.

-¿Seguro de qué sois inocentes?-Dijo Dimentor. El villano puso una cinta y una escena apareció en las pantallas de la nave de Subaru.

-¡Bogetto! ¡Héroes del Omniverso! ¡Entidades Cósmicas! ¡DIGIXROSS!

Los héroes y Bogetto fueron cubiertos con una luz dorada. Las luces se unieron en un mismo punto. Entonces, una explosión ocurrió. En el lugar en el que se juntaron las luces apareció Gogetto, pero llevaba una armadura dorada y plateada.

-¡Saludad a Gogetto Modo Omni!

Dimentor detuvo el vídeo.

-¡No sois tan inocentes como afirmais! ¡Vosotros sois los más culpables de todos! ¡Vosotros humillasteis a Parallox! ¡OS MATARÉ YA MISMO!

La nave de Dimentor comenzó a disparar a la nave de Subaru. Subaru logró recuperar el control de la nave y contratacó.

-¡Huiremos! Según Mehime, Dimentor tiene un poder impresionante.

La nave de Subaru escapó en otra dirección. La nave de Dimentor comenzó a seguirla.

-¡Corre Arenero! ¡Corre por lo que más quieras!

-La próxima vez clona a Flash...

-¡Chibimentors! ¡Subid a la rueda y corred con el quejica de Arenero!

-¡Sí!

Todos los Chibimentors subieron a la nave y comenzaron a correr. Dimentor se encargó de controlar las armas de su nave.

-¡Por fin te vengaré amigo Parallox! ¡Por fin mis años de jugar a Star Fox me servirán para algo! ¡Arenero! ¡Haz un Barrell Roll!

-¿Un qué?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Era una broma!

Dimentor consiguió dañar un motor de la nave de Subaru. Y esta cayó a uno de los Universos que había cerca.

-¡TRAS ELLOS! ¡NO LES DARÉ NI UN SEGUNDO DE DESCANSO!

-¿Y a nosotros nos lo darás?

-¡Otra vez sarcasmo!

La nave de Dimentor entró en ese Universo.

 _ **Tierra-Av.**_

Agua.

Tierra.

Fuego.

Aire.

-¡Corazón!-Gritó Dimentor.-Me equivoqué de Universo...

-Amo, no interrumpa.

-Perdón.

Las cuatro naciones viven ahora en armonía.

Y todo gracias al Avatar, que venció al Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Pero ahora, un extraño objeto cayó del cielo.

Los problemas han vuelto a comenzar.

 **Capital de la Nación del Fuego.**

2 años han pasado tras la caída de Ozai. Ahora, Zuko era el nuevo Señor del Fuego. Y todos vivían pacíficamente.

La nave cayó ante Aang y Katara, que estaban de visita en la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Katara.

-¡Vamos a ver!

Aang y Katara fueron al lugar del siniestro. Subaru y Sarudes estaban inconscientes y malheridos. Por suerte, los otros héroes estaban bien. De momento, ya que la nave de Dimentor apareció en el cielo.

-¡Ahí estáis! ¡Chibimentors Amarillo, Rojo, Verde, Azul y Rosa! ¡A por ellos!

Los cinco Chibimentors atacaron a los héroes.

-¡Jet Pistol!

-¡Rasengan!

-¡Supreme Thunder!

-¡Kaze no Kizu!

-¡Grrrrr!

Luffy, Naruto, Sailor Jupiter, Inuyasha y Lobezno acabaron con los cinco Chibimentors.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Mis niños! ¡Lo pagareis caro!

-Tiene más en la nave.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Arenero! ¡Encárgate tú!

-Bien...

El Arenero se convirtió en arena y comenzó a atacar a los héroes con tormentas de arena.

-¡PUAJ! ¡Qué fastidio!

-¡No veo!

-¡Así Arenero! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Dimentor sacó varios cubos negros y los activó. De los cubos salieron rayos que atraparon a los héroes. Los héroes no pudieron evitar ser absorbidos por los cubos.

-Bien... ¡Atrapados! Pero Subaru Ikari no está... ¡Se me ha ocurrido una genial idea! ¡Subaru Ikari! Tengo a tus soldaditos. Si quieres volver a verlos con vida, te aconsejo que vengas a mi nave dentro de una hora y te entregues. ¡Recuerda! Una hora. Si no vienes, despídete de tus amigos.

-¡Detente!

Aang y Katara aparecieron ante Dimentor y el Arenero.

-¡Avatar!-Gritó Dimentor.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Delante tuyo! ¿No lo ves?

-No. Solamente veo a un niño calvo.

-¡Ese es el Avatar!

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Pensé que hablabas de esos aliens azulados!

-¡Cabeza playa! Y tú, Avatar Aang, no te metas. Contra ti no tengo nada. ¡Nos vamos, Arenero!

Dimentor y el Arenero subieron a su nave y se fueron a una isla que había cerca de la Nación del Fuego.

-Chicos...-Subaru recuperó el conocimiento. Pero apenas podía moverse y cayó al suelo. Katara y Aang fueron a ayudarle.

Un poderoso enemigo, Dimentor, ha derrotado a los héroes y los ha capturado. ¿Podrán Subaru y Sarudes salvarlos? ¿Logrará Dimentor vengarse de aquellos que derrotaron a Parallox?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¡Hola lectores! ¡Soy Dimentor! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡En el próximo capítulo me apoderaré de este Megaverso y cumpliré mi venganza! El próximo capítulo se llama "¡Adorad a Dimentor! ¡Nuevo dueño de este fic!" ¡Aquel que se lo pierda será fulminado!

-Urano: ¡Ese no es el título el próximo capítulo! ¡El próximo capítulo se llamará "Operación Rescate".

-Dimentor: Pero me vengaré de todos, Urano. Ya lo verás...

-Urano: Ya veremos... Ahora a responder reviews:

-Dimentor: ¡OH! ¡Reviews! ¡Te ayudo a responder!

-Urano: No hace...

-Dimentor: ¡Insisto!

-Urano: Bueno... ¡Comencemos!

-Dimentor: ¡YUJU! Veamos... El amigo **carlos13** nos dice: "no se discute con los 80s, nos dieron buenas series comics y mangas. Al fin uub demostro ser el mejor alumno de goku, por que seamos sinceros, tanto goten como gohan, en gt eran una burlA de lo que fueron. otra mision cumplida. ahora veamos que sigue.

-Urano: Pues Dimentor ha atrapado a los héroes. Y ahora está en manos de Subaru y Sarudes rescatarlos.

-Dimentor: No lo harán. ¡Y cuánta razón tienes al decir eso de los 80! Los 80 nos dieron series como Urusei Yatsura, Ranma 1/2, El Teatro de Rumiko... ¿Dije Urusei Yatsura?

-Urano: Me parece que no. Pasemos al siguiente.

-Dimentor: Ok. Ahora es el turno de **BRANDON369.** Él nos ha escrito: "¡Vivan los 80! En fin, se libraron de la gran amenaza... de momento, aunque les costo bastante, y Don Patch esta logrando su objetivo de obtener el protagonismo que no tuvo en los otros fics xD Aunque me sorprende que hayan noqueado a Sonic tan facilmente, es de los mas fuertes del equipo, crei que ayudaria mas". En eso de Sonic tiene razón. Y ahora es cuando dices "Un mago lo hizo".

-Urano: Un mago lo hizo... ¡Uh! ¿Eres Joseph Joestar o qué? Bueno, eso es porque el golpe de Balbaros contenía la energía que absorbió de Ub y los demás. Y Don Patch se lo está currando. ¡Puede que le suba el sueldo y todo!

-Dimentor: Y también tiene razón en lo de los 80, que nos dio series como Urusei Yatsura...

-Urano: Ya lo hemos pillado, Dimentor. Pasa al siguiente.

-Dimentor: Borde. Digo, OK. El siguiente es... ¡Papa! ¡Papi **Ultimate Dimentor** te dejó review! ¡Hola papi! Papi nos dice: "Hola, y perdón por no comentar el capítulo anterior, ni el anterior a ese, es que estuve ocupado por mi regreso a clases (Por eso tuve que dividir el capítulo 4 de Sailor y Medio), así que ya tú sabes, pero bueno, buen capítulo de origen de Hexilio y buena batalla en tierra GGG, no me esperaba ver a Mérida de Brave, aunque ¿No correspondería al multiverso Pixar? ¿O debería decir universo Pixar?, esto lo dijo por la Teoría Pixar, pero si es parte del multiverso DS… ¿Eso significa que los multiversos Marvel y Star Wars son parte del multiverso DS?... pero bueno, por cierto me pregunto dónde estará Acces, sobre mi HPSW, te la envió por MP y aquí te doy mi OC." Y también te manda su tercer OC y la historia de Tierra 221996. Que no es nada de lotería, Urano.

-Urano: Lo sé. Fue una pequeña broma. En realidadtenía que haber dicho "Megaverso Ds" que incluye los Universos donde viven los personajes de Disney y Pixar y que harán aparición en este fic. Star Wars y Marvel están fuera. Y la info está bien y me encanta. Pasemos al siguiente, Dimentor.

-Dimentor: ¡Oído cocina! **baraka108** nos dice: "me ha gustado el cpaitulo mucho ubb se hace de un rival y los centinelas sugren una semi derrota que tierra sera amenazada ahora y que peligros traerá sin mas que decir espero con ansia la continuacion.

pd en mi jpsa goten y sailor chibi moon son pareja y natsu y lucy esposos"

-Urano: Pues...

-Dimentor: Ya respondo yo. El peligro al que se han enfrentado he sido yo. ¡Y gané! Y mi presencia amenaza la Tierra de "Avatar: El último Maestro del Aire". La serie. No esa película que hicieron y que está a la altura de Dragon Ball Evolution... ¡BLEGH! No, La película de Avatar es un poco mejor que... ¡BLAARGH!

-Urano: ¡Cómo me estás dejando la página, Dimentor!

-Dimentor: Perdón... Pero no puedo con esa película... **Lady Ashura** nos dice: "¡Tismona apareció! Y algo me dice que es ella la que espiaba a Viznil. Y tengo ganas de ver que poder le das a Tismona.

Por cierto, me gusstaría que Tismona se "aliara" con Grozlerr para robarle recursos para poder resucitar a Parallox.

¡Besitos!"

-Urano: Sí. Y tomará un papel importante en el futuro. Ya verás. Y sí, es ella la que espiaba a Viznil.

-Dimentor: ¿Puedo secuestrarte ahora, Lady Ashura?

-Lady Ashura: ¡No!

-Urano: Pasa al siguiente.

-Dimentor: Bien. **Super Kami Guru** escribió "¡Ub vs Helixio! Eso no me lo esperaba. Me gusta la rivalidad." Y te manda el Tercer OC.

-Urano: Me alegra que te guste la rivalidad. Y el OC está bien. Es interesante.

-Dimentor: Ahora es el turno de **Zascalasca.** Dice: "Gran capítulo! Esto se pone interesante. ¿A qué tierra irán ahora? Y pienso como carlos13, los 80 fueron muy buenos en ese sentido." Y te manda la historia de su Tierra. Y yo opino igual sobre los 80. Nos dio...

-Urano: ¡Vale! Pues han ido a la Tierra de Aang y Katara.

-Dimentor: Ahora vamos con **HappyBarryWhite** que nos dice: "Buen capítulo. Con ganas de leer el próximo." Y te manda un OC. Pues aquí tienes el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado. **Doffy** nos dice: "¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Estuve ocupado y no pude dejarte reviews. Pero has estado haciendo un gran trabajo." Y te manda dos OCs, uno con la historia de la JPSA que ha creado. Y otro que parece peligroso.

-Urano: Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Me dejaste un review en el penúltimo capítulo de "GT Beyond". Yo soy de los que se acuerda de sus leales lectores. No como el que creó al OC que tanto odias.

-Dimentor: Pasemos al último review, que ha sido escrito por **Gorgeous.** Nos dice: "Hola. Gran fic este también. Soy fan tuya desde el principio. Lo que pasa es que soy muy olvidadiza y no comento siempre. XD"

-Urano: Muchas gracias por leerme. Yy no pasa nada. Lo importante es leer las historias, que para eso las escribo.

-Dimentor: Y con esto terminamos hoy.

-Urano: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

-Dimentor: ¡EN EL QUE VENGARÉ A PARALLOX! ¡AMIGO, TU MUERTE SERÁ VENGADA!

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_

-Dimentor: Ha sido divertido ayuarte a responder reviews. Puede que en el próximo capítulo te vuelva a ayudar.

-Urano: ¡Me parece bien!

-Tennosuke de Tierra-4721: ¡Y yo le cambiaré el título!

-Urano: Prepárate para tener hijos con la Princesa del Espacio Bultos

-Tennosuke: ¡Ah!


	9. Operación rescate

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Parallox, Oculox, Viznil, Suicredi, los Chibimentors y GilgaKles son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Ultimate Dimentor es el creador de Dimentor.**_

 _ **Sabark es de baraka108.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

Mi nombre es Dimentor. Y por fin llevaré a cabo mi venganza. Es hora de que aquellos que humillaron y destruyeron a Parallox paguen caro sus acciones.

Y comenzaré con Subaru Ikari y sus Centinelas del Infinito.

 _ **Capítulo 8: Operación rescate.**_

Un hombre que llevaba una armadura de color negro similar a la de Monarca del Universo DC y que cubría todo su cuerpo, cuyo rostro esta oculto por una casco plateado similar al de un espartano de Tierra-Ha (Nota: Universo donde transcurren las aventuras de Master Chief), su piel es de color violeta y cargaba en su espalda un martillo similar al de ronan pero mas largo y que tiene una tunica de color rojo y cuyo brazo izquierdo es mecanico llegó a Tierra-Av. Concretamente apareció cerca de la Nación del Fuego.

-En este mundo... Noto un poder y una oscuridad similares al de ese desgraciado que destruyó mi mundo...

El hombre comenzó a volar en dirección a donde estaba la nave de Dimentor.

Por otro lado, Aang y Katara ayudaron a Subaru.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Katara.

-Dimentor... Tiene a mis amigos.

-¿Dimentor? ¿El tipo que había aquí antes?

-Sí... Debo... ¡ARGH!

-¡No te muevas! ¡Estás muy malherido!-Katara generó agua y sanó las heridas de Subaru y Sarudes.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Gracias!-Dijo Sarudes, el cual estaba sanado.

-¿Un mono que habla?-Dijo Katara asustada.

-A mí no me parece tan raro...-Dijo Aang.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda, Katara y Aang.

-¿Nos conoces?

-Sí. Yo os he observado. Procedo de otro Universo... No tengo tiempo para esto. Debo salvar a mis amigos.

-¡Os ayudamos! ¡Tenemos experiencia salvando gente!

-No puedo poneros en riesgo... Dimentor es un enemigo que no hay que subestimar.

-Es raro...-Dijo Sarudes.-¿Por qué Dimentor no acabó con el Avatar? Toda la gente acabó unida en Gogetto Modo Omni.

-Ellos no. Este Universo fue uno de los primeros mundos que destruyó Drago. Una vez terminada la Crisis, Mehime, los Dragones y el Genio reconstruyeron todo el Omniverso y borraron de las memorias de la gente de los Universos destruídos la amenaza de Drago. Por eso Dimentor no va a por ellos.

-Ya veo. ¡Ukiki! Pero creo, Subaru, que debes aceptar su ayuda. Nosotros no podremos con Dimentor y su tropa.

-No me gusta meter a inocentes en esto... Pero tienes razón, Sarudes. Aang. Katara. Subid a la nave. Vamos a reclutar al Equipo Avatar.

 _ **########**_

Dimentor y Arenero estaban fuera de la nave. Los héroes estaban atrapados en los cubos todavía. Los Chibimentors miraban los cubos sin perder detalle. Lo curioso es que Sailor Jupiter y Lucy llevaban bañador. El Arenero estaba tumbado en una hamaca y Dimentor bailaba (Nota: Como Hynkel en "El Gran Dictador")

-¡Ah! ¡Soy feliz! ¡Las cosas me están saliendo fabulosamente bien! ¡Mi plan en mi megaverso va de maravilla! ¡Y pronto podré vengar a Parallox! ¡Estoy tan feliz que besaría a Lucy o a Sailor Jupiter! ¡Qué diablos! ¡Las besaré a las dos!

En ese momento, el cielo se oscureció. Una llama oscura apareció ante Dimentor y el Arenero y de ella salió Tismona.

-¡Me alegro de verte, Dimentor!

-¡Tismona! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡Y tan guapa como siempre!

-No has cambiado nada... Dime, ¿qué te trae aquí?

-Parallox. Vengaré su muerte.

-Cierto. Tú y el amo eráis amigos... Pero no tienes porque vengarte de él... ¡Yo lo resucitaré!

-¿Vas a resucitarlo? ¿Cómo?

-Ya verás... Dimentor, ¿únete a mi causa? ¡Trabaja para mí!

-¡Bahahahahaha! ¡Te has vuelto muy graciosa, Tismona! ¿Yo trabajar para ti? Si puedo acabar contigo enseguida. ¡Además! ¿Cómo vas a resucitar a alguien que no está muerto?

-¿Hablas del Parallox que hay en Tierra-28714? ¡Ja! ¡Ese no es tan poderoso como el real! ¡Pero mi plan le incluye! Bueno, como no quieres trabajar para mí... Tendré que irme por donde he venido. ¡Ah! Me gustaría pedirte un favor... Haz que Subaru Ikari sufra antes de mandarlo al Infierno... ¡Besitos!

Tismona abandonó Tierra-Av. Arenero se quedó mirando a Dimentor.

-¿Quién es ella, Amo?

-Un Bombón llamado Tismona... ¡Ah! ¡Que suertudo fue Parallox! ¡Él si sabía encontrar bellezas! ¡Un día secuestraré a Lum Invader y la convertiré en mi amante!

-¿Buscará una mujer para mí?

-¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Chibimentor Rosa?

-Verá...

 **Flashback.**

Arenero sacó valor y declaró su amor a Chibimentor Rosa.

-Te amo, Chibimentor Rosa. Formemos una familia.

Chibimentor Rosa se sonrojó. Pero pronto comenzaron los problemas...

-¡Y en honor a tu nombre, una rosa para otra rosa!

-¡UNA ROSA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡SOY ALÉRGICO A LAS ROSAS! ¡No quiero verte en mi vida!

El corazón de Arenero quedó destrozado. Una lágrima cayó por la cara del esbirro de Dimentor.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-¿Arenero? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. No pasa nada, Amo.

En ese momento, la nave de Subaru llegó y de ella bajaron Subaru, Sarudes, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph y Sokka. Este último estaba asombrado.

-¡Es un sueño! ¡Toodo esto es un sueño! ¡Uno muy raro!

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Subaru Ikari y el famoso Equipo Avatar! ¡Sed bienvenidos a vuestro fin! ¡Arenero! ¡Chibimentors! ¡A la carga!

Subaru se puso su armadura y comenzó a pelear contra Dimentor.

Sarudes combatió contra el Arenero mientras los Chibimentors luchaban contra el Equipo Avatar.

Los Centinelas veían la batalla desde sus cubos.

-¡ME ESTÁN ROBANDO PROTAGONISMO!-Gritó Don Patch.

SuperBoy y Ub intentaban destruir sus prisiones con su fuerza. Pero era inútil. Ni el mismo Anti-Monitor podría escapar de esos cubos. Sin embargo, no se rendían. Donatello usaba sus conocimientos científicos para buscar una escapatoria.

-A ver... He escapado de trampas igual de peligrosas... Si golpeo en este lado del cubo...

Donatello usó su Bo y golpeó en una esquina del cubo. Este se rompió y Donatello fue liberado.

-¡Funcionó!

-¡AH! ¡La tortuga escapó! Ahora entiendo porque Krang y El Triturador las oian tanto...

-¿Triturador?-Dijo Donatello confuso.

-Es como llaman a Oroku Saki en el Megaverso-UD. ¡Libera al resto!

-¡Vale!

-¡Cómo si fuera a dejarte!

Dimentor iba a atacar a Donatello, pero Subaru le atacó con su espada. Dimentor creó una espada y se defendió.

-¡Jejejeje! No podrás ganarme. No podías hacerle nada a Parallox. ¿Qué me harás a mí, insecto?

Dimentor pateó a Subaru y lo mandó bien lejos. Subaru atacó a Dimentor con su Space Breaking Cut, pero Dimentor desapareció en un brillo dorado.

-Ese poder...

-Es de Acceso, sí. O como se llama aquí, Access. Pero no es el Access que ha desaparecido. No. Yo sé donde está el Access de este Megaverso. Pero no pienso decirtelo. Pero te diré algo. Verás, en mi base tengo una máquina en la que tengo atrapadas a varias personas. Y esa máquina me deja usar los poderes de mis prisioneros. El único que no puedo usar es el de Franklin Richards. Pero mi amigo Parallox me dio una esfera de cristal. Con ella puedo crear cualquier cosa. Toda cosa menos universos y resucitar gente, ya que eso me desintegraría. ¡Observa lo que sí puedo hacer! ¡Aparece, Dimonstruo Suicredi!

Un monstruo parecido a Dimentor pero azul y plateado y con mazas redondas en lugar de manos, apareció al lado de Dimentor.

-¡Observa! ¡Este Dimonstruo posée el poder de Sailor Mercury y las habilidades de Shampoo! ¡Ataca Suicredi!

-¡A la orden, sexy emperador del Omniverso, Dimentor! ¡Dimentor Aqua Rhapsody!

Una enorme corriente de agua golpeó con fuerza a Subaru. Donatello liberó a los otros Centinelas a tiempo. Y el Equipo Avatar acabó con los Chibimentors, pero fueron atacados por el Arenero.

-¿Eh? ¿Y estas ropas?-Lucy y Sailor Jupiter, curiosamente, llevaban trajes de baño muy provocativos.

-¡Dimentor!-Ub se lanzó contra el villano de otro Megaverso.

-¡Dead Scream!-Dimentor golpeó a Ub con el ataque de Sailor Pluto.-¡Chúpate esa! ¡Arenero, acaba con el Avatar y su equipo! ¡Suicredi, acaba con Subaru y los centinelas!

-¿Y usted que hará, amo?

-Encargárme de la visita.-Dijo Dimentor. Ante él apareció Lord Quimecha.

-Así que amigo Parallox... Si eres aliado del difunto Parallox, eres enemigo nuestro.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso Parallox y tu amo se conocían?

-Sí. Eran rivales. Parallox le fastidió su primer intento de reformar la realidad. Luego vino GilgaKles. Y después Mehime... ¡Yo acabaré con los enemigos del Amo Grozlerr! ¡Y eso incluye a sus aliados! ¡Onda Caos!

-¡Golpe Dimentor!-Un grupo de Chibimentors protegió a su amo. Juntaron sus energías y crearon un ataque que chocó con el ataque de Lord Quimecha. Pero Lord Quimecha, con un movimiento rápido, destruyó a los "hijos" de Dimentor.

-¡No! ¡Mis pequeños Power Rangers de usar y tirar! ¡No importa! ¡Tengo más en la nave! ¡Golpe Dimentor!

Con una mano y usando la esfera de Parallox, Dimentor creó un ataque parecido que mandó a Lord Quimecha contra una roca.

El Arenero aba problemas al Equipo Avatar, pero Aang entró en el Modo Avatar y derrotó al Arenero con el control sobre el agua. El Arenero quedó hecho barro.

-Amo... ¡Ayuda!

-Tranquilo Arenero. Eso lo solucionó con un secador... ¡Que me dejé en casa! ¡Rayos! ¡Y no puedo crear uno con la esfera ya que he consumido mucha energía al crear a Suicredi y a los Chibimentors! ¡Arenero, Chibimentors! ¡A casa! ¡Suicredi, mata a Subaru y a todos los que están aquí!

Dimentor y sus esbirros subieron a la nave y abandonaron Tierra-Av. Lord Quimecha iba a atacar, pero recibió una llamada de Helixio.

-¡Amo! ¡Nos han robado! ¡Vuelva enseguida!

Lord Quimecha no dijo nada y abandonó ese Universo para regresar a su base.

Suicredi atacó a los Centinelas. El Equipo Avatar ayudó a los héroes, pero Subaru lo impidió. Pero Suicredi atacó a los amigos de Aang. Aang, furioso, atacó a Suicredi con fuertes torbellinos, pero Suicredi los esquivó. Suicredi se quedó quieto mirando a los héroes.

-¡Nos analiza!-Dijo Donatello.

-Es verdad... Dimentor dijo que tenía el poder de Sailor Mercury. Y las habilidades de lucha de Shampoo.

-Eso quiere decir que es muy listo.-Dijo Sailor Jupiter.

-¿Y quién es Shampoo?-Preguntó Ub.

-Uuna chica china experta en artes marciales. Su nivel es el mismo que el de Chichi. Y su furia también es igual de terrible.-Dijo Subaru. Ub, que conocía a la mujer de su maestro, tragó saliva.

Suicredi expulsó un aura azulada y todo el agua que rodeaba la isla comenzó a alzarse.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso no lo sabe hacer Ami!

-¡No! ¡Eso es una habilidad que el glorioso Dimentor al cual todos debeis adorar como el Dios que es me ha otorgado! ¡Voy a hundir esta isla en el mar! ¡Y luego, toos los pueblos de este Planetucho os acompañarán al Infierno! ¡Todos morirán ahogados!

Suicredi iba a hacer que el agua inundará toda la isla. Pero Katara detuvo a Suicredi con su control sobre la sangre y Aang hizo retroceder el agua.

-¡No... NO PUEDO MOVERME!

-¡Ahora!

Los Centinelas atacaron y destruyeron a Suicredi, salvando así sus vidas y las de toda Tierra-Av.

 _ **########**_

-¡Amo!-Gritó el Arenero.-¡Han derrotado a Suicredi!

-Malditos... No solo matan a mi mejor amigo. ¡Sino que destruyen a uno de mis soldados! Si le hubiera hecho caso a Parallox... ¡Debí haberle ayudado en su Crisis! ¡Ahora ambos tendríamos nuestras Utopías! ¡Arenero! Pon rumbo al Megaverso-UD. Por hoy volvemos a casa. No puedo dejar aparcado por mucho tiempo mi plan. Eso daría tiempo a los héroes de mi megaverso para organizarse.

-Sí, amo.

-¡Centinelas del Infinito! ¡No he acabado con vosotros! ¡Dimentor volverá y triunfará! ¡Y una vez lo haga, bailaré sobre vuestros cadáveres descuartizados y sangrientos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

En e se momento, un Chibimentor llegó a la nave de Dimentor.

-Bienvenido, Chibimentor Octarino.

-¿Con quién habla, Amo?

-Con un Chibimentor que es de un color que solamente pueden ver los magos, los gatos y aquellos que van a morir.

-He robado material a Lord Quimech que le será útil en su preparativo para la guerra.

-¡Excelente! ¡Por fin algo me sale bien en este Megaverso! ¡DAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Base de Lord Quimecha.**_

Lord Quimecha regresó a su base. Todo estaba destrozado. Viznil y Helixio estaban malheridos.

-Lord Quimecha. Que bien que haya vuelto...

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Un esbirro de Dimentor y una mujer vampiro nos atacaron y nos robaron información y materiales. ¡Lo siento Amo! ¡Esa mujer era poderosa y muy escurridiza!

-No pasa nada... Acabaremos con todos aquellos que desafíen a Grozlerr.

 _ **#########**_

Subaru tuvo una idea.

-A ver que os parece mi idea. En nuestro equipo no tenemos a nadie con poderes curativos. Así que me gustaría reclutar a Katara.

-Me encantaría poder ayudar en la lucha contra esos malvados.

-¡Bienvenida!-Gritó todo el equipo.

Aang y el resto del Equipo Avatar respetaron la decisión de Katara y Subaru.

-Ten cuidado...-Dijo Aang.-Si quieres, puedo ir contigo.

-No. Tu eres necesario aquí. Volveré cuando acabemos con Grozlerr.

Katara y Aang se dieron un beso de despedida.

Los Centinelas y el nuevo miembro de su equipo subieron a la nave y partieron al Vacio entre Universos

Los héroes han vencido esta vez a Dimentor y han salvado Tierra-Av.

¿Volverán a encontrarse con Dimentor? ¿Logrará Tismona resucitar a Parallox?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero os haya gustado.

-Dimentor: ¡A mí no me ha gustado! ¡Quiero mi venganza!

-Urano: El próximo capítulo se titula: "El truco sucio de Tismona".

-Dimentor: No me gusta ese título deja que lo cam...

-Tennosuke: ¡Si aprecias tu vida mejor que no lo hagas!

Y ahora, una pregunta.

 **Si os hubiera pedido OCs para "Justice Power Society of Avengers". ¿Cómo hubieran sido? No vale repetir los que habéis usado en este fic. Y tampoco hacer que sean miembros de la JPSA. Ya veréis por qué... :)**

 **Quiero que me mandeis 3 OCs. Un aliado, un enemigo y uno neutral.**

 **Luego os diré para que los quiero.**

Y ahora, a responder reviews, con la ayuda de Dimentor. ¿Preparado?

-Dimentor: Cuando tu digas, Urano.

-Urano: Primer review.

-Dimentor: Ok. **carlos13** nos dice: "bueno tal parece que un tercio del equipo avatar saldra del retiro ang siempre fue una persona que seguia una causa justa, bueno ya brillo donpatch y luego uub ahora es turno de el unico que ha sido puesto en jaulas numerosas veces y escapado , donatello el mejor ninja del equipo." ¡Ah! Y se mete con el pobre Naruto. XD.

-Urano: Bueno, un tercio no. Subaru ha reclutado al equipo entero. Y han derrotado a los Chibimentors y a la criatura de Dimentor. Y he usado tu idea para liberar a los héroes. Si teneis ideas, mandádmelas. Soy todo oídos.

-Dimentor: Yo tengo una. Dimentor aparece y se carga a los héroes. Luego aparece en Sharack y se casa con Mehime. Y ambos resucitan a Parallox. ¿Qué te parece?

-Urano: Siguiente review...

-Dimentor: Borde... **BRANDON369** nos dice: "Buen capitulo, ya le llego el turno a los de Avatar, esos aliens azulados me agradan... o acaso era el calvo que controlaba los elementos? Y Wolverine si que sabe ponerle nombre a sus ataques, como la poderosa tecnica "¡Grrrrr!" xD En fin ya quiero saber que pasara en el proximo cap"

-Urano: Si, es el alien azul y calvo que controlaba los elementos y... Me he liado... XD

-Dimentor: **baraka108** nos dice: "jajaja un muy genial capitulo dimentor es un desmadre xd es divertido y poderoso , los centinelas estan en graves aprietos , el mundo de avatar no tiene nadas lo suficiente poderso para rivalisar sabaru tendra que ingeniarselas para ganar , logra dimentor lograr su venganza? podra mehime dejar de estar deprimida? urano recupera el fic? todo esto y mas en el proximo cpaitulo de la rosa de gua...eh quise decir centinelas del infinito" Por desgracia. Esos malvados Centinelas me han derrotado esta vez. ¡Pero pronto me apoderaré de esta página y de toas las demás!

-Urano: Pasa al comentario de **Lady Ashura**

-Dimentor: Bien. Nos dice: "Dimentor me encanta. Es la leche. Con ganas de volver a verlo. Y me alegra ver a Aang y a Katara. Me encantaba Avatar (La serie, no la pelicula de los aliens azules) Y me encantaría que Tismona tuviera una conversación con Dimentor. ¡Besitos!" ¡Ay! Me he enamorado. Y en este capítulo, Tismona y yo hemos chrlado. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener con ella otra cosa...

-Tismona: ¡Pervertido! ¡Chuparé tu sangre!

-Dimentor: ¡Puedes chupar mi...

-Tismona: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Pervertido!

-Urano: ¡PASA A OTRO REVIEW!

-Dimentor: ¡Perdón! Casi convierto tu fic en una novela erótica. **Super Kami Guru** dice: "¡Los héroes han sido capturados! ¡Vamos Subaru Ikari! ¡Salvalos o Helixio perderá a su rival! Bueno... Siempre puede tener como rival a Aang. XD ¿Se unirá Aang o Katara a los Centinelas? ¿Piensas unir a más gente al grupo?"

-Urano: Se ha unio Katara. Y no se unirá nadie más. El grupo ya es bastante extenso.

-Dimentor: Si quieres, Super Kami Guru, me puedo cargar a Ub y ser yo el rival de Helixio...

-Urano: **Doffy** me ha escrito: "¡Gracias por acordarte de mí! Prometo que intentaré dejarte más reviews.

Sobre el capítulo, ha estado genial. Los héroes en peligro y Dimentor a un paso de cumplir su venganza. Si que fue fuerte la amistad entre Parallox y él. ¿La narrarás en algún capítulo especial? Espero con ansias el próximo capítulo. Y espero que Suabru salve a los héroes. O si no tendrá que buscar relevos." Si, la explicaré en un especial. Y otra cosa... ¿Suabru? ¡Eso es nombre de Pokémon! XD.

-Dimentor: H **appyBarryWhite** nos dice: "¡Gran capítulo! ¿Qué pasará en el próximo cpítulo? ¿Ganará Dimentor o Subaru? ¿Se llamará tu cuenta Mister Conde de Dimentor? Ahora en serio, ¿Saldrá otra vez tu JPSA en este fic? Seguro que Subaru va a por ellos para rescatar a los Centinelas. ¡Eso molaría!" A mí también me hubiera gustado eso de un Team-Up entre la JPSA y los CdI. ¡Y LUEGO APAREZCO YO Y ME LOS CARGO!

-Urano: El Team-Up ocurrirá. Y Dimentor saldrá en ese capítulo.

-Dimentor: ¡UN SPOILER! ¡CUIDADO! **Gorgeous te ha escirto lo siguiente: "** ¡Jajajajajaja! Menudo este Dimentor. Has conseguido que me ria en público. Eres muy malo. Y espero que Dimentor no consiga lo que quiere. Con ganas de leer el próximo capítulo. Y seguro que me volveré a reir en público. No, lo leeré en privado, o la gente creerá que estoy loco." Vaya, si que soy popular. La gente me quiere. Y siento que por mi culpa te hayas reído en público.

-Urano: **Fan Number Uan** dice: "Vengo de leer "Resistencia". Me gusta como enlazas tus fics. ¡Eres el P... Amo! (Modo Pelota Off) Pobres centinelas... Pero confio en Subaru y el Equipo Avatar. Seguro que lograrán salvar a los héroes. Pero Dimentor es un enemigo formidable y gracioso. ¿Podrán con él? PD: ¿Visitarán los Centinelas las Tierras de "Amazing Spider-Man" y "Man of Steel"?" Gracias por el cumplido. Y sí, las visitarán. Los Centinelas trabajarán con ellos en una misión. Y Conner interactuará con el Superman de ese mundo.

-Dimentor: Y por último... Y no menos importante... ¡PAPI **ULTIMATE DIMENTOR!** Papi dice: "Genial, y Dimentor hace su épica aparición y por lo visto está más loco y OP que nunca, ¿Chibimentors?... ¡Genial!, nunca se me hubiera imaginado, aplausos amigo, me encanta como manejas a Dimentor. -Dimentor: ¿Enserio? ¡NO SE PARECE EN NADA A MÍ! No te quejes, le di la libertad de manejarte como se le diera la gana… claro, le doy una que otra idea, pero él decide si aplicarlas o no. -Dimentor: ¡¿Pero es que no te preocupa mi imagen de villano imponente y respetable?! Si… pero después de la patada, me abrí a la posibilidad de darte un poco de humor para no caer en el villano cliché, en especial porque tu contrato abarca más de un fic y para villanos que se tardan demasiado en ejecutar su plan sin chistes, cuando los héroes si los hacen, ya tenemos al Thanos de las películas. -Dimentor: ¡¿Pero por qué me veo como un idiota?! ¡ADEMÁS NO TENGO NINGÚN CONTRATO! Sí, pero admite que este Dimentor es genial, incluso más que tú. -Dimentor: ¡Eres la persona más diabólica y ruin que he conocido! ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¿Qué aparezca en uno de esos fics de comedia sin sentido que lees y tanto te gustan? Pues, pronto aparecerás en uno de FNaF, el más loco de todos. -Dimentor: ¡TE ODIO!-Se va a su base a llorar por que su vida fue difícil. Que llorón… Discúlpalo amigo, al igual que Parallox, no entiende lo que es ser un autor, saludos. PD: ¡Genial la tierra 221996 ha nacido! Gracias a que mi Oc entro en tu megaverso… eso significa que somos padres (?)… ok no… XD… saludos. PD 2: No sé por qué, pero cuando Dimentor capturo a los centinelas después de pelear con ellos, pensé en Pokemon XD

-Urano: Lo entiendo. Es difícil criar a un villano en estos tiempos modernos...

-Parallox: **¿Difícil? ¡Eres un padre cruel! ¿Qué clase de padre mata a su hijo en un fic? ¡Yo tuve que haber ganado la Crisis!**

-Urano: ¡A MÍ NO ME GRITAS! ¡A TU CUARTO!

-Parallox: **¡TE ODIO!**

-Urano: En fin... ¡Ah! Y los de Game Freak han contratado a Dimentor para que sea el nuevo protagonista del nuevo juego de POKÉMON.

-Dimentor: Cierto. Se llamará "Pokémon Rosa" y aquí un pequeño trailer.

 _ **Pokémon Rosa.**_

Dimentor es un joven que vive en Pueblo Tlaxca. El chico fue corriendo a por su primer Pokémon al Laboratorio del Profesor Hierbajo.

Hierbajo: Bienvenido, Dimentor. Toma, tu pokémon.

Dimentor ha obtenido a Ataru. ¿Quiéres ponerle un mote?

-Dimentor: ¡No! ¡Vamos! ¡Seré el nuevo Campeón Pokémon!

Dimentor salió de Pueblo Tlaxca y se metió en una zona con hierba. En ese momento...

Chica sexy Lum Invader apareció.

-Dimentor: ¡Adelante, Ataru!

Ataru usó Abrazo Pervertido.

¡Es Súper Efectivo!

Dimento arrojó Hentai Ball.

¡Enhorabuena! ¡Has capturado a Lum Invader!

-Dimentor: ¡Preparaos! ¡Chicas del Mundo seréis mías!

 **Fin del trailer.**

-Dimentor: Y mi rival será Parallox.

-Urano: Y si no te importa. ¿Podría hacer que imentor instalara su base en Tierra-221996?

-Dimentor: ¡Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¡Portaos bien!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_


	10. El truco sucio de Tismona

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Mehime, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Parallox, Oculox y Viznil son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Ultimate Dimentor es el creador de Dimentor.**_

 _ **Sabark es de baraka108.**_

 _ **Drago es de Dragon Oscuro.**_

 _ **-Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Tierra-Av.**_

La nave de Subaru abandonó ese Universo y puso rumbo al Vacio entre Universos.

Pero, mientras eso ocurría...

Una explosión sacudió una isla que había cerca. Dos seres poderosos estaban combatiendo.

La isla quedó totalmente devastada.

La causa.

Un ataque de ki.

Los dos seres que luchaban eran Tismona y Sabark. Este último atacó a la mujer vampiro ya que de ella surgía una inmensa oscuridad. Una que rivaliza con la de Drago.

-¡Ser oscuro! ¡Los seres como tú no deberíais existir! ¡Morirás!

-¿Seres como yo? Seguro que con eso te refieres al ser oscuro que destruyó tu Universo. Drago... Arrogante y presumido... Eso marcó su fin a mis manos. ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¿Has acabado con Drago?-Dijo Sabark asombrado.

-Sí... Es tan fácil engañar a los megalómanos... Les dices cosas bonitas y ya creen que eres su aliado. ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?

Sabark atacó a Tismona con un ataque de ki. La vampiro lo esquivó velozmente.

-¡Ju! ¡Qué guapo y qué arisco eres! ¿Recuerdas que hace poco un hombre casi destruye la realidad?

-Parallox... Sí. Lo sé muy bien. Mi universo se fusionó con las otras Tierras. Y sin quererlo, acabé fusionado a un tipo llamao Gogetto. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Mehime restauró todo lo que Parallox destruyó. Eso incluye a Drago. Drago fue devuelto a su prisión. Pero alguien lo liberó... ¿Adivina quién? ¡Fui yo! ¡Fufufufufu!

-¡MALDITA!-Sabark fue rápidamente a por Tismona, pero unas sombras agarraron al guerrero.

-Shadow Chain... Así estarás quieto un rato. Yo liberé a Drago. Y él comenzó de nuevo su ataque. Pero yo me lo cargué... No quiero que el Amo Parallox resucite y tenga problemas otra vez con ese lagarto superdesarrollado...

-¿Y por eso lo liberaste? ¿Para matarlo? ¡Haberlo dejado donde estaba, zorra!

-Que lengua... Para realizar mi plan necesitaba liberar a Drago...

 **Flashback.**

Tismona fue al Infierno de Tierra-F. Allí encontró a Drago encerrado en una celda de luz.

-¡Vaya! ¡El poderoso Drago atrapado como si fuera un canario!

-¿Has venido a burlarte de mí, insecto?

-No, poderoso rago. Vengo a liberarte.

-Así me gusta, chica. Los seres oscuros inferiores a mí como tú debéis ayudarme en mis planes. Libérame.

Tismona destruyó la celda con una potente llamarada. Drago escapó volando del Infierno. Tismona y el Rey Drago aparecieron en el Vacio entre Universos.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Libertad! ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo, esbirro!

-Esbirro... ¡Qué gracioso!

-¡Je! ¡Tienes agallas! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio me hablaría a mí así! Ahora, recuperaré energías. Y para eso debo destruir un Universo. ¡Comenzaré por este! ¡ZOCADO!

Una masa oscura consumió Tierra-B108. El hogar de Sabark. Él logró escapar a tiempo. (NOTA: El próximo especial será sobre él. Y allí explicaré la destrucción de Tierra-B108 detalladamente)

Drago consumió las energías que salieron disparadas cuando el Universo fue destruído.

-Bien... Me siento recuperado. Ahora, iré a Sharack y destruiré todo este Megaverso. Y después le toca al de ese Dimentor. No me gusta que exista gente que puede rivalizar conmigo.

-¿Ya estás mejor, poderoso Drago? ¡Me alegra oir eso! ¡CRIMSON NAIL!

Una estaca carmesí se clavó en el corazón de Drago. La estaca comenzó a absorber la energía oscura de Drago y ésta iba al cuerpo de Tismona.

-M...¡Maldita!

-¡Mmmmm! ¡Que oscuridad más rica! ¡Me está dando un placer inimaginable! Y debo darle gracias al difunto amo Parallox.

-¿Amo Paralox?

-Sí. Él es mi verdadero amo. El Dios de la Aniquilación Parallox es muy listo. Nos dio a mí y a Dimentor sus dos Tesoros. A Dimentor le dio la Nightmare Sphere, esfera que hace realidad cualquier deseo. Y a mí la Crimson Nail, estaca que absorbe energía de mis presas como puedes comprobar.

-Grrrrr. ¡Me vengaré!

-Lo dudo... Pero no te preocupes. Usaré bien tu poder oscuro, Drago.

La Crimson Nail terminó de absorber el poder de Drago. El cuerpo del Rey del Infierno quedó seco y acabó convertido en cenizas.

-Amo Parallox... Cada vez estoy más cerca. Pronto regresarás a este mundo y comenzaremos otra vez la Crisis en los Universos Infinitos. ¡MWAHAHAHAHA!

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Así que por eso acabaste con Drago... Ya decía que tu poder era idéntico al de ese malnacido.

-Me he divertido mucho contigo, Sabark. Ya nos veremos otro día. Cuando Parallox vuelva a la carga. ¡Besitos!

Tismona desapareció en una llama oscura. Sabark fue liberado, pero cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Lardick... ¡Juro por tu alma que detendré a esa Tismona! ¡No dejaré que otros pasen por lo que yo pasé!

 _ **########**_

 **Ruinas del Palacio de Parallox.**

Allí se refugiaba Tismona. La villana fue recibida por su sirvienta Lady Ashura, Una mujer demonio de pelo morado y que usa ropas grises. Lady Ashura fue una vez humana, pero de eso hace ya mucho. Tismona la convirtió en una demonio y la transformación hizo que olvidará cual era su nombre real y su Universo de origen. Lady Ashura recibió a su señora con un beso en los labios.

-Vaya recibimiento... ¿Estabas preocupada, Lady Ashura?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Sin ti no sabría que hacer. Ama!

-¡Qué mona! Bueno, tengo la energía de Drago y esa máquina que le robé al tonto de Lord Quimecha. Ya podemos comenzar...

Tismona puso sobre la máquina los pedazos del núcleo de Parallox. Luego, un aura oscura con forma de dragón apareció sobre el cuerpo de Tismona. La vampiresa, a continuación, dijo unas palabras.

-¡Mortui Resurgent!

Un rayo de luz surgió de la máquina. Espectros con formas de esqueletos con alas de murciélago salían del rayo. Y a continuación... El espíritu que buscaba Tismona. Él de Parallox.

- **Tismona... Has hecho un buen trabajo, mi sirvienta.**

Tismona y Lady Ashura se arrodillaron.

-Mil gracias, Dios de la Aniquilación. Pero aún necesito más energía oscura. Para reconstruir vuestro cuerpo.

 **-No importa. Con que me fabriques uno nuevo me basta.**

-¿Parallox? ¿Eres tú?

- **Esa voz... ¿Dimentor?**

Un robot con cabeza de televisión apareció ante los villanos. En la pantalla salía la cara de Dimentor y la de Arenero.

-¡PAAAARALLOX!-Gritó Dimentor llorando mares.

-Amo, que me moja...

-¡Calla Arenero! ¡Y ve a vigilar a los prisioneros! ¡Así que era cierto que Tismona quería resucitarte!

-¡Claro que sí, tonto Dimentor!-Dijo Tismona furiosa. Pero Dimentor ignoraba a Tismona ya que tenía su mirada puesta en Lady Ashura.

-Menuda moza...

- **Amigo Dimentor. Vi desde el Otro Mundo como viniste a este Megaverso para vengarme.**

-¡Sí! Eres el único que me llamó amigo. Y me vi en la necesidad de matar a aquellos que fastidiaron tu maravillosa Crisis. Pero fallé. Los subestimé. Aún con la ayuda de tu Esfera.

- **La Nightmare Sphere... Todavía la conservas...**

-¡Claro! ¡Todavía recuerdo el día en él que me diste tu tesoro!

 **Flashback.**

 **Universo de Dimentor.**

Un chico era perseguido por varios soldados. Pero esos soldados fueron fulminados por un ataque de energía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- **Parallox ha pasado.**

El chico se asustó al ver a Parallox.

- **¿Por qué me temes? Tú y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo. Sufrimiento. Tristeza. El Padre de Todo me selló en un mundo oscuro y allí fuí torturado sin piedad por los guardianes de la zona y por otros presos. ¿Temes por tu vida? Haces mal. Ya que me veo reflejado en ti.**

En ese momento apareció una joven Tismona.

-Amo. Tus generales están listos. Tu plan de modificar la realidad y convertirla en una Utopía pueden comenzar.

- **Buen trabajo Tismona. Pero te pediré que no intervengas. Ya que serás mi as en la manga por si algo llega a pasarme.**

-¿Pasarte algo a ti? ¿El Dios de la Aniquilación?

- **¡Je! ¡No te confíes! ¡Esos Seres Cósmicos son peligrosos! ¡Pero mis esbirros han logrado capturar a parte de las Baterías y mi máquina podrá llevar a cabo su función! Tismona, quiero que te refugies en este Megaverso por si acaso. Toma, usa esto solamente si mi Crisis falla.**

Parallox le dio la Crimson Nail a Tismona y ésta desapareció del lugar.

- **Y a ti chico, te daré esto. Sabrás usarlo bien. Por que veo que llegarás a ser alguien grande. Casi tanto como yo. A ti te daré la Nightmare Sphere, que hará realidad cualquier cosa que desees, con la excepción de crear utopias y de resucitar gente.**

-¿Y por qué me das esto a mí, señor Parallox?

- **Como señal de amistad.-** Dijo Parallox mientras desaparecía del Megaverso-UD.

 **Unos meses después, cuando el chico decidió llamarse Dimentor.**

Parallox regresó a la Tierra de Dimentor. Llevaba a una Tismona malerida.

- **¿Te ha quedado claro, Tismona? No quiero que detengas a Hikari Yagami. Deja que Troby lleve a cabo su reclutamiento. Yo demostraré que cualquier ataque contra mí es inútil.**

Ante Parallox apareció Dimentor.

-¡Amigo! ¡Has vuelto!

- **¿Tú eres ese chico?**

-Sí. Ahora me llamo Dimentor. Y convertiré este Megaverso en mi utopía. Como vas a hacer tú con tu Megaverso.

- **¿Ves? Estabas destinado a hacer algo grande.**

-¿Quiere que le ayude, amigo?

- **No es necesario. Ya me encargo yo de mi Megaverso. Ya que tú estarás bastante ocupado conquistando el tuyo. Pero gracias por la oferta. Y si me disculpas, debo irme. Tengo que liberar a Bu del Infierno.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Amigo Parallox. Seguiré viniendo a este Megaverso para vengar tu derrota y ayudaré a Tismona en todo lo que sea. ¡Tú si eres genial y no ese Parallox de Tierra-28814!

- **Gracias, Amigo Dimentor. Cuando recupere mi cuerpo, te ayudaré en tu Guerra.**

-Tengo que dejarte, Parallox.-Dijo Dimentor.-Tengo asuntos que resolver aquí. Ya sabes, Sailors y luchadores... ¡Nos vemos!

La pantalla se apagó y el robot estalló.

En ese momento, el espíritu de Parallox comenzó a desaparecer.

- **¡Argh! Debo descansar en esta máquina. Ya que mi núcleo está dañado. Tismona, continúa con tu misión.**

-¡Sí, amo!

El alma de Parallox se introdujo en la máquina. Tismona se sentó en el trono y comenzó a beber sangre que le sirvió Lady Ashura.

-Comencemos.-Dijo Tismona, la cual sacó un puñado de fotos y las lanzó al aire. Solamente quedó una flotando en el aire.

-Bien. Él se encargará de acabar con los Centinelas. ¡Y curiosamente, esa es la Tierra de Jacob Cass!-Dijo Tismona con furia.-Iré a Tierra-OP. Tú quedate aquí. Parallox podría necesitar algo.

Tismona fue a Tierra-OP.

 _ **########**_

Los Centinelas estaban charlando con su nueva compañera Katara. En ese momento, Mehime contactó con Subaru.

-Subaru. Una emergencia. Un aura oscura se dirige a Tierra-OP. Podría tratarse de Drago, el cual desapareció misteriosamente de su cautiverio.

-¡DRAGO!-Gritaron los Centinelas.

-¡No dejaré que haga daño a mis nakamas! ¡Vamos, Subaru!-Gritó Luffy.

-¡Sí!

-¡OYE! ¡YO SOY EL QUE MANDA AQUÍ!-Gritó Don Patch.

-Es un grupo muy peculiar...-Pensó Katara.

 _ **########**_

 **Tierra-OP**

 **Dressrosa.**

Luffy derrotó finalmente a Doflamingo y el Rey Riku volvió al trono. Fazzoletto reclutó a Luffy cuando escapaban de los marines y de Fujitora.

Ahora, Fujitora y Jacob Cass se dirigían hacia el grupo de Bartolomeo.

-¡Date prisa, Luffy-Sempai!

-¡No escapareis!-Gritó Jacob Cass.

-El destino quiere que os atrape...-Dijo Fujitora.-Y me da pena. Habéis hecho mucho por este país...

-¿Harás bien tu trabajo, Issho? No quiero que Akainu-sempai se vuelva a enfadar.

-No te preocupes, chico. El dado ha dicho que debo capturarlo.

-¡DAIFUNKA!-Jacob Cass atacó a los piratas con puños de magma.

-¡Barrier!-Pero Bartolomeo protegió a sus camaradas con sus barreras.

Fujitora iba a usar su habilidad, pero una risa diabólica se escuchó por toda la isla.

-¡Fufufufufu! ¡Esto sí es casualidad! Jacob Cass y mi objetivo en la misma isla...

Tismona apareció entre los piratas y los marines. Fujitora se puso muy serio.

-¿Quién eres, niña gótica?-Preguntó Bartolomeo.

-Soy Tismona, esbirra leal al Dios de la Aniquilación Parallox.

Ese nombre dejó impresionado a todos los bandos. Todavía tenían en mente la Crisis.

-Ya veo... Trabajas para ese tipo que nos quería esclavizar...-Dijo Jacob Cass. Tismona lo miraba furiosa.

-Sí... Y a ti te mataré... ¡Vengaré la muerte de mi amo!

Un aura oscura salía del cuerpo de Tismona. La vampiresa se lanzó contra Jacob Cass, pero Fujitora la detuvo usando su poder.

-Si trabajas para Parallox, eres la peor de los criminales que están aquí... ¡Debo arrestarte!

-¡Cállate, viejo estúpido!-Dijo Tismona. En ese momento, apareció la nave de Subaru. Los Centinelas bajaron de ella. Subaru se sorprendió al ver a Tismona.

-¡Tismona!

-Hola, Subaru Ikari. Hoy debe de ser mi día de suerte...

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es una esbirra de Parallox, Katara. Una peligrosa. Estad atentos.

Luffy ignoró a Subaru y se lanzó contra Tismona.

-¡JE! ¡No tan rápido!-Tismona mostró la foto a todos los presentes.- ¡Roronoa Zoro! ¡Serás mi esbirro! ¡Servirás a la Aniquilación!

-¿Pero qué dice...?-Dijo el espadachín ignorando que una enorme sombra estaba detrás suyo.

-¡Shadow Trap!

-¡Uaargh!

La sombra atrapó totalmente a Zoro. Todos se asustaron.

-¡ZORO!-Gritó Luffy.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Esta es peor que Doflamingo!-Gritó Ussop asustado.

-¡Metamorfosis!

La sombra que atrapó a Zoro comenzó a transformarse en un monstruo. Llevaba un casco similar al de Shredder. Tenía su torso descubierto. Sus manos ahora eran Katanas. Y por el visor se veía un ojo rojo.

-¡Saludad a Zoroaster! ¡Mi espadachín!

-¡Por Tismona! ¡Por Parallox! Acabaré con todos sus enemigos.

Zoroaster derrotó fácilmente a los Gladiadores y a los soldados de la Marina.

-¡MEIGO!-Jacob Cass atacó a Zoroaster. El espadachín lanzó un corte y dañó gravemente a Jacob Cass.

-Zoroaster, encárgate de...

-¡Seis Fleurs!

Robin atrapó a Tismona con su habilidad.

-¡Ju! ¡Fruta Hana Hana! ¡Qué fastidio!

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A ZORO O TE PATEO EL CULO!-Gritó Luffy furioso.

-¿Patearme el culo? ¿Acaso piensas atacar a tu hermanita?

-¿Eh?

Tismona ha entrado en acción y ha convertido a Zoro en su esbirro. ¿Podrán los héroes salvar a Zoro y derrotar a Tismona? ¿Será Tismona realmente la hermana de Luffy?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el capítulo 9 de este fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado?

 **Y ahora, la revelación. ¿Por qué os pedí todos esos OCs? Porque comenzaré la segunda parte de mi plan que ahora tiene 3 partes para celebrar el Aniversario de JPSA. ¡Haré un remake de JPSA! ¡Pero seguiré publicando el original! ¡La diferencia entre el remake y el original será que en el remake saldrán los OCs que me habéis mandado para Centinelas y estos que os he pedido ahora! El remake se llamará JPSA: Súper. ¡Estad atentos!**

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Pues hay muchas princesas. Están Lum, Oyuki, Benten y Ran y alguna más... Y sí, Donatello está aprendiendo como funciona la nave de Subaru.

- **Lady Ashura:** Sí, Dimentor es un picarón. XD Y aquí tienes a Tismona en acción.

- **Tease The Trebol:** Pues dentro de poco aparecerá una. Será la de Loser93.

- **El Etéreo Lector:** Es Tismona.

- **Fou-Lu:** Pronto aparecerá.Aquí y en JPSA Súper.

- **Majin Dododo:** Hablaba de Tismona.

 **-BRANDON369:** Recibidos tus OCs. Y no se unirá nadie más ya. El equipo es muy extenso y no entrarían en la nave.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegr oir que te gusta como trato a Dimentor. A mi me gusta como lo tratas tú. XD Y menuda coincidencia con lo de Ataru. Yo ya no me acuerdo de como llamé al mio. XD

 **-Doffy:** Aquí tienes a los tres en acción.

 **-Shining Phoenix:** Gracias. Y ya sabes cual es el truco sucio de Tismona. Ha convertido a Zoro en un esbirro de Parallox.

- **Zascalasca:** Pues Dimentor me ha dicho que sale el 30 de febrero del año que viene... Espera...

 **-MalosoXY:** Sí. Como dijo Lady Ashura, Dimentor es un picarón. XD.

- **Fan Number Uan:** Tismona aparecerá en Resistencia por el final. No digo más.

- **Gorgeous:** Pues ha convertido a Zoro en un demonio leal a su causa.

- **Golden Belly:** Pues no estaría mal esa película. Valdría la pena.

- **Super Kami Guru:** No ha atacado a los Namekianos... ¡De momento!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_


	11. Zoroaster vs Luffy

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Fazzoletto, Grozlerr, Lord Quimecha, Parallox, Oculox, Batpenatus y Viznil son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Sabark es de baraka108.**_

 _ **Drago es de Dragon Oscuro.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **-Jacob Cass es de Loser93. (Recomiendo sus fics. Son geniales)**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **Capítulo 10: El nuevo poder de Subaru. Zoroaster vs Luffy.**_

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A ZORO O TE PATEO EL CULO!-Gritó Luffy furioso.

-¿Patearme el culo? ¿Acaso piensas atacar a tu hermanita?

-¿Eh?

Esta revelación dejó asombrados a todos.

-¿Hermana?-Dijo Luffy.

-Eso... ¿Eso quiere decir que es hija del Revolucionario Dragon y nieta del antiguo vicealmirante Garp?-Dijeron los marines asombrados.

Tismona comenzó a sonreir.

-¡Jaaaajajajaja! ¿Os habéis visto las caras? ¡Qué patéticos! ¡Eso de que Luffy es mi hermano es una sucia mentira! ¡Idiotas!

-¡IDIOTA!-Luffy golpeó a Tismona con fuerza. La vampiresa salió disparada y acabó en la otra punta de Dressrosa.

Desde el palacio real, Viola usó sus poderes de la Fruta Giro Giro para ver lo que ocurría.

-Padre. Al parecer ha aparecido en Dressrosa una villana más peligrosa que Doflamingo. Y ha convertido a Roronoa en un demonio.

-¡Es terrible! ¿Es qué Dressrosa está condenada a ser objetivo de los villanos? ¡Lepanto, envía a mis solados y que ayuden a Mugiwara y a los Marines!

-¡No! Ese ser es muy peligroso.-Dijo Viola.-Mejor déjaselo a ellos.

 _ **########**_

Zoroaster estaba derrotando a los soldados de la Marina que le atacaban.

-¡Insectos! ¡Yo soy el Mejor Espadachín del Omniverso! ¡O-Tatsumaki!

Zoroaster se libró de los soldados con un gran torbellino negro. Los Centinelas iban a atacar a Zoroaster, pero Luffy los detuvo.

-Zoro es mi nakama. Es responsabilidad mía. Yo me encargo de él.

-Hagamos lo que dice.-Dijo Subaru.

Todos obeecieron. Fujitora ordenó a sus hombres no intervenir. Pero Jacob Cass no obedeció.

-¿Qué haces, Comodoro Cass?

-¡Tú qué crees! Hago tu trabajo. Si matamos al demonio, libraremos al mundo de un pirata peligroso.

Jacob iba a atacar a Zoroaster pero chocó con una barrera de Bartolomeo.

-¿No has oído a Luffy-senpai? ¡Es su responsabilidad!

-¡Calla, escoria! ¡Debo librar al mundo de la amenaza de los piratas! ¡Eso es lo que me enseñó Akainu-senpai!

-¡Zoro! ¡Voy a librarte de la influencia de esa tipa vampiro!

Zoroaster se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sus ojos pasaron de rojo a verde.

-¡Ggggh! ¡L...Luffy! ¡Ayuda! ¡No puedo controlar mis actos!

-¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! ¡Resiste!

-¡Ju! Impresionante. El haki de Zoro y su lealtad hacia ti le hacen resistir mi lavado cerebral. ¡HAA!

Tismona disparó oscuridad contra Zoroaster.

-¡UAAAAAGH!

-¡Zoro!

Zoroaster aumentó su tamaño y sus músculos se hicieron más grandes. Ahora salía un aura oscura de su cuerpo. Y sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos.

-Ahora, encárgate de Mugiwara, Zoroaster. Yo me encargaré de los otros.

-Me parece que no.-Sabark apareció en Tierra-OP y atacó a Tismona. La vampiresa esquivó el ataque, pero no vio que Jacob Cass iba a atacarla con una espada de magma. Cass hirió en la cara a Tismona.

-Maldito... Primero mi amo, y ahora mi rostro... ¡RAAAAAAAARGH!

Los ojos de Tismona se volvieron rojos y comenzó a atacar a todos.

-Me temo chica que hay que pararte antes de que sea tarde...

Fujitora usó sus poderes para que varios meteoritos cayeran sobre Tismona.

-¡UAAAH! ¡OTRA VEZ ESO!

-¡Issho!-Gritó Jacob.-Si vas a usar eso, avisa antes.

-Ah... Voy a enviar meteoritos. Cuidado.

-¡YA ES TARDE PARA AVISAR!

-Jujujuju...

Tismona miró a los meteoritos y disparó rayos ópticos. El ataque de Tismona convirtió los meteoritos en polvo cósmico.

-¡AAH! ¡ES MUY PODEROSA!-Gritaron los marines y los piratas.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si no, no sería esbirra de Parallox!

Ub y SuperBoy se lanzaron contra Tismona. La vampiresa los agarró y los estampó el uno con el otro. Los otros centinelas atacaron, pero Tismona los derribó con una gran esfera roja. Subaru se lanzó contra Tismona, pero la vampiresa lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a aplastarlo.

-Muere, Subaru Ikari... Pagarás el haberme sellado en esa Tierra asquerosa...

-¡UAAAAAH!

Sarudes iba a atacar a Tismona, pero ésta respondió con un tortazo que mandó al mono contra Ideo.

-Aún no te mataré... Dejaré que veas como convierto a estos dos en vampiros leales a mi causa...-Tismona hizo que dos tentáculos sombríos agarraran a SuperBoy y a Ub.-¡Ju! Eso es lo que quieres, Ikari. Que muerda al clon y estalle en mil pedazos. Sé muy bien lo que les pasa a los vampiros cuando muerden a un kriptoniano que ha estado expuesto a la luz de un sol amarillo.

-Pues déjame preguntarte algo... ¿Cómo es que puedes sobrevivir a este Sol que te da?

-¡Fácil! El Amo Parallox me modificó pra que ni el Sol ni el ajo ni otras de mis debilidades me hagan daño. SuperBoy, Ub. Bienvenidos a la familia del mal...

Tismona iba a morder el cuello de Ub, pero una onda sónica la atacó.

-¡UAH! ¡MIS OÍDOS! ¿Quién osa?

-¡Kyooh! ¡Kyooh! Permite que me presente. Soy Batpenatus. Y soy uno de los soldados de Lord Quimecha. Hace poco atacaste la base del Amo. Ahora, pagarás ese pecado con la vida.

-Vampiro contra vampiro... Menudas ideas tienes, Lord Quimecha...

Tismona iba a atacar a Batpenatus, pero se empezó a tambalear. Había gastado mucha energía y necesitaba alimentarse de sangre. Iba a chupar la sangre de Ub, pero Batpenatus la atacó con más ondas sonoras.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Haré que tu cuerpo salte en mil pedazos, Tismona! ¡Kyooh! ¡Kyooh!

En ese momento, una llamarada golpeó a Batpenatus. Era Lady Ashura, que vino a salvar a su maestra.

-Maestra, regrese a la base. Debe alimentarse...

-Gracias, Lady Ashura... ¡Y vosotros! ¡Ya volveré a por vuestras cabezas otro día! ¡Zoroaster! ¡Mata a todo ser vivo de esta isla!

-¡Sí, Ama Tismona!

-¡Besitos!-Tismona y Lady Ashura abanonaron Tierra-OP. Sabarck se fue también.

-¡Espera! ¡Puedes ayudarnos con Batpenatus!-Gritó Subaru.

-Tú eres amigo de Mehime, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¡No pienso ayudar a los amigos de las Entidades Cósmicas!-Dijo Sabark antes de abandonar Tierra-OP.

-Vaya... Que borde...-Dijo Lucy.

Luffy estaba ante Zoroaster.

-Zoro, voy a salvarte. Y juntos conseguiremos realizar nuestros sueños.

-¡No digas burradas! ¡Y mi nombre es Zoroaster!

-¡Gear 4! ¡BoundMan!

Luffy activó la transformación con la que derrotó a Doflamingo. Sus compañeros evitaron reirse. Todos, menos Ub.

-Por lo menos no parece un mono...

Por otro lao, Bartolomeo evitaba que Jacob Cass se entrometiera en el duelo entre Luffy y Zoroaster.

-¡Barrier Crash!

Jacob Cass evitó la barrera con un salto.

-¡Maldito! ¡Eres una molestia!

-Calla... ¡Toma esto!¡Para que aprendas a respetar un duelo! ¡Homage Shinken: Bari Bari no Pistol!

-¡Me meteré dónde me dé la gana! ¡Homage Shinken: Meigo!

Los dos ataques chocaron. Jacob iba a atacar a Bartolomeo otra vez, pero...

-¡Quieto, Cass!

Fujitora detuvo a Cass con su habilidad.

-¡Fujitora!

-Ya nos encargaremos de ellos cuando terminen su duelo. Así que espera. Es la orden de un superior.

Jacob Cass gruñió y se sentó en el suelo.

-¡Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun!

Luffy golpeó a Zoroaster y lo mandó bien lejos.

-¡Uoh! ¡Mola!-Gritó Subaru.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Esa manía suya! ¡Ukiki! Pensé que tras la Crisis la había abandonado...

Zoroaster se recuperó, pero volvía a tener a Luffy encima.

-¡Culverin!

Zoroaster esquivó el puñetazo, pero Luffy cambió la trayectoria del puño y golpeó a Zoroaster en la cara.

-¡Argh! Acabaré contigo...

-¡Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun!

Luffy golpeó con dureza a Zoroaster. El demonio quedó estampado en el suelo, pero enseguida volvió a levantarse.

-No... Estoy acabado... Debo cumplir las órdenes de Tismona...

-Zoroaster es como un zombie.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¿Cómo haremos para devolverlo a la normalidad?-Dijo Sailor Jupiter.-Si Sailor Moon estuviera aquí...

-No será necesario ir a por ella.-El doctor Fazzoletto apareció por un portal y se puso a mirar por debajo de la falda de Jupiter.-¡Je, jeeee! ¡Qué vista más bonita!

Jupiter pateó a Fazzoletto.

-¡Qué modales! ¡Yo solamente estaba estudiando astrología!

-¿Abuelo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a mejorar tu armadura con esto.-Dijo mientras enseñaba un reloj y una caja.-He creao una pulsera que te permitirá usar los poderes de todos los héroes del Omniverso. Verás, el reloj usa la energía gris que es el color de la Amalgama y eso te...

-¡Dame el reloj ya!

Subaru se puso el reloj. Luego abrió la caja y entro habían tarjetas con imágenes de todos los héroes del Omniverso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una tarjeta del maestro!-Dijo Ub.

-¡Y de Superman!

-¡Y VARIAS CON LOS MUGIWARAS!-Dijo Bartolomeo llorando.-¡AAAH! ¡Son tan sagradas que no puedo tocarlas!

-Exagerado...

-¿Hay una de Akainu-senpai?-Preguntó Jacob Cass.

-¿Akainu? ¡Jajajajaja! Ese tio es más malo que un demonio.-Dijo Fazzoletto.-Su sentido de la justicia es admirable. Pero sus métodos... Subaru, usa la tarjeta de Sailor Moon.

-Bien.-Subaru introdujo la Tarjeta de Sailor Moon en el reloj. La armadura y la espada comenzaron a transformarse. La armadura parecía una versión metálica del sailor fuku de Usagi. Y la espada se convirtió en el cetro.

-¡AAAH! ¡Qué pintas!

Los Centinelas comenzaron a reirse.

-Será mejor que acabe con esto cuanto antes.-Subaru alzó el cetro y se sonrojó.-¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

El ataque de Sailor Subaru purificó a Zoroaster y éste volvió a ser Zoro.

-Luffy... ¡Ya vuelvo a ser normal!

-¡Zoro!

Luffy, llorando, fue a abrazar a Zoro. El capitán le llenaba la cara de mocos y lágrimas a Zoro.

-¡Para! ¡Me estás manchando todo!

Katara comenzó a sanar a Zoro con su habilidad. Pero Batpenatus comenzó a atacar.

-¡Kyooooh! Una ecena conmovedora... ¡Pero debo mataros a todos ahora! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAH!

Batpenatus atacó con ondas sonoras a todos los presentes. Bartolomeo protegió a los héroes del ataque.

-Gracias, cabeza gallina.-Dijo Luffy.

-Probaré con esta tarjeta.-Subaru introdujo la tarjeta de Black Canary. Su armadura se volvió una versión metálica del uniforme de Black Canary.-¡Este enseña más que el anterior!

Subaru gritó y lanzó un potente grito. Batpenatus tuvo que taparse los oídos.

-¡GAAAAH! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me largo! ¡Ya me encargaré de vosotros más tarde!

Batpenatus escapó volando, pero un meteorito lo destruyó por completo.

-¡Aprovechemos ahora! ¡Están agotados!

-Gente de la Marina.-Dijo Subaru que volvió a su traje original.-Os pediría que ejarais por hoy de seguir a Mugiwara. Él me está ayudando a luchar contra un villano llamado Grozlerr, que es igual de peligroso que Parallox.

-¡De eso nada!

Fujitora lanzó un dado.

-¿Qué ha salido, Cass?

-Uno.

-Vale. Haremos lo que pides, joven de otro mundo. Avisaremos a Sakazuki para que movilize a toda la Marina.

-Mil gracias, Fujitora.

Los Centinelas abandonaron Dressrosa. Los piratas aprovecharon para subir al barco de Bartolomeo y escapar a la mar.

 _ **########**_

Tismona miraba la foto de Zoro. De repente, esta comenzó a arder y se convirtió en cenizas.

-¡Ju! ¡Zoroaster ha caído! Pero yo no me rindo...

-¿Qué hará ahora, Ama?

-Iremos a Tierra-5815. Esa Justice Power Society of Avengers me está fastidiando mucho...

 _ **########**_

Las cenizas de Batpenatus fueron al recipiente donde estaban las cenizas de sus camaradas caídos.

-Tismona, Dimentor... Lo vamos a tener difícil.-Dijo Viznil.

-Lo sé, Viznil. Jamás pensé que Parallox tuviera tantos aliados...

-Viznil, Lord Quimecha.-La imagen de Grozlerr apareció ante sus esbirros.-Debéis impedir que esos dos se salgan con la suya. Si Parallox vuelve a la vida y ese Dimentor sigue apareciendo por este Megaverso, lo tendré muy difícil.

-Lo sé, amo.-Dijo Lord Quimecha.-Conocemos muy bien a Parallox. Si vuelve a la via, seremos su primer objetivo. Ya que querrá vengarse de todo lo que le hicimos en ese Infierno.

Los héroes han salvado a Zoro de la Oscuridad, pero ahora Tismona viajará a Tierra-5815. ¿Podrá la JPSA de ese mundo detener a la vampiresa? ¿Y a qué nuevo Universo irán los Centinelas?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** El próximo capítulo será un especial sobre Sabark. Y tras el especial, los héroes irán a la Tierra-L93, la Tierra de la JPSA de Loser93. ¡No os los perdáis!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **BRANDON369:** Sí, Parallox volverá a la acción. Y lo de que eran hermanos es mentira. Lady Ashura me escribió en la bio de Tismona que es mentirosa. Así que no te creas más de la mitad de lo que dice.

 **-baraka108:** Zoro no ha sido asimilado. Fue convertido en un demonio leal a Tismona y Parallox. Y Sabark será protagonista del próximo especial. Espero que te guste.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor: ¡SPOILER!** Entre los planes futuros de Dimentor está ir a Tierra-4721. ¡SPOILER!

 **-PD:** Claro que te ejo. Y esa Silvia Fermosa De Ortega parece un personaje divertido.

 **-Sazoried:** Pues Subaru ha salvado a Zoro. Pero ha perdido la dignidad. XD

 **-Cellmanía:** Pues poco a poco irán saliendo. Y tus OCs también son interesantes. De hecho, todos los que he recibido son interesantes.

 **-Sprite:** Gracias por dejarme usar tus ideas. Espero que sepa usar la información.

 **-Reviewer definit:** Espero que sea igual de bueno. Porque la historia será distinta.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_


	12. Especial 2: Sabark, el último bount

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Parallox y Mehime son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Sabark y Lardick son de baraka108.**_

 _ **Tismona es creación de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Drago y los Drakzes son de Dragon Oscuro.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

Esta es la historia de un hombre que lo tuvo todo.

Y lo perdió todo.

 _ **Especial 02: Sabark, el último bount.**_

Nos encontramos en una Tierra del Megaverso-b108.

Concretamente en el planeta Xandar. Un planeta habitado por una raza llamada Bount. Esta raza se caracteriza por ser muy avanzada tecnólogicamente hablando. Y su armada galáctica es conocida por todo el Universo.

Es tan poderosa que acabó incluso con los primitivos Saiyans de ese Universo.

El capitán de dicho ejército se llamaba Sabark. Y con él, el ejército se convirtió en una fuerza temida.

Pero en ese momento, una luz dorada iluminó el Megaverso-b108. Ese mundo acabó unido a otros mundos.

El causante de esto fue Parallox, un villano con deseos de gobernar toda la Realidad. Parallox fusionó todos los mundos en una Tierra Fusionada y envió a su ejército formado por villanos de todos los Universos para que la conquistaran.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Sabark confuso.-Reconozco algunos edificios... ¡Pero otros no los había visto en mi vida! ¡Lo mismo pasa con la gente!

-Tengo miedo...-Dijo Lardick, la mujer de Sabark.

Ante Sabark y Ladark aparecieron el Capitán Frio, el Mago del Tiempo y el Bromista de New Earth. Todos ellos trabajaban en ese momento para Parallox y aparecieron en la zona donde estaba Sabark para conquistarla. Pero el guerrero bount derrotó a los enemigos de Flash con facilidad. En ese momento, un brillo naranja iluminó la Tierra Fusionada. A continuación, pedazos rosados comenzaron a absorber a todos los individuos de la Tierra Fusionada. Sabark y su mujer vieron como el Cpitán Frío y sus compañeros fueron absorbidos. Sabark y Lardick intentaron huir, pero fueron absorbidos por Bu, él cual se volvió loco por culpa de haber absorbido a Larfleeze. Pero la pareja, al igul que todo el mundo, se salvaron gracias a que Mehime hizo retroceder el tiempo.

Sabark y Lardick no sabían que había ocurrido. Pero en ese momento, otro problema sucedió. El cielo se volvió oscuro y una terrible voz se pudo escuchar por toda la Tierra Fusionada.

-¡Gente de la Tierra! ¡Soy el Rey Drago! ¡Causante de la destrucción de muchos Universos! Debo felicitaros. Habéis legado muy lejos en esta Crisis que he comenzado. Muchos como vosotros murieron a mis manos. Desde el día en el que nací, yo nunca fuí derrotado. ¡Hoy acaba vuestra existencia! ¡Y DE TODO LO QUE ESTÁ BAJO LA ODIOSA LUZ! Con vuestra muerte, nada impedirá que el Mundo de la Oscuridad ocupe el lugar del Omniverso que creó El Padre de Todo. ¡Adiós! Mis Drakzes acabarán con todos vosotros. Sentid el frío abrazo del olvido.

Los rakzes comenzaron a atacar a todo lo que veían. Sabark protegió a su mujer Lardick y luchó contra los esbirros de Drago. Pero de repente, estos desaparecieron. Y un enorme terremoto sacudió la Tierra Fusionada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo Lardick.

-No sé... Iré a verlo. Tú quédate aquí. ¡Volveré pronto!

Sabark fue corriendo. Vio que mucha gente con disfraces y otros con pintas peculiares iban en la misma dirección que él. Sabark y los héroes vieron a Bogetto en un cráter. Y de repente, Parallox aterrizó ante él.

- **¿Ya está? ¿Era eso todo, poderoso guerrero que fue capaz de acabar con el Saiyan más poderoso de la existencia? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué te quede claro! ¡No hay nadie más poderoso que yo! ¡Ni siquiera el Padre de Todo puede pararme! ¡Ni el Getter Emperor podría conmigo!**

-¿Quién es ese ser tan aterrador?-Dijo Sabark.

Algunos héroes combatieron contra Parallox. Pero el ser diabólico era más poderoso y los venció. Sabark iba a atacar, pero en ese momento, Hikari Yagami y las Entidades Cósmicas aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Luego, Mehime apareció con Taiki Kudo. Y en ese momento...

-¡Bogetto! ¡Héroes del Omniverso! ¡Entidades Cósmicas! ¡DIGIXROSS!

-¿Qué hace?-Dijo Sabark confuso. En ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.-¿Qué me pasa?

Sabark y el resto de héroes se unió a Bogetto y formaron a Gogetto Modo Omni.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy luchando contra ese ser?-Sabark veía desde dentro del cuerpo de Gogetto Modo Omni como éste combatía contra Parallox y lo venció.

Una vez terminó la Crisis, Mehime, con un poco de ayuda, restauró el Omniverso. Sabark y Lardick regresaron a su mundo.

En ese mundo, un año pasó tras la Crisis.

Sabark había guiado a la Armada Galáctica a otra victoria. Esta vez, había derrotado a una raza que quería destruir todos los mundos con vida.

Sabark fue al Palacio del Gobierno de Xandar. Allí fue recibido por el anciano patriarca de los Bounts.

-Sabark, has hecho un buen trabajo. Me gustaría pedirte algo... Yo ya soy viejo, y me queda muy poco. Así que quiero que ocupes mi puesto como líder de los Bounts.

-¿Yo? Pero no sería capaz...

-Si lo serás. Has sabio guiar muy bien a la Armada. Podrás hacer lo mismo con el planeta.

-Deja que me lo piense, patriarca...

Sabark regresó a su hogar. Su mujer Lardick estaba trabajando en una máquina.

-Ya he vuelto... ¿Y ahora qué haces, cariño?

-Creo una máquina que me permitirá ver en otros Universos. Me gustaría ir y conocer a esa gente que vimos cuando los Universos se unieron en un solo planeta. ¡Ah! ¡Y debo darte una buena noticia! ¡Estamos esperando un hijo!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es fantástico!

Sabarck abrazó a su mujer.

Pero la felicidad no iba a durar mucho.

En ese mismo momento...

Tismona destruyó la celda que mantenía atrapado a Drago en el Infierno de Tierra-F.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Libertad! ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo, esbirro!

-Esbirro... ¡Qué gracioso!

-¡Je! ¡Tienes agallas! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio me hablaría así! hora, recuperaré energías. Y para eso debo destruir un Universo. ¡Comenzaré por éste! ¡Zocado!

Una masa oscura comenzó a consumir Tierra-B108. La armada galáctica intentó combatir contra Drago, pero el demonio la destruyó totalmente.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Vuestro mundo será destruído! ¡Yo provocaré otra Crisis! ¡Y nadie quedará vivo!

-Esa voz... Es la que escuchamos en la Tierra Fusionada. Es Drago.

-He enviado un mensaje al Vacio entre Universos para que las Entidades Cósmicas nos ayuden. Por ahora, debemos huir en esta máquina que creé. Con ella tenía planeado visitar el Omniverso.

Sabark subió a la nave. Pero la puerta se cerró. Lardick la controlaba desde fuera.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sube!

-No puedo. Solo hay sitio para un piloto. Y ese debes ser tú. Tú eres el único que será capaz de resturar Xandar.

La nave despegó y abandonó ese Universo.

Lo último que vio Sabark fue a su mujer siendo consumida por la oscuridad.

Sabark comenzó a golpear la nave, pero eso provocó una descarga que sacudió el cuerpo de Sabark.

Sabark aterrizó en Tierra-F.

-Un mundo con tecnología muy avanzada. Iré a ver si alguien...

Sabark caminó y sin querer activó el poder que el accidente con la nave le dio. Sabark fue teletransportado a Tierra-24815. Un mundo creado por la Crisis de Parallox. Y al igual que Tierra-28714, es un futuro en el que Gogetto perdió. Pero no ante Parallox, ante Bu. En este mundo, Mehime nunca hizo retroceder el tiempo. Tuvo fe en que Gogetto sacara a todo el mundo del interior de Bu, pero la fusión fracasó y fue absorbida. Bu absorbió a continuación a Taiki, Mehime, las Entidades y a Parallox y Drago. Ese Bu se convirtió en el único ser vivo de ese Universo.

Pero volvamos con Sabark.

Sabark estaba confuso. Hace un momento, estaba en un mundo futurista, y ahora estaba en la Tierra Fusionada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estoy?

Sabark viajó por la Tierra para buscar ayuda. Pero lo único que veía eran edificios destruídos. Sabark reconoció su casa, pero ahí había alguien. Bu se alojaba en ese edificio.

-Tú... ¡Serás mio!

Bu iba a absorber a Sabark, pero se detuvo.

-No... Yo ya te tengo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el Agente Naranja Bu. Y he absorbido a todos los seres de este mundo. Todo lo que ves es mio. Incluso tú. Pero no sé como has escapado de mi interior...

-¿Qué dices?

Bu se quedó quieto un minuto. Sabark lo miraba raro.

-No. No has escapado. Sigues dentro de mí. Junto a tu esposa.

-¿Mi esposa? ¡O sea que tú destruíste mi mundo!

-No fuí yo. Mira.-Bu puso su antena en la frente de Sabark. El Bount comenzó a verlo todo. Y Bu aprovechó para leer la mente de Sabark.

-Drago...

-Sí. Un Drago de otro Universo destruyó tu mundo.

-¿Y por qué no vino nadie a ayudar? Mi mujer envió un mensaje a las Entidades Cósmicas solicitando ayuda!

-¿Y a mí qué me preguntas? ¡No sé nada de eso! Pero puedo usar los poderes de Uatu.

Los ojos de Bu se volvieron blancos.

-Ya veo... Las Entidades vieron el mensaje. Pero decidieron no hacer nada. Las Entidades temen a Drago. Y por eso no movieron un dedo... ¡Je! ¡Dioses de pacotilla!

Sabark volvió a atacar a Bu.

-¡Libera a mi mujer!

-¡Calla! ¡Es mía!-Bu golpeó Sabark. Éste volvió a atacar, pero Bu lo ató con una masa rosada.-Como ya te tengo, te mataré...

-¡No! ¡Debo vengarme antes de Drago!

Bu se quedó pensando.

-Bien... Te entrenaré para que acabes con Drago. Tienes potencial. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Ki, Cosmos, Alquimia, Haki, Chakra... Y te daré a tu mujer. Pero a cambio, quiero algo. Enseñame ese poder de viajar entre Universos... Yo podría hacerlo. Tengo a Access en mí. Pero Mehime hizo algo para bloquear esa habilidad y no puedo.

-Bien.

Bu comenzó a entrenar a Sabark. Le enseñó de todo. Y como tenía a varios Piccolos en su interior, su entrenamiento fue duro.

En un año, Sabark aprenió todo lo que podía aprender del Agente Naranja Bu. Y usando los conocimientos de Lardick, Bulma, Luthor y Tony Stark le fabricó un martillo con el que podía controlar el tiempo y doblar el espacio. Además, gracias a Bu, descubrió un dulce muy rico llamado chocolate.

-Muchas gracias Bu. He aprendido mucho de usted.

-No olvides el trato... Enseñame ese poder tuyo...

-¿Y cómo lo hago? A ver, a mí nunca se me ha dado bien eso de entrenar...

-¡Así!

Una masa rosada fue hacia Sabark, pero éste usó sus poderes y abandonó ese Universo.

-¡NO!-Gritó Bu furioso.

-No he podido salvar a Lardick... Pero no, esa no es mi Lardick... Lo siento por todos vosotros. Ya buscaré la forma de sacaros de ese monstruo.

Sabark apareció en Sharack. Allí fue recibido por Mehime.

-Bienvenido. Y gracias a ti, conozco de la existencia de Tierra-24815. Debo sellarla el resto del Omniverso. Ese Agente Naranja Bu es muy peligroso.

-¡Tú!

Sabark atacó a Mehime. Ésta se protegió con una barrera.

-¡¿Por qué no ayudaste cuando Drago destruyó mi Tierra?!

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Oye! Podrías ser de mucha ayuda. Un loco llamado Grozlerr amenaza con...

-¿Me pides ayuda? ¡Pídesela a tus estúpidas Entidades!

Sabark se fue de Sharack.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?-Se preguntó Mehime. La Entidad se disponía a investigar más sobre lo que le dijo Sabark.

Y Sabark fue de Universo en Universo ayudando a mundos que eran amenazados por seres oscuros como Drago o Parallox y entrenando las habilidades que el Agente Naranja Bu le enseñóg.

Y buscando la forma de restaurar su Universo, para que nadie pasara por el mismo sufrimiento que él.

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el Episodio de Sabark. Espero que a baraka108 y al resto de lectores os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo se llama "Problemas en Tierra-L93. La JPSA de Jacob Cass".

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí, lo han salvado. Ahora, tras este especial viene la JPSA de Loser93. Y espués puede que vuelva a salir Dimentor.

- **carlos13:** No es Parall **a** x, es Parall **o** x el villano de mi fic "Crisis en Universos Infinitos". Es una abreviatura de Paranoius Loxura.

- **baraka108:** Lo que ocurrirá en Tierra-5815 se sabrá una vez los Centinelas solucionen el problema de Tierra-L93. Lord Quimecha reunirá a sus mejores hombres. Y puede que Subaru use los poderes de Lum Invader. Y espero que te haya gustado el especial.

- **Lady Ashura:** Eso seguro. Después de todo, trabaja para Parallox. Y Tismona estará muy bien preparada para la próxima vez.

- **PD:** Buena pregunta. Se transformaría en Zoroaster también. Pero ahora que el Zoroaster que surgió en Tierra-OP fue vencido, Tismona le inyectaría más oscuridad al nuevo Zoroaster para que no se vuelva a repetir el fracaso.

- **BRANDON369:** Según dijo Oda en un SBS, Zoro y Luffy son igual de fuertes. Y por encima de ellos está Nami. XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	13. Problemas en Tierra-L93

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Lord Quimecha, Bravirdo, Haraslas, Purpetto, Shargaz, Bravirdo, Gaosser, Gengixandross, Grozlerr, GilgaKles, Parallox y Mehime son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Sabark y Lardick son de baraka108.**_

 _ **Tismona es creación de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Drago y los Drakzes son de Dragon Oscuro.**_

 _ **Chou es de Golden Belly.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Dimentor y Body Master es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

Lord Quimecha, acompañado por Helixio, caminaba hacia una sala. Lord Quimecha abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Lo siento, Helixio. Pero tú aquí no puedes pasar. Es una reunión privada a la que solamente puedo asistir yo y mis Generales.

-Bien, Amo.

Lord Quimecha entró en la Sala y cerró la puerta. A continuación, se sentó en una silla y esperó a que sus generales hicieran acto de presencia.

En ese momento, un chorro de agua apareció. De él salió un hombre-ballena que llevaba una armadura e iba armado con un tridente.

-¡LORD QUIMECHA! ¡ME HAS MANDADO A UN UNIVERSO ABURRIDO! ¡En ese lugar llamado Fondo Bikini no habían guerreros decentes! ¡Ha sido demasiado fácil conquistar esa zona!

-General Marino Shargaz... Bienvenido.

-¿Por qué nos has llamado a todos? Solamente haces eso cuando algo grave ocurre...

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguen los demás.

-¡Impaciente! ¡Impaciente! ¡Shargaz es un impaciente!

El muñeco que Lord Quimecha tenía en su hombro cuando ordenó a Rita y a Zedd ir a Tierra-JCA apareció.

-¡PURPETTO! ¿Acaso quieres desafiarme? ¡Eso sería apasionante!-Shargaz y Purpetto se miraban

-¡Giiihiririririri! El General Forestal Purpetto contra el General Marino Shargaz. ¿Cuál morirá en esta batalla? Los Generales del Amo Grozlerr son igual de poderosos. Pero no igual de inteligentes. Ya me imagino como acabará esta batalla.

Un sarcófago apareció entre Purpetto y Shargaz. De él salió un hombre momia que llevaba ropas rasgadas e iba armado con una guadaña.

-General Infernal Haraslas. ¿Cómo ha ido tu misión en Tierra-FnaF?

-Ah... ¡Sí! Mi misión en el Universo cuya pizzeria es el lugar más aterrador del Omniverso... ¡Me he reído mucho! Le he dado a la gente y a los animatrónicos de ese mundo un poco de miedo. ¡Me he reído mucho viendo sus miedos! ¡Y más me he reído al verlos morir!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz, Haraslas? Tu subordinado Batpenatus ha sido vencido fácilmente por un ciego.

-¡Lo sé! Batpenatus era el más débil de mi ejército. Pero su muerte servirá una causa mayor... Además, ese ciego no es un hombre cualquiera. No hay que subestimar a la gente de Tierra-OP.

En ese momento, la puerta de la Sala fue derribada por una enorme bestia. Parecia un hombre leon que en lugar de piernas tenía el cuerpo de un caballo.

-¿Otra vez, General Salvaje Gaoser? ¿Siempre tienes que destruir la puerta?

-Mil perdones, Lord Quimecha. Pero estoy furioso. Estaba conquistando Tierra-FT. Y un Yonbi me dijo que Mantigore y Balbardos han sido asesinados por los Elegidos de Mehime.

-¡Groaaaaaar! ¡Tus esbirros son feos y enclenques! Lord Quimecha, la próxima vez, deje que envíe a mis soldados. Acabarán con los Centinelas del Infinito con rapidez y elegancia.

-Puede que recurra a uno de tus soldados, General aéreo Bravirdos.

En ese momento, un demonio anciano apareció y se sentó en su silla.

-Lord Quimecha. Debo decir que esa chica llamada Chou es prometedora. Hiciste bien en reclutarla.

-¡General Demonio Marbael! Contigo estamos todos. Ya podemos comenzar.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Shargaz.-¿El Gran General Gengixandross tampoco va a venir esta vez?

-No. Ya sabes que él tiene una misión vital.-Dijo Lord Quimecha.

-Cierto.-Respondió Marbael.-Él tiene la importante misión de proteger al joven príncipe.

-¿Y por qué no se encarga de eso Helixio?

-¿Cuestionas las decisiones del Amo Grozlerr, Shargaz?

-N... No, Lord Quimecha.

-¿Y qué hay de El General Dragón Drackognil?

-Ocupado en Tierra-HttyD. Pero conociéndolo, terminará pronto con ese mundo.

-Bueno, comencemos la reunión. Ya sabéis porque habeis venido.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-Respondió Purpetto.-Por esos Dimentor, Body Master y Tismona. ¡Competencia! ¡Competencia! ¡Detesto la competencia!

-Tismona y Dimentor son un obstáculo para nuestros planes. Tismona desea resucitar a Parallox. Dimentor puee volver en cualquier momento. Y hay que tener cuidado con ese Body Master.

-¡Parallox! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Recuerdo como torturabamos a Parallox cuando era un debilucho!-Dijo Gaoser.

-Estaba débil en esa ocasión.-Dijo Lord Quimecha.-Una vez recuperó fuerzas salió de ese Infierno que nos mantenía sellados y comenzó una Crisis.

-¿Y Dimentor que hace en este Megaverso?-Preguntó Bravirdo.

-Busca vengar a su amigo Parallox. Y seguramente planea resucitarlo.

-¡YA DECÍA YO QUE ME OLVIDABA DE ALGO!-Gritó Haraslas.-Hace poco, noté como el alma de Parallox abandonaba el Inframundo.

-A buenas horas nos avisas...-Dijo Shargaz.

-Pero no importa.-Dijo Lord Quimecha.-Tismona nos robó una máquina que encierra almas en ella. Seguramente Parallox sea un alma sin cascarón. Y aunque ocupe un cuerpo, necesitará tiempo para entrar en acción.

-¿Y qué pasa con Dimentor?

-Habrá que buscar una forma de impedir que entre en este Megaverso, Bravirdo. O atacarlo en una emboscada. No parece un villano serio, pero su poder es impresionante...

-¿Y ese Body Master que invadió la base?

-La amenaza principal son los Centinelas.-Dijo la imagen de Grozlerr.-Ellos son los que más problemas nos darán... De Tismona y Dimentor nos aprovecharemos. Dejaremos que sigan actuando, y en el momento oportuno, golpearemos y los liquidaremos. Y a ese Body Maker habrá que vigilarlo. Noo sabemos que puede preparar ese payaso.

-Tengo un plan.-Dijo el General Bravirdo.-Haré que vayan a Tierra-L93, que es mi próximo objetivo, y allí los eliminaré junto con la JPSA de ese Universo.

-Perfecto. General Bravirdo, dejaré que te encargues de los Centinelas.

 _ **Capítulo 11: Problemas en Tierra-L93. La JPSA de Jacob Cass**_

En la nave de Subaru, éste estaba hablando con Mehime.

-Mehime, debo preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes quién era ese individuo que atacó a Tismona en Tierra-OP?

-Sí, Subaru. Es Sabark, último superviviente de Tierra-b108.

-¿Y por qué odia a las Entidades Cósmicas?

-Verás... Él nos envió un mensaje de socorro. Pero las Entidades Cósmicas no le hicieron caso y prefirieron ocultarme el mensaje. Estabamos demasiado ocupados con el primer ataque de Grozlerr, así que no podiamos preocuparnos de Drago.

-¿Drago? ¿Está libre?

-Sí. Pero ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro... Le he pedido a Kudous que lo busque por todos los Universos. Y también le pediré que busque a Access...

-¿Todavía no ha aparecido?

-No... ¡Pero sé que está bien! He analizado la fuerza del Parallox de esa Tierra y no es tan poderoso. Así que no me preocuparé mucho. Vosotros encargaos de Grozzlerr y Lord Quimecha.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Subaru. Y la conexión se cortó. En ese momento...

-¡Subaru!-Gritó Taiki.-Debes ver esto. Un enorme cilindro se dirige a ese Universo.

-Vamos tras él. Esto es obra de Lord Quimecha.

Y la nave siguió al Cilindro, ignorando que ya habían caído en la trampa del General Bravirdo.

El cilindro aterrizó en Japón. Allí, Bravirdo fue recibido por un enorme ejército de Yonbies que tenían alas de buitre en la espalda y por Aviadros, un enorme híbrido entre halcón y dragón.

-Bienvenido, mi señor.

-¿Cómo va la conquista de esta Tierra, Aviadros?

-Ya casi hemos terminado.

-¿Casi? Te ordené que conquistaras esta Tierra.

-Sí, capturé a la JPSA. Pero ignoraba que la JPSA tenía 6 miembros en reserva.

-No importa. ¿Reclutaste a los hombres que te dije?

-Sí, mi general. Aquí está la IPSA que me ayudó a derrotar a la JPSA de esta Tierra.

Aviadros señaló a la IPSA. Esta IPSA estaba formada por:

-Marshall·D·Teach.

-Gekko Moria.

-Orochimaru.

-Maléfica.

-Doctor Gero.

-Otto Octavius.

-Ellos han capturado a la JPSA.

-¡Kishishishi! ¡No fue difícil! Gracias a la ayuda de mi ejército Zombie y de las habiliades de Barbanegra y Gero, logramos atraparlos a todos.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero por desgracia 7 héroes escaparon!-Dijo el Doctor Octopus furioso.

-No importa.-Dijo Bravirdo.-Pronto tendremos compañía. Un grupo que se opone al regreso del Amo Grozlerr aparecerá en esta Tierra. Así que Aviadros y vosotros debereis acabar con ellos. Mis Yonbies se encargarán de buscar a los 6 miembros que faltan. ¿Quiénes son?

-Koro-sensei, Sailor Mercury, Riku, Kubawara, Ranma Saotome y Tenten.-Respondió Maléfica.

-No te olvides de Jacob Cass.

-¿Aquí también hay un Jacob Cass? Da igual. ¡Yonbies, buscad a estas 7 personas! ¡Yo, Aviadros y la IPSA nos encargaremos de los Centinelas!

En ese momento, un Yonbi apareció con una caja. Bravirdo la abrió.

-¡Oh! ¡Frutas del Diablo! Y por lo que veo, son exclusivas de este Universo. ¡Vosotros cinco! ¡Probadlas!

Bravirdo le dio las frutas a 5 Yonbies. Estos las comieron siguiendo las órdenes de su superior.

-¡Jejejejeje! Si hago que mis Yonbies coman Frutas del Diablo, mi ejército será el más poderoso de todos. ¡Mostrame vuestras nuevas habilidades!

-¡Ola ke ase! ¡Vamo' a mi kelly!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué le ocurre a este Yonbi?

Otro Yonbi comenzó a mutar. El Yonbi se convirtió en una mujer. El pelo del Yonbi tiene un flequillo y lleva puestas extensiones, lleva unos pendientes más grandes que sus orejas, tiene un piercing encima del labio, tienes los ojos pintados. También lleva una chaqueta de piel y viste un top muy corto , lleva una falda corta y lleva puestas botas de piel.

-¿Y ke os parezco xikos? ¡Soy canija y amorosa! Tu Yonbi peligrosa. Ven p'aka bonitoh...

-¡Iiiih! ¿Qué diablos pasa con las Frutas del Diablo de este Universo?

Otro Yonbi no dejaba de transformar su cara en varios emoticonos. Dos Yonbies de aspecto femenino comenzaron a abrazarse y a besarse. Y otro Yonbi comenzó a cantar Highway to Hell de AC/DC.

En ese momento, Don Patch de Tierra-L93 apareció.

-¡Mis Frutas Cani Cani, Choni Choni, Meme Meme, Heavy Heavy y Yuri Yuri! ¡Con lo que me costó crearlas! ¡Ahora ya no las podré vender!-Gritó Don Patch llorando.

\- Sin duda alguna este es un Universo muy peculiar...

 _ **##########**_

Unos minutos más tarde, la nave de Subaru aterrizó en Karakura Town.

-El Cilindro ha aterrizado cerca de aquí. Estad alerta.

-Huelo algo...-Dijo Lobezno.-Y huele mal...

-¡Perdón!-Dijo Don Patch.-Hace días que no me baño...

-No eres tú, Naranjito. Hablo de ellos.

Aviadros, la IPSA y un ejército de Yonbies aparecieron ante los Centinelas.

-¡Bienvenidos, Centinelas del Infinito!

Bravirdo aterrizó ante su ejército.

-¡Bravirdo!

-¿Lo conoces Subaru?

-Sí. Bravirdo es un criminal que fue detenido por Mehime y encerrado en una dimesión paralela. Tened cuidado, él solo es capaz de destruir un Universo entero.

-¡Eso no me da miedo!-Dijo SuperBoy.-Yo ya me enfrenté a Imperiex. Y fue derrotado. Él también caerá.

-¡Oh! Me ofendes. Imperiex era un niño a nuestro lado. Nosotros, los Generales de Grozlerr podemos acabar con seres como Darkseid e Ih Shinron fácilmente.

SuperBoy y Ub se lanzaron contra Bravirdo, pero el general liberó una gran cantidad de plumas que cegaron a los dos héroes. Bravirdo golpeó a Ub y SuperBoy con fuerza y estos salieron disparados y acabaron estampados en un edificio.

-Aficionados... Regresaré a la base. Aviadros podrá con vosotros él solo.

Bravirdo desapareció en un tornado hecho de plumas. Aviadros soltó un fuerte grito y comenzó a volar.

Sailor Jupiter y Lucy comenzaron a luchar contra los Yonbies. La Yonbie que comió la fruta Yuri Yuri las atacó.

-¡Yuri Yuri Beam!

Un rayo con forma de Y amarilla golpeó a las dos chicas. Éstas comenzaron a sentirse raras.

-Me siento rara... Creo que me estoy enamorando de Jupiter.

-Y yo de Lucy...

Las dos chicas comenzaron a abrazarse.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Preguntó Katara.

-Están bajo los efectos de la Fruta Yuri Yuri.-Dijo Subaru.-Pensé que eran un mito... Solamente pueden escapar de sus efectos si el usuario de la Fruta Yuri Yuri pierde el conocimiento.

-¡Déjame a mí!-Optimus disparó un rayo contra la Yonbie y la dejó inconsciente. Jupiter y Lucy se separaron.

El Yonbi usurio de la Fruta Heavy Heavy comenzó a atacar a Lobezno con una guitarra eléctrica. Lobezno destrozó la guitarra con sus garras y luego comenzó a golper y a patear al Yonbi.

-¡Los Yonbies están cayendo como moscas!-Gritó furioso el Doctor Octopus.

-Sería hora de comenzar a actuar, caballeros.-Dijo Maléfica.

-¡Zehahahaha! ¡Me parece bien!

-¡Barbanegra!-Luffy se plantó ante Teach.

-¡Mugiwara! ¡Y yo que creí que te había vencido! Y tu físico... Ha cambiado. Pareces más fuerte que hace una hora...

-"Ya veo."-Pensó Subaru.-"Aquí la Guerra de Marineford no ha llegado a pasar todavía. Y Luffy no ha entrenado dos años. Por eso fue vencido fácilmente. El Luffy de Tierra-Op no tendrá problemas para vencer a este Teach."

-¡KuroUzu!-Barbanegra usó el poder de la Fruta Yami Yami para atraer a Luffy.

-Ese truco ya lo usaste una vez contra mí en Impel Down. ¡No volverá a funcionar!

-¿Impel Down? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo planeado ir a ese lugar?

-¡Elephant Gun!

Luffy golpeó a Teach con su enorme puñetazo.

-Vaya... El chiquillo de goma ha mejorado.-Dijo Maléfica asombrada.

-Ese Mugiwara... Sí que se ha vuelto fuerte. Le robaré su sombra y volveré a ponersela a Oars. ¡Doppelman! ¡Tsuno Tokage!

Moriah atacó a Luffy, pero el pirata esquivó fácilmente el ataque del Shichibukai.

-Eres lento, Moriah. ¡Jet Pistol!

Luffy derrotó fácilmente a Moriah.

-¿Alguien puede decirme como es que reclutamos a este debilucho?-Dijo Octopus.

-Bueno. Había rumores de que él y Kaido luchaban de igual a igual. No hay que hacer caso de los rumores...-Dijo Orochimaru. El Sannin se sentía interesado por Luffy.

-¡Duele!-Teach se volvió a levantar.-Maldito... ¡Ahora te mostraré el poder del Viejo!

-¿El Poder del Viejo? ¿Habla de Barbablanca?

Subaru sacó un pequeño ordenador que le mostró imágenes de lo que sucedió en ese Universo.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Teach y su banda se aliaron con Gekko Moriah, el cual perdió su título de Shichibukai por culpa de la JPSA, Orochimaru, Maléfica, Gero y Octopus. En ese momento, Lord Quimecha apareció ante ellos y los reclutó para que fueran aliados de Grozlerr. Quimecha les dio un gran ejército de monstruos para que ayudaran a Teach a derrotar a Barbablanca y a su banda. Teach consiguió derrotar a Newgate en Footwalten. Allí, le robó la habilidad de la Fruta Gura Gura.

Luego, él y su JPSA fueron por el mundo y lo conquistaron. Lograron vencer a la JPSA, pero los 6 nuevos miembros y Jacob Cass lograron escapar.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-Ya veo. Las cosas han sido distintas aquí. La JPSA se formó 2 años antes. Y Teach no reclutó a Shilliew y a los presos de Impel Down. En su lugar reclutó a Moriah, Orochimru, Maléfica, Dr Gero y a Octopus.

Teach golpeó el aire, y éste se agrietó. Un tremendo terremoto sacudió la zona, provocando que los Centinelas y algunos Yonbies salieran disparados.

-¡Zehahahahaha! ¡Esta es mi era! ¡Este es mi terreno! ¡Y ahora caereis a mis manos!

Maléfica usó un conjuro y atrapó a los Centinelas en una esfera de Cristal.

-¡Je! ¡El conjuro que me enseñó ese Ivan Ooze es muy práctico!

-Misión cumplida. Ahora volvamos con Bravirdo. ¡Aviadros! ¿Por qué no nos llevas con tu jefe?

En ese momento, un kunai cortó el hombro de Teach. 7 siluetas aparecieron tras los Centinelas. Ellos eran Jacob Cass y la JPSA de esa Tierra.

Aviadros se lanzó contra la JPSA, pero un ataque de ki le golpeó en la cara. El atacante, un saiyan, apareció en el cielo.

-Así que vosotros sois los malnacidos que habéis dañado a Orihime... Nadie daña a un amigo de Bardock. ¡Eso lo pagareis con la vida!

Aviadros y la IPSA habían atrapado a los Centinelas. Pero la JPSA, Jacob Cass y Barock aparecieron para combatir contra los villanos.

¿Podrán los héroes locales derrotar a los villanos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, habrá una batalla entre JPSA e IPSA, un fusión y nueva aparición de Dimentor y Tismona. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Seiryu.001:** Gracias. Opino lo mismo del tuyo. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí tienes el Universo de Loser93. En el siguiente más.

- **BRANDON369:** El Bobobo que hay dentro de ese Bu no está en una casa. Ese Bobobo está en un capullo.

- **baraka108:** Sabark intentará hacer que Bu vaya por el buen camino y se convierta en una fuerza del bien. Pero su principal deseo es restaurar su universo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	14. Fusión Milagrosa

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Lord Quimecha, Bravirdo, Haraslas, Purpetto, Shargaz, Bravirdo, Gaosser, Gengixandross, Grozlerr, GilgaKles, Parallox, Ayort y Mehime son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Tismona es creación de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Dimentor y Body Master es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass, Mie Kazama y las Frutas del Diablo que aparecieron en el anterior capítulo son de Loser93**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 12: Fusión Milagrosa.**_

Aviadros y la IPSA capturaron a los Centinelas del Infinito. Por suerte, Jacob Cass, Bardock y varios miembros de la JPSA de esa tierra aparecieron para detener a los villanos.

-¡Pagareis el haber hecho daño a Orihime!

-Vaya... El poderoso Bardock ha venido.-Dijo Orochimaru.-Perfecto. Ahora reclamo tu cuerpo.

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó Moria.-Robaré su sombra y la pondré en el cuerpo de Oars. Con ese poder, podré vencer a ese bastardo de Kaido.

-¡Ya me encargo yo de él!-Gero se lanzó sobre Bardock, pero el saiyan se transformó en Suuper Saiyan y golpeó a Gero en la cara con un fuerte puñetazo. El viejo científico acabó estampado en el suelo.

Sailor Mercury comenzó a pelear contra Maléfica. La hechicera oscura lanzaba rayos contra la Sailor de la sabiduria.

-¡Rendios, guerrera de un reino caído! ¡No podréis hacer nada contra mí!

-He luchado contra seres peores que tú. Y aquí estoy para contarlo.-Exclamó Sailor Mercury.

Desde la esfera de cristal, Sailor Jupiter miraba como Sailor Mercury luchaba contra Maléfica. Y se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-El uniforme de Sailor Mercury es distinto...-Dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Subaru.-En este Universo, Sailor Moon conservó el Santo Grial. Y en la batalla contra Nehellenia, todas las sailors alcanzaron el estado Eternal. Así que no que hay que sufrir por ella. Seguro que es capaz de vencer a Maléfica. Maléfica y Nehellenia tienen un poder parecido.

-Lo que no entiendo es una cosa.-Dijo Ub.-Tú siempre nos dices que el Luffy de esta Tierra se unió a esa magnífica JPSA de la que no dejas de hablar. ¿Cómo es que trabaja con Jacob Cass? Si no recuerdo mal, en Tierra-OP, Jacob Cas quería capturarlo.

-Sí, pero el Luffy de esta tierra salvó a Cass de una muerte segura. Y ahora, aunque lo odie, siente que debe devolverle el favor. Por eso se unió a la JPSA de este Universo. Y no temáis. Jacob Cass jamás le revelará a Sakazuki que Luffy es Plastic Boy.

-¡Mercury Aqua Shine Ilusion!

Mercury congeló a Maléfica, pero ésta se descongeló transformando su cuerpo en un enorme dragón oscuro.

-¡Ya me encargo yo, Mercury!-Riku preparó su Keyblade y comenzó a atacar a Maléfica-dragón. Maléfica escupió fuego contra Riku. Pero Mercury apagó las llamas con sus ataques acuáticos.

Riku se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia a Maléfica, pero sus esbirros aparecieron y atacaron a Riku. En ese momento, una máquina del tiempo apareció de la nada. Y de ella bajó una chica que derrotó fácilmente a los Esbirros de Maléfica.

-¿Quién es esa?-Exclamó Teach asombrado.

-Mi nombre es Mie Kazama. Soy una Time Patroller. Y la Kaioh Shin del tiempo me envía para que ayude a los Centinelas del Infinito.

-¿Mie Kazama? ¡Ya recuerdo! Leí sobre ti.-Dijo Orochimaru.-Tú participaste en ese Torneo de parejas que se celebra cada 5 años.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso, Orochimaru?-Dijo Moria.

-Verás, espió en esa clase de eventos para encontrar un cuerpo perfecto. Y en ese torneo participan ejemplares perfectos. Creo que me quedaré con el cuerpo de esta chica.

Tenten atacó a Orochimaru, pero el Sannin invocó a Manda para que se ocupara de ella. Orochimaru se lanzó contra Mie, pero ésta desapareció.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dodonpa!-Mie usó la famosa técnica de Tenshinhan y golpeó a Orochimaru con el ataque. Intentó controlar la potencia del ataque, ya que no quería matar a nadie. Luego, usando el Kaikai de KibitoShin, se teletransportó a donde estaba la esfera de cristal y liberó a los Centinelas.

-Qué fastidio...-Dijo Bravirdo, el cual regresó a Tierra-L93.-Parece que los defensores del bien salen de debajo de las piedras en este mundo. ¡Aviadros! Acaba con Bardock y esa Mie Kazama.

-Dudo que tu pajarraco pueda con toda esa gente.

Para sorpresa de todos, Tismona apareció en Tierra-L93.

-¡Tú!-Bravirdo atacó a Tismona, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, el brazo de un robot gigante golpeó a Bravirdo y lo mandó lejos.

-¡Cómo mola mi robot!-Dimentor y Arenero eran los pilotos del mecha.

-Señor. Atoras no es suyo. Se lo robó a Quimecha.

-¡Es verdad! Aunque es raro...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué se llamará Quimecha si en su pelo no tenía mechas?

Arenero escogió no decir nada y continuó atacando a Bravirdo.

-¡Malditos! Acabaré con aquellos que se entrometen en la misión del Amo Grozzler.

-¡Ju, ju! Tengo otra sorpresa guardada, Bravirdo.

Los ojos de Tismona brillaron y varias sombras atraparon a Aviadros y a la IPSA. Las sombras se unieron y un nuevo ser nació.

-¡Acaba con Bravirdo y los Centinelas, Deviadros!

-Aviadros... ¡Yo me largo!-Bravirdo escapó de Tierra-L93.

-Bueno, yo también me voy.-Dijo Tismona.-Encárgate tú, Dimentor.

-¡Adiós Tismona!-Gritó Dimentor.-¡Y ADIÓS CENTINELAS COCHINOS!

Deviadros y Atoras comenzaron a atacar a los héroes. Bardock, Ub y SuperBoy atacaron a Deviadros, pero Tismona le dio al monstruo un poder temible y Deviadros los derribó.

Zero se movió a gran velocidad y atacó a Atoras con su Z-saber. Sonic se convirtió en bola y comenzó a golpear a Dimentor por todos lados.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ese erizo azul hará que tenga dolor de cabeza! ¡Arenero! ¡Onda Sónica!

-¿Acaso piensas que soy un Pokémon?

-¡Idiota! ¡Te dijo que uses el arma de Atoras! ¡No que lo hagas tú!

-Perdón...

Atoras expulsó una fuerte onda sonora que dejo inconscientes a Sonic y a Zero.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Lord Quimecha si que sabe hacer mechas! ¡Ahora sé porque se llama así!

-Amo, dudo mucho que esa sea la razón...

-¡Calla Arenero! ¡Es un juego de palabras malo que el autor de este fic me obliga a decir! ¡Ahora acaba con esos centinelas repugnantes!

-¡Zekishishishi!-Deviadros comenzó a reirse.-Ya me ocupo de ellos yo, Dimentor.

Deviadros golpeó el aire y éste se fragmentó. Un fuerte terremoto golpeó a los héroes e hizo que la Tierra temblara.

-Ahora, robaré vuestras sombras y crearé un ejército de zombies. Y una vez haga eso, usaré vuestros cuerpos para mis experimentos.

-¡No te dejaré! ¡Yo seré el Rey Pirata!-Luffy se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia Deviadros.

-Siempre tan pesado, Mugiwara.-Deviadros iba a atacar con sus tentáculos mecánicos. Pero Dimentor lo detuvo.

-¡Ya me ocupo yo del chico de goma!

-¡Aparta Pimientor!

-P... ¡¿PIMIENTOR?! ¡Ha dicho mal mi nombre! ¡RAAAARGH!

-Que Dios nos protega...-Dijo el Arenero mientras se escondía debajo de una silla.

Atoras comenzó a disparar láseres y misiles a lo loco, atacando a los héroes y a Deviadros por igual.

-¡Gomu gomu no Elephant Gatling Gun!

Luffy comenzó a golpear a Atoras. El robot comenzó a estallar.

-Arenero.

-¿Sí?

-¡Huyamos!

Atoras estalló en mil pedazos. El Arenero y Dimentor salieron por los aires.

-¡EL EQUIPO HENTAI DESPEGA DE NUEVO!

Mientras, los héroes seguían luchando contra Deviadros, pero el monstruo era muy poderoso por culpa del poder oscuro de Tismona.

-¡Ya está!-Dijo Taiki.-¡Ojo por ojo, fusión por fusión! ¡ShoutMon! ¡Centinelas! ¡JPSA de Tierra-L93! ¡Bardock! ¡DigiXross!

Los héroes se fusionaron con el pequeño digimon rojo. ShoutMon se convirtió en un digimon parecido a ShoutMon X7, pero éste era rosado y negro. Y en la cabeza tenía la cinta roja de Bardock.

-¡ShoutMon Xross Sentinel!

-¡ZEKISHISHISHIIII! ¿Acaso crees que un caballero gigante podrá... ¡UAAAH!

ShoutMon XS golpeó en la cara a Deviadros y el monstruo acabó por los suelos. Deviadros expulsó fuego por su boca, pero ShoutMon XS usó la supervelocidad para esquivar la llamarada.

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Victorize Kamehameha!

ShoutMon XS liberó un rayo rosado contra Deviadros. El monstruo acabó fulminado. Y sus cenizas fueron al jarrón de Lord Quimecha.

La IPSA sobrevivió al ataque, pero estaba inconsciente. Jacob Cass aprovechó para encarcelar a los villanos. Los Centinelas se despidieron de la JPSA y abandonaron Tierra-L93.

Mientras, los Yonbies usuarios de Frutas del Diablo estaban escondidos, cuando de repente, alguien apareció ante ellos.

-¡Tú!-Dijo el misterioso ser señalando al Usuario de la Fruta Yuri Yuri.-Tú te vienes conmigo. Vas a serme muy útil en mis planes...

 _ **########**_

Bravirdo estaba ante Lord Quimecha.

-Mil perdones, Lord Quimecha. Subestimé a esos asquerosos héroes.

-No importa, General Bravirdo. Que tu error te sirva de lección.

-No hay porque preocuparse más de esos Centinelas.-Dijo Viznil.-He elaborado un plan que aniquilará a los peones de Mehime.

-¡Buen trabajo Viznil! ¡Espero que traigas buenas noticias!

-Lo haré.

 _ **########**_

Subaru estaba hablando con Mehime.

-Subaru, debo darte una buena noticia y otra mala. La buena es que Access ha aparecido y está bien. La mala es que por el Megaverso están apareciendo hombres que afirman ser Profetas de Parallox.

-¿Profetas de Parallox? ¿Quieres que yo y los Centinelas nos encarguemos de ellos?

-No. Tú céntrate en Tismona, Dimentor y Grozzler. Yo empezaré a reclutar a Elegidos que se ocupen de estos Profetas. ¡Y aquí tengo al primero de muchos!

Cyber-Goku apareció al lado de Mehime y saludó a Subaru.

-¡Hola!

-¡EL DOCTOR WILLOW! ¡Mehime, ten cuidado!

-No es Willow. Es Goku.

Ub que pasaba por ahí escuchó el nombre de su maestro.

-¿Maestro Goku? ¡Maestro Goku! ¿Qué le han hecho!

-¿Quién es éste? Pareces fuerte. Me gustaría luchar contra ti.

-Ub. Relájate. Éste es el Goku de otro Universo. Y me ayudará con los Profetas.

-Que alivio...

-¡Está bien, Mehime! Si necesitais ayuda con los Profetas, avisadnos e iremos enseguida.

-Lo mismo digo.

Mehime cortó la comunicación. En ese momento, Katara entró corriendo.

-¡Subaru! ¡Es urgente! ¡Hay una pequeña nave ante nosotros!

Subaru dejó entrar la pequeña nave. Dentro de ella, había una chica inconsciente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una chica!

La chica se recuperó.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila.-Dijo Lucy.-Estás con amigos. ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Ayort. Y mi Universo ha sido destruído por las tropas de Grozzler.

Los Centinelas han salvado Tierra-L93. Y ahora se han encontrado con la última superviviente de un Universo que ha sido destruído por el Ejército de Grozzler.

¿Qué nuevas aventuras esperan a los Centinelas? ¿Podrá Mehime acabar con los Profetas de Parallox?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, los Centinelas se enfrentarán a los esbirros de Viznil, los cuales son bastante peligrosos. Y también, un héroe de Tierra-L93 se ha colado en la nave de Subaru. Además nacerá el amor entre dos personajes de este fic. ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **BRANDON369:** Gracias. Y a los Generales los verás en acción entro d epoco en este fic y en "JPSA Super".

- **carlos13:** Lo de Cass y Luffy está explicado. Y los Universos conquistados no están destruídos, han sido atacados.

- **baraka108:** La fruta Choni Choni está muy bien explicada en el fic de Loser93 "Laboratorio de las Akuma no mis".

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí. Optimus es un party pooper. XD. Y lo de mostrar esas conquistas me lo pensaré. Eso sí. Algunas conquistas saldrán en MCDUversity.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	15. Infiltrado

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Bravirdo, Viznil, Grozzler, Ayort, Subaru Ikari y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Mie Kazama es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13: Infiltrado.**_

 **Nave de Grozzler.**

Viznil se encontraba espiando a los Centinelas desde una bola de cristal. El villano introdujo a alguien en la nave mientras estaban en Tierra-L93.

-¡Jejejeje! Sois muy inocentes y descuiados, Centinelas del Infinito. Muy pronto, mis esbirros acabarán con vosotros y yo me llevaré la gloria. El Amo Grozzler me dara el puesto de Lord Quimecha y me convertiré en el Amo Absoluto de sus ejércitos.

Mientras tanto, Lord Quimecha estaba en su trono hablando con Grozzler.

-¿Cómo decíis? ¿Admiradores de Parallox están comenzano a surgir por todo el Megaverso?

-Sí, Lord Quimecha. Parece ser que Parallox lo tiene todo muy bien planeado. Informa a tus ejércitos. Si veis a uno de esos insectos, aniquiladlos. No puedo permitir que Parallox regrese al mundo de los vivos. Por cierto, ¿cómo le van las cosas a Bravirdo en Tierra-111998?

-De maravilla. Con la ayuda de unos villanos de ese mundo, Bravirdo ha conquistado el Neo-Milenio de Plata. Pero una Sailor y la Pequeña Dama han escapado al pasado.

-Vigila muy bien ese universo. La Sailor Misato de ese Universo ha derrotado hace poco a un villano cuyo poder rivalizaba con el del General Gengixandross.

-No se preocupe. Tengo a un pelotón de naves preparadas en caso de que le pase algo malo a Bravirdo.

-Bien pensado. Pero procura no destruir ese Universo. Recuerda que necesito que todos los Universos sigan existiendo. Y ahora, creo que me divertiré un poco con dos Universos. ¡Jejejeje! (Nota: Para saber que es lo que hará Grozzler, leed el capítulo 11 de "MCUversity").

 _ **########**_

Subaru y los Centinelas estaban en la enfermería con Ayort.

-Dinos Ayort, ¿qué ha ocurrido en tu Universo?

-Verás, yo procedo de Tierra-F123. No era un mundo avanzado tecnológicamente, pero era un mundo pacífico. Los seres de ese Universo viviamos en harmonía y ninguna guerra se desató. Pero un día, Lord Quimecha y sus generales aparecieron y comenzaron a destruirlo todo. Yo logré escapar porque me infiltré en la nave del General Bravirdo. Luego,usé una nave de escape de emergencia para huir de los Yonbies y el resto ya lo sabéis.

-¡Qué crueles!-Dijo Lucy.-¿Cómo puede haber gente que haga tal cosa?

-Esto deja a Galaxia como una gamberra.-Dijo Sailor Jupiter.

-Pues ya no tienes porque preocuparte más.-Dijo Ub.-Ahora estás entre amigos.

Ayort se quedó mirando a Ub y la chica sintió algo en su interior.

-G... Gracias. Por cierto, escuché que Bravirdo iba a atacar un Universo llamado Tierra-111998.

-¡Pues vamos allá!-Dijo Subaru con corazones en lugar de ojos. Los Centinelas ignoraban que alguien se coló en su nave y los estaba espiando.

-Debo cumplir mi misión...-Dijo la misteriosa persona.

Los Centinelas fueron a descansar mientras la nave, en piloto automático, los llevaba a Tierra-111998.

Todos dormían, menos Ub, que estaba entrenando en una sala que Subaru construyó pensando especialmente en él.

Dos seres que parecían onis vestidos con ropas de ninja surgieron de las sombras.

-¡Nin, nin! Ha sido fácil infiltrarse en la nave de los Centinelas. ¿Verdad Ni?

-¡Don don! Cierto, Ichi. Ahora, llevemos a cabo la misión que el amo Viznil nos ha dado.

-Ahora, capturemos a los Centinelas. ¡Nin!

-¡Vale! ¡Don!

Los dos esbirros de Viznil lograron capturan con éxito a Zero, Conner McKnight, Inuyasha, Optimus Prime, Lucy, Naruto, Ichigo, Finn, Taiki, Donatello, Sonic y a Katara.

Ichi y Ni iban a capturar a Logan, pero éste despertó de repente. Los ninjas, asustados, se escondieron en las sombras.

-¡Aquí hay alguien!-Gritó Lobezno. SuperBoy, Ub, Makoto, Subaru, Yusuke, Don Patch, Luffy y Sarudes fueron corriendo a la habitación de Lobezno.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Subaru.

-¿Es la hora del desayuno ya?-Preguntó Luffy.

-¡Aquí hay alguien! ¡Tenemos espías en la nave!-Dijo Lobezno mientras sacaba sus garras. Unos ruidos salían del armario. Logan abrió las puertas y allí vieron a Ayort, la cual estaba escondida en el armario.

-Lo siento... Entre en tu habitación por error. Y cuando soltaste ese grito, me asusté y me escondí aquí... ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Así que eras tú...

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Ub iba a entrenar, pero Ayort lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? Me cuesta conciliar el sueño...

-¡Claro! ¡No me importa!

Ayort sonrió mientras su cara se sonrojaba un poco.

Todos se fueron, y Ni e Ichi salieron de las sombras.

-¡Nin! ¡Maldito mutante! ¡Nos ha fastidiado la captura!

-No te preocupes, Ichi. Ya estamos cerca de Tierra-111998. Allí, Bravirdo se hará cargo de ellos. ¡Don!

-Oye, ¿y los demás?-Preguntó Subaru.-Seguro que duermen... ¡Voy a dormir yo también!

Una misteriosa persona observaba dese las sombras a Ichi y a Nin.

 _ **#########**_

Y por fin, los Centinelas llegaron a Tierra-111998. Ichi y Ni, por su lado, lograron atrapar a SuperBoy, iban a capturar a continuación a Don Patch, pero éste estaba haciendo el imbécil y era imposible atraparlo sin ser descubiertos. Por culpa de Don Patch, Ichi y Ni no pudieron terminar su misión y no pudieron descansar.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dijo Subaru.-Ahora, busquemos a Bravirdo.

-¿Y en esta Tierra qué clase de héroes hay?-Preguntó Yusuke.

-Sailors.

-¿Cómo yo?-Preguntó Jupiter.

-Sí. Pero ellas son diferentes. Ellas acaban de derrotar al Reino Oscuro. Bueno, busquemos a Bravirdo y acabemos con él.

-Oye Subaru. Has dicho que el Reino Oscuro ha caído. Entonces, ¿villanos como la Luna Negra, los Death Busters, Nehellenia o Galaxia aún no han aparecido?

-Pues no. De hecho, Diamante, Rubeus, Zafiro, los esbirros de Nehellenia y las esbirras de Galaxia no tienen equivalentes. Tampoco tienen equialentes las Witches 5. Pero si hay un Faraón 90, una Nehellenia y una Galaxia. Incluso hay versiones de Esmeralda y las 4 Hermanas Cazadoras, pero ellas viven pacíficamente en el futuro.

-¿Y ya ha poseído la Dama 9 a Hotaru?

-Veamos...-Subaru miró su ordenador.-No. De hecho, aquí no hay ni Dama 9 ni Germatoid. Aquí, el equivalente del Faraón 90 controla las mentes él mismo. Y una vez entra en las mentes de la gente, ya no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Y cuándo piensa actuar el Faraón 90?

-Pues... ¡Hoy mismo!

-¡Rápido! ¡Llévame a casa de Hotaru!

-¡Pero! ¡Nuestra misión no es esa!

-¡Lo sé! Pero si puedo hacer que almenos una Hotaru no sufra lo que sufrió la Hotaru de mi Universo, estaré satisfecha.

-Bueno... ¡Me has convencido! Sarudes, encárgate de guiar a los Centinelas mientras estoy ausente.

-¡Vale Subaru! ¡Ukikiki!

Subaru y Sailor Jupiter fueron corriendo a la Academia Mugen.

 **Mientras tanto.**

En ese mismo Universo. En un planeta que acaba de ser destruído. Una mujer que llevaba un traje dorado estaba hablando con el Sabio.

-¿Y dices qué en ese planeta llamado Tierra hay una luz que eclipsa la mia?

-Así es. La Luz de Sailor Misato es la más brillante de todo este Universo. Incluso puede rivalizar con tu luz.

-No puedo permitir eso... ¡Mi vida ya es una miseria! ¡No puedo dejar que nadie más se burle de mí!

Y habiendo dicho eso, la mujer de ropas doradas se fue del Planeta.

-Jajajajaja... Perfecto. Muy pronto Sailor Misato morirá... Ahora, debo volver a la Tierra. Allí liberaré la destrucción usando las almas de la gente que esta mujer ha matado.

 _ **########**_

El grupo de Sarudes estaba caminando. Iban al Templo Hikawa. Allí esperaban encontrar a las Sailors de ese mundo. Pero se encontraron con varios pelotones de Yonbies.

-¡Yonbies!-Gritó Sarudes.

Ub, Lobezno, Yusuke, Don Patch, Luffy y Sarudes comenzaron a luchar contra los soldados de Grozzler y los derrotaron fácilmente.

-¡Bah! Esto ha sido aburrido.-Dijo Lobezno.-Preferiría volver a mi mundo y luchar contra Dientes de Sable.

-No sé...-Dijo Ub.-Parecía que buscaban algo.

-¡Kyaaah!

Los Centinelas del Infinito escucharon el grito de una niña y fueron corriendo. En un edificio en obras, Sailor Maya había luchado contra 5 mujeres. Allí, en el aire, estaba Bravirdo, el cual había derrotado a Sailor Maya.

-¡Ju! ¿Y tú eres la Guardiana del Tiempo? ¡Qué risa! Te llevaré ante el Amo Grozzler, y que tú debes saber donde está el Punto de Fuga.

-¿Punto de Fuga? ¡No sé donde está eso! ¡Y jamás te lo diría aunque lo supiera! ¡Dead Scream!

Sailor Maya atacó a Bravirdo, pero el General Aéreo destruyó el ataque con un remolino generado con sus alas.

-Patético... ¡Eres muy débil! ¡Mucho más que tu homóloga de Tierra-SMA! ¡Muere!

Bravirdo iba a acabar con Sailor Maya, pero un Kamehameha rosa golpeó con fuerza a Bravirdo.

-¡Bravirdo! ¡Hoy acabaremos contigo!-Ub y los otros Centinelas aparecieron a tiempo para salvar a Sailor Maya.

-¡Centinelas del Infinito! ¡Os esperaba!-Dijo Bravirdo.-Hoy yo mismo lucharé contra vosotros.

-Vaya...-Dijo Maria.-Y yo que quería acabar con ellos...

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Peguntó Bravirdo.

-¿Yo? ¡Soy Green Maria, líder de las Hermanas Cazadoras!

-¿Hermanas Cazadoras?

-¡Esas somos nosotras!-Mayumi, Kaede, Satsuki y Aoi aparecieron al lado de Maria. Sarudes sacó una copia del ordenador de Subaru y comenzó a analizarlas.

-Ya veo. Ellas son las versiones de Esmeralda, Kermesite, Berthierite, Petzite y Calaverite... ¡Espera! Subaru dijo que ellas vivían pacíficamente en el futuro.

-¡Así era, gorila!-Respondió Bravirdo.-Pero el Amo Grozzler las reclutó para su causa. ¡Ahora, basta de charlas! ¡Acabad con Cerezo!

-¡Alto ahí!

Bravirdo y las villanas miraron al lugar de donde procedía la voz. 5 chicas con ropas de Sailor aparecieron.

-¿Cómo osáis atacar a una niña inocente que solamente quiere vivir tranquila con sus padres? ¡Yo, Sailor Misato, en nombre de PenPen, os castigaré!

-¿Esas son las Sailors de este mundo? Una pena que Jupiter no esté aquí.-Dijo Yusuke.

-¿Niña inocente? ¡Hooohohohohohoho!-Maria comenzó a reirse a carcajadas. Las Sailors, los Centinelas y Bravirdo tuvieron que taparse los oídos.-¡De inocente nada! El Sabio nos dijo que esa niña traerá una era de destrucción a nuestro planeta Némesis. ¡Por eso debemos acabar con ella! ¡Hermanas Cazadoras, acabad con las Sailors!

-¡Sí!

Mayumi comenzó a atacar a Sailor Asuka.

-¡Dark Fire!

-¡Fire Soul!

Las dos llamaradas chocaron, pero la de Mayumi, que era más fuerte, deshizo la llamarada de Sailor Asuka y la derribó.

-¡Asuka!-Sailor Rei fue a ayudar a Asuka, pero Kaede atacó a Rei por la espalda.

-¡Dark Water!

Una enorme corriente de agua fría golpeó a Rei en la espalda y la derribó.

-¡Esto pinta mal, Ritsuko!

-Sí. Son muy poderosas

-¡Dark Thunder!

-¡Dark Beaut!

Satsuki electrocutó a Mari con un relámpago oscuro mientras Aoi atacaba a Ritsuko con su látigo.

-¡Chicas!-Sailor Misato iba a ayudar a sus amigas, pero Maria se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Tú eres mi rival!

-¡Moon Tiara Action!

Sailor Misato lanzó su tiara, pero Maria la cogió con sus manos.

-¿En serio creías que me ibas a derrotar con esto? ¡Ilusa!

Maria derribó a Sailor Misato con una esfera de energía oscura.

Los Centinelas iban a ayudar a las Sailors, pero Bravirdo los encerró en un remolino de aire.

-¿Ya os ibáis? Si hay algo que me enfurece, es que me ignoren totalmente. ¡Máxima potencia!

El remolino comenzó a girar a gran velocidad. El aire torturaba a los Centinelas.

-¡Vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro!-Dijo el Sabio, que miraba la batalla desde lejos.

 _ **########**_

Makoto y Subaru llegaron a la Academia Mugen.

-Aquí es.-Dijo Subaru.-Según mi ordenador, hoy es el día en el que el equivalente del Doctor Tomoe creará los Daimons de Producción en masa.

-¡Vamos! Salvaré a Hotaru antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Poder del Cristal de Jupiter, Transformación!

Makoto se transformó en Sailor Jupiter, y ella y Subaru entraron en la Academia Mugen. Ichi y Ni los estaban siguiendo.

-¡Nin Nin! ¡En este edificio los atraparemos!

-¡Don Don! ¡Serán nuestros!

Ichi y Ni iban a entrar pero dos esferas, una naranja y otra azulada, golpearon a los ninjas.

-¡Retirada!-Los dos Ninjas huyeron. Dos mujeres miraban como los dos ninjas huían.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?

-No lo sé. Yo lo que quiero saber es quien es esa Sailor que ha entrado en la Academia Mugen.

-Parecía saber mucho sobre lo que ocurría aquí... ¿Será una de las nuestras?

Las dos Sailors misteriosas entraron en la Academia.

Subaru y Jupiter corrían por la Academia. Jupiter recordaba donde estaba el Laboratorio de Tomoe, así que tuvo que guiar a Subaru.

En una sala oscura, el Profesor encargado de la Academia hablaba con un ser que había dentro de una pequeña cúpula de cristal.

-No te preocupes... ¡Pronto obtendrás el Grial! Y con él, podrás dominar este mundo. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Me has llamado papá?

-Pasa Mana. Quiero que conozcas a alguien...¡Jejejeje!

El Profesor iba a dejar que su hija fuera poseída por el equivalente del Faraón 90, pero en ese momento, Jupiter tumbó la puerta con una patada.

-¡Alto! ¡Profesor Tomoe! ¡No le haga daño a su hija Hotaru!

-¿Tomoe? ¿Hotaru?-Dijo el Profesor confuso.-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé que ahora trabajas con los Death Busters. ¡Y que planeas liberar al Faraón 90!

-¿De qué habla papa?-Dijo Mana confusa y asustada.

-Je, je... No sé quien es ese Faraón 90... ¡Pero parece ser que sabes que estoy afiliado a los Death Busters! ¡Soy el Profesor Musashi Strasberg! Y soy el encargado de traer a mi líder, el poderoso Arael, a este Planeta! Y como has descubierto mi plan antes de haber comenzado, me veo en la obligción de iniciar mi plan de emergencia.

Musashi apretó un botón y varios rayos comenzaron a extraer los Corazones Puros de los Estudiantes y del personal de la Academia Mugen. Los Corazones entraban en la cúpula de cristal, la cual comenzaba a aumentar en tamaño. Mana miraba asustada.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces?

-¡Yo no soy tu padre! Simplemente soy la voz del amo Arael en este mundo...

El Cristal estalló, matando al Profesor. Jupiter protegió a Mana y la sacó de ahí. Sailor Jupiter y Subaru salieron del edificio, el cual estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Afuera, estaban Sailor Midori y Sailor Sumire. Jupiter se asombró al ver a dos Sailors diferentes.

-¿Quienes son ellas?

-Las equivalentes de Uranus y Neptune. Sailor Sumire es Uranus y Sailor Midori es Neptune. Y la chica que hemos salvado es Sailor Saturn.

-¿Se puee saber que ha pasado ahí dentro?-Preguntó Sailor Sumire.

-¡Je! Es igual que Haruka en el caracter... He salvado a esta chica de ser convertida en una terrible amenaza.

-¡Sumire! ¡Esa chica es la hija de Musashi!

-¡El Mesias del Silencio!

Sailor Sumire iba a atacar a Mana, pero Jupiter la protegió.

-¡Suelta a esa chica! ¡Nos matará a todos!

-¡Eso ya no pasará! ¡Esta chica ya no se convertirá en la Dama 9!

-¡Si la proteges, entonces también eres enemiga nuestra! ¡World Shaking!

-¡Jupiter Oak Evolution!

Jupiter destruyó el ataque de Sumire con facilidad.

-Gracias al poder de Pegaso, ese ataque no es nada para mí. Y ahora me siento de maravilla. Es como si me hubiera vengado de Uranus por ese puñetazo que me dio. Aunque no sé por qué, tengo el sentimiento de haber hecho trampas...

La Academia Mugen fue destruída y una especie de ave de luz surgió de los escombros. Arael ya estaba en ese mundo. Su presencia fue notada por Bravirdo y el Sabio.

-Yo soy Arael, el Mesias del Silencio. Y ahora, destruiré este mundo y lo convertiré en el hogar de los Daimons.

-¿Ese es el Mesias del Silencio de este Universo?-Exclamó asombrado Subaru.-Este universo es muy diferente al tuyo, Jupiter.

-Ahora, soy más poderosa que cuando luché contra las Death Busters de mi Universo. Por fin puedo luchar sin la necesidad de que Usagi me salve todo el rato. Y vosotras, ¿me ayudareis?

-¡Por supuesto! Debemos proteger nuestro mundo de amenazas que vengan de más allá del Sistema Solar.

-Mana. Escóndete en un lugar seguro.

-¿Vas a luchar tú también, Subaru?

-Sí. Además, he mejorado el aparato que mi abuelo creó. Ahora usaré los poderes de todos los héroes del Megaverso sin necesidad de cambiar mis ropas. ¡Ya verás! ¡Star Serious Laser!

Subaru atacó a Arael con el ataque de Sailor Star Fighter.

-¡Vaya! No has tenido que introducir ningún chip ni nada.

-Así es. Ahora, el reloj contiene toda la información necesaria.

-¡Concentraos! ¡Eso no ha bastado!

Arael se recuperaba del ataque de Subaru.

-Maldito... Eso realmente me ha hecho daño...

Arael atacó con un rayo láser. Subaru usó la supervelocidad de Flash para sacar a las Sailors y a Mana del lugar.

-Vaya. Arael 90 es muy fuerte...

-Es Arael a secas Subaru... Y esto está pasando por mi culpa. Ahora, tenemos que lidiar con Bravirdo y Arael.

-¿Y si hacemos que se ataquen los unos a los otros?-Dijo Subaru.

-Mejor que no se conozcan. A lo mejor se alían entre ellos. Y eso sería peor. Quien hubiera imaginado que salvar a Mana antes de que le ocurriera algo grave empeoraría las cosas...

-¡Basta de charlas! ¡Ahora debemos encontrar el Grial y al Mesias de la Luz a toda prisa! O si no, Arael nos destruirá...

-¡Subaru! Podriamos ir a por Usagi. ¡Ella podría ayudarnos!

-Pero tardaría en ir a por ella. Tu Universo está en la otra punta del Megaverso... Bueno, como esto es culpa mia, lo solucionaré yo.

Subaru apretó un botón de su reloj, y su espada se convirtió en la guadaña de Saturn.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Usaré el poder de Sailor Saturn y destruiré a Arael. Así compensaré mi error y Mana jamás tendrá que pasar por lo mismo que Hotaru. Jupiter, dile a Sarudes que a partir de ahora, él será el líder de los Centinelas.

Mana miraba como Subaru y las Sailor volvían al lugar de batalla.

-Me encantaría poder ayudarlos...-Dijo Mana mientras un símbolo aparecía en su frente. De repente, una luz morada la envolvió y se la llevo del lugar.

 _ **########**_

Bravirdo deshizo su remolino. Los Centinelas cayeron al suelo derrotados. Y por otra parte, las Sailors también fueron derrotadas.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡He ganado! He logrado vencer incluso al hombre que casi derrota a Lord Quimecha... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Don Patch?

-Aquí...-Don Patch estaba vestido como una mujer. Don Patch se acercó a Bravirdo y lo abofeteó.-¡¿Cómo osas provocar ese vendaval?! ¡Casi se me ve toda la ropa interior!

Patchiko se transformó en Super Patchiko y comenzó a apalizar a Bravirdo. El General apenas podía defenderse. El Sabio apareció y golpeó a Super Patchiko por la espalda.

-Gracias Sabio...-Dijo Bravirdo malherido.-Yo me retiro. Te dejo el resto de la misión a ti.

-Como digas...

Bravirdo se fue. El Sabio se acercó a Maria y le dio una corona.

-Ponte esto. Ahora que Bravirdo se ha ido, no hay necesidad de seguir sus órdenes. Es tu oportunidad de coronarte Reina de la Tierra.

Maria miraba ilusionada la corona. Ésta se la puso inmediatamente. El Sabio comenzó a reirse.

-¡Jajajajajaja!

-¿Qué ocurre Sabio? ¡Uaaaaah!

-Eres una ilusa, Maria. Al igual que las 4 Hermanas. Habéis hecho muy bien vuestro trabajo y me habeis facilitado las cosas. Ahora, podré resucitar totalmente al gran Dios de la Aniquilación.

-¿De qué hablas, Sabio?

-Eso de "Sabio" es un nombre que ella me dijo que usara ya que así no levantaría sospechas. Y todo ha salido de maravilla. ¡Jajajaja!

Sarudes buscó en su ordenador información sobre el Sabio de Tierra-111998.

-¡Uukikiki! ¿Error? El ordenador dice que en este Universo, Death Phantom o Wiseman no tiene ningún equivalente. ¿Entonces quién eres?

-Jejejeje... ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No soy ningún Sabio! ¡Yo soy el Profeta de Parallox!

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Esto es grave!

-¿Profeta de Parallox? Recuerdo que Mehime mencionó ese nombre ayer...-Dijo Ub mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Ahora Maria. Se útil y acaba con todos ellos.

Maria fue cubierta por una nube oscura y su cuerpo se convirtió en el de un dragón. El dragón comenzó a atacar a todos los presentes.

-No puedo creerlo.-Dijo Aoi.-Hemos sido manipuladas...

-Así es.-Dijo el Profeta.-Me habéis ayudado mucho. Ahora os recompensaré con la muerte.

El Profeta alzó sus manos y cristales oscuros comenzaron a surgir del suelo.

-Estos cristales se llenaran de oscuridad. Y una vez estén llenos, detonaran y destruirán la Tierra. Y todas las almas de los terrícolas serán usadas para resucitar a Parallox. ¡Jajajajaja!

 _ **########**_

Por otro lado, Subaru combatía contra Arael. El poder de Sailor Saturn era más eficaz y Arael estaba a punto de ser derrotado.

-Éste será el golpe final. Adiós Sarudes. Aidós a todos...

Subaru iba a golpear a Arael para destruirlo, pero otra guadaña lo detuvo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡La Marinera de la Destrucción!-Dijo asustada Sailor Sumire.-Hay que destruirla.

-¡Déjala!-Dijo Sailor Jupiter.-Ella no es malvada.

-Lo que dice esa Sailor misteriosa es cierto. Soy Sailor Mana. Sailor de la Destrucción. Pero también de la Resurrección. Yo controlo el poder de la vida y la muerte. Y ahora, yo me encargaré de exterminar al monstruo que convirtió a mi padre en un demonio.

-¡Pero si haces eso...

-No moriré. Arael está muy débil gracias a ti. Así que no tendré que usar todo mi poder.

La guadaña de Sailor Mana brilló y golpeó a Arael, destruyéndolo totalmente.

El muno se libró de la amenaza de Arael y de sus Daimons. Pero todavía quedaba la amenaza del Profeta. Subaru recibió un mensaje de Sarudes.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Subaru! ¡Ven rápido! ¡El Sabio ha resultado ser el Profeta de Parallox!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Enseguida voy!

-Vayamos.-Dijo Sailor Mana.-La princesa está en peligro. Es hora de combinar nuestros poderes en uno.

Subaru usó el poder de Goku y se teletransportó, junto con las Sailors, al lugar donde estaban las Sailors.

 _ **##########**_

Ichi y Ni estaban en la nave de Subaru. Ambos hablaban con Viznil usando un pequeño ordenador.

-Amo, hemos capturado a gran parte de los Centinelas. Lo sentimos por no haber podido capturar al resto.

- _No importa. Volved a la base. Tengo pensado un plan que facilitará la captura del resto de los Centinelas._

-¡Sí!

Ichi y Ni iban a regresar a la base, pero la extraña persona salió de su escondite.

-Todo ha ocurrido tal y como dijo la Kaioh Shin del Tiempo...

-¿Quién eres tú?

-La Kaioh Shin del Tiempo vio la captura de todos los Centinelas. Y me ha mandado para que evite ese suceso. ¡Yo, Mie Kazama, os derrotaré!

Tierra-111998 está al borde de la destrucción. ¿Podrán los Centinelas y las Sailors derrotar al Profeta de Parallox y a Maria-Dragón? ¿Y podrá Mie vencer a los ninjas Ichi y Ni?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, Mie versus Ichi y Ni. Y también la batalla final contra el Profeta, el cual resultará ser un enemigo temible. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Loser93:** De nada.

- **BRANDON369:** Mie Kazama (OC de Loser93) es la que se ha colado en la nave por orden de la Kaioh Shin del tiempo.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra oir que te ha gustado el capítulo.

- **baraka108:** Pues ya he subido nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste.

- **carlos13:** Sí. La fruta Yuri Yuri tendrá importancia en el futuro. Y cuando vuelva a salir, aparecerá su némesis que la neutralizará.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	16. Doble batalla El sufrimiento de Viznil

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Bravirdo, Viznil, Grozzler, Ayort, Subaru Ikari, los Arghunautas y el Profeta de Parallox/**_ _ **Planêtês Arghus**_ _ **son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Body Master es de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Mie Kazama es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Sabark es de baraka108.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14: Doble batalla. El sufrimiento de Viznil.**_

-¿Quién eres tú?

-La Kaioh Shin del Tiempo vio la captura de todos los Centinelas. Y me ha mandado para que evite ese suceso. ¡Yo, Mie Kazama, os derrotaré!

Ante Ichi y Ni apareció Mie Kazama, habitante de Tierra-L93. Por orden de la Kaioh Shin del Tiempo, Mie se infiltró en la nave de Subaru para evitar que Ichi y Ni acabaran con los Centinelas.

-¿Derrotarnos? ¿Tú? ¡Ja! ¡Muere! ¡Nin! ¡Yami no Shuriken!

Ichi fue el primero en atacar a Mie. El ninja dio un gran salto y comenzó a disparar shurikens oscuros contra la Time Patroller de Tierra-L93.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? ¡Haaaaaaaaa!

Mie expulsó una gran cantidad de ki y destruyó los shurikens oscuros.

-¡Eres un inútil, Ichi! ¡No eres capaz de asesinar a una simple mujer!

-Por ese comentario, deduzco que eres un machista asqueroso. ¡Te demostraré que el sexo no tiene importancia!

-¡Yami no Honoo! ¡Don!

Ni atacó a Mie con una llamarada oscura, pero Mie se protegió con una barrera de energía.

-¡Mi mejor ataque! ¡Imposible!

-No tendré piedad... ¡Big Bang Attack!

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Te pido perdón!

Tarde. Mie fulminó a Ni con el ataque de Vegeta. Ichi, furioso, atacó a Mie para vengar la muerte de su hermano.

-¡Yami no Katana!-Ichi creó dos katanas usando el poder de la oscuridad.

-¡Vaya! Manejáis muy bien la oscuridad. ¡Esas técnicas son interesantes!

-Estos son los Jutsus secretos del clan YamiKage el Planeta Sabaku situado en Tierra-F. Viznil es nuestro gran sensei. Él posée técnicas que superan por mucho las nuestras. ¡Un día llegaré a ser como él!

Ichi cortó en varios trozos a Mie. Pero resultó ser un espejismo. La auténtica Mie apareció detrás de Ichi y con un Kienzan, cortó los brazos de Ichi.

-¡Aaargh!

-¡Ahora! ¡Dime dónde están los Centinelas! ¡Aaargh!

Mie perdió el conocimiento ya que fue atacada a traición. Los atacantes fueron Viznil y Ayort.

-¿Tú? Pero si...-Mie cayó al suelo.

-Tierra-F123 no existe. Esa Kaioh Shin tendría que haberte informado mejor...

-Buen trabajo, Ayort. Has aprendido a usar el Yami no Goro con estilo. Serás una digna sucesora. Con tu poder oscuro y tu habilidad nata de ocultar la presencia de tus aliados, serás la mejor esbirra de Grozzler.

-Gracias por sus palabras, padre. Aunque siento no haber podido capturar al resto.

-¡No importa! ¡Tengo un plan perfecto! En cuanto a ti, Ichi. Estoy decepcionado...

-¡Nin! ¡Mil perdones sensei! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!

-¡Qué sabias son tu palabras!-Dijo Viznil mientras creaba un cuchillo ocuro.

-¡NIN! ¡Espera! ¡Yo...

Viznil decapitó sin piedad a su esbirro. Padre e hija fueron a por los Centinelas restantes.

 _ **########**_

-Me habéis ayudado mucho. Ahora, os recompensaré con la muerte.-El Profeta alzó sus manos y cristales ocuros emergieron del suelo.-Estos cristales están llenos de oscuridad. Y una vez estén llenos, detonarán y destruirán la Tierra. Y todas las almas de los terrícolas serán usadas para resucitar a Parallox. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Así qué tú eres el causante de toda esta oscuridad!

-¿Quién? ¡UARGH!

Un enorme ataque de ki derribó al Profeta. Sabark apareció en Tierra-111998 atraído por la oscuridad de los cristales del Profeta.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Sabark ha venido a ayudarnos!

-¡No te equivoques, macaco de Tierra-F! Yo he venido aquí para evitar que este Universo acabe como mi Tierra. Yo no quiero tener ninguna relación con esbirros de las entidades cósmicas. Y en cuanto a ti, esbirro de Tismona, voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo.

-¡No soy esbirro de Tismona! ¡Soy esbirro de Parallox!

-Da igual. Eres un ser oscuro que está a punto de irse al Infierno. ¡Toma esta! ¡RasenKamehameha!

-¡Increíble! ¡Uki! ¡Ha mezclado chakra y Ki!

-¡Raaaargh!

El ataque dio de lleno al Profeta, pero no lo destruyó. El villano creó a tiempo una barrera que le protegió del ataque de Sabark. El Profeta hizo aparecer un cañón oscuro y atacó a Sabark, pero Ub empujó a Sabark. Gracias a él, Sabark se salvó por los pelos.

-¡No te he pedido ayuda, chico!

-El Profeta busca destruirlo todo. Eso lo hace enemigo nuestro también. Así que deberiamos trabajar juntos para vencerlo.

-Tiene razón.-Dijo Sailor Misato.-Dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado y luchemos juntos.

-Palabras muy bonitas... ¡Viniendo de alguien que no ha visto como su Universo y sus seres queridos eran destruídos por seres malignos! ¡Aparta y calla! ¡Yo haré las cosas a mi manera!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Maravilloso!-El Profeta comenzó a reirse como un loco.-Seguid así. Me facilitais el trabajo. ¡Maria-Dragón! ¡Acaba con ellos! ¡No dejes a nadie con vida!

Maria-Dragón fue directa hacia Sailor Misato. La criatura no sabía lo que hacía, pero en su mente todavía estaba el odio que sentía hacia la Sailor. Sabark iba a matar a la criatura con su martillo. Pero Sailor Misato se lo impidió.

-¡Aparta!-Sabark empujó a Sailor Misato. Sabark se preparó para atacar a Maria-Dragón, pero entonces...

-¡World Shaking!

-¡Deep Submerge!

Subaru, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mana, Sailor Midori y Sailor Sumire aparecieron a tiempo para salvar a sus amigas.

-¿Quienes sois vosotras?-Preguntó Sailor Misato.

-Somos las guardianas de la frontera del Sistema Solar.-Respondió Sailor Midori.

-Mis compañeras...-Añadió Sailor Maya mientras se recuperaba de los ataques de Bravirdo.

-Y hemos venido aquí para liberar tu auténtico poder.-Dijo Sailor Mana mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sumire y Midori hicieron lo mismo. Rei, Asuka, Ritsuko, Maya y Mari imitaron a sus compañeras.-Unid vuestros poderes en Sailor Misato.

-¿Debería hacer yo lo mismo?-Preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

-No.-En ese momento, Harbinger Z apareció junto a sus compañeros.-Si lo haces, corromperías a Sailor Misato y provocarías un cataclismo en este mundo.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?-Preguntó Yusuke.

-Somos los Elegidos de Mehime y hemos venido a por el Profeta.-Repondió el General Ross androide. Por otro lado, Cyber-Goku saludó a Ub.

-Vaya. Si que eres fuerte. Con mi poder actual, no sería rival para ti.

-¡Je! ¡Soy más fuerte que mi Cyber-Maestro!

Las Sailors unieron su poder en Sailor Misato y ésta se convirtió en Eternal Sailor Misato. Maria-Dragón se preparó para atacar a la mejorada Sailor, pero Misato fue más rápida y liberó el poder de su nuevo cetro.

-¡Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!

Con su nuevo poder, Eternal Sailor Misato fulminó a Maria-Dragon y purificó a las cuatro hermanas, revelando su auténtica identidad.

-¿Las Hermanas Asesinas son... ¡¿SAILOR SENSHI?!-Subaru se quedó de piedra.-Entonces, ellas no solamente son las equivalentes de las Hermanas Aasesinas de la Luna Negra. ¡También son las equivalentes del Cuarteto de Amazonas!

Este comentario dejó confusa a Sailor Jupiter.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Esas cuatro son Sailor Senshi?

-Sí. Lo que pasa que, al haber roto las esferas, perdieron sus semillas estelares y ahora son humanas normales y corrientes.-Dijo Subaru.

Eternal Sailor Moon iba a atacar al Profeta, pero una esfera de energía roja la derribó. Tismona apareció en Tierra-111998 para ayudar al Profeta.

-Cristal de plata... ¡Un fastidio en muchas realidades y líneas temporales!

-¡Bruja! ¡Voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo!

Sabark voló a gran velocidad hacia Tismona, pero una masa de oscuridad lo inmobilizó.

-Sabark... ¿Todavía continuas tu cruzada contra mi amo? ¡Eres patético!-Tismona agarró a Sabark del cuello y lo estampó contra el suelo. El pobre Don Patch, desafortunadamente, acabó aplastado debajo del bount.-¡Profeta! ¡Eres un inútil!

-¡Tismona! ¡Tú no eres nadie para... ¡Urgh!

Tismona, furiosa ante la falta de respeto del Profeta, agarró a éste del cuello.

-Cuida tus palabras... Si he venido aquí, ha sido porque sigo órdenes del mismo Parallox.

-¿El Amo Parallox?

-Así es. Y me ha dicho esto. "Ayuda al inútil de Tierra-111998."

-¿Lucharás a mi lado?

-¡No seas estúpido!

Los ojos de Tismona se volvieron rojo. Una enorme sombra cubrió al Profeta y éste comenzó a mutar. La sombra voló hacia el espacio y allí terminó la mutación. El Profeta se convirtió en un enorme planeta oscuro.

-¡Centinelas del Infinito! ¡Sailors de Tierra-111998! ¡Elegidos de Mehime! ¡Moscardón llamado Sabark! ¡Deseo con todo mi alma que Planêtês Arghus os aplaste totalmente!

Un enorme planeta cuya superficie estaba cubierta con infinitos ojos avanzaba hacia la Tierra. Su cercanía afectaba la estabilidad de la Tierra. Y diversos cataclismos se desataban por todo el planeta azul.

-No lo permitiré...

-¿Don Patch?

-¡No permitiré que me eclipses! ¡Chicas! ¡Dadme vuestro poder! ¡Fusión Patchiboba!

-¿Desde cuando sabe hacer eso?

Sailor Jupiter y las Sailors de Tierra-111998 se fusionaron. Su fusión dio lugar a Eternal Sailor Patch, la Sailor Senshi defensora de las naranjas y las mandarinas. Su aspecto... Era Don Patch vestido de Eternal Sailor Moon.

-¡VUELO!-A gran velocidad, Eternal Sailor Patch voló hacia Planêtês Arghus.-¡Tú! ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!

- _ **¡A mí! ¡Arghunautas!**_

De Planêtês Arghus surgieron infinidad de hombres sombra. Todos ellos comenzaron a luchar contra los Centinelas y los Elegidos.

Eternal Sailor Patch atacó a Planêtês Arghus, pero el esbirro de Tismona disparó un láser y estampó a Eternal Sailor Patch en la superficie de la Luna.

 _ **###########**_

 _ **Base de Lord Quimecha.**_

Lord Quimecha observaba lo que ocurría en Tierra-111998.

-El plan de Viznil va muy bien. Y los Centinelas lo están pasando mal con ese Planêtês Arghus... ¡Maldición! ¡Esto me perjudica! Si dejo que Viznil triunfe y lo haga todo él, el Amo Grozzler me eliminará y me reemplazará por él... ¡Doomblivion!

Ante Lord Quimecha apareció un hombre con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león que llevaba una armadura dorada.

-¿Me ha llamado, Amo Quimecha?

-Sí. Hermano mio, quiero que vayas a Tierra-111998 y acabes con los Centinelas antes de que lo hagan Viznil y Ayort. ¿Te queda claro?

-¡¿Mi querida Ayort está... Quiero decir... Sí, mi Lord. Ya sabe que yo solamente sigo tus órdenes. No dejaré que ese Viznil te eclipse.

Doomblivion abandonó la nave. Lord Quimecha se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que Balbardos intentaba decirle. En ese momento, apareció la imagen de un Yonbi.

-Amo. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Las Maravillas de Tierra-N52GT2 están acabando con nosotros con mucha facilidad!

-Bien... Ahora mismo iré en persona allí. Es hora de conocer a esas Maravillas. (Nota: El ataque de Lord Quimecha a Tierra-N52GT2 se verá en el capítulo 29 de MCDUversity)

 _ **#########**_

En la Luna, Eternal Sailor Patch se recuperó del ataque de Planêtês Arghus. Eternal Sailor Patch se quitó algo de sangre que le salía de la boca.

-Ese mocoso...-Dijo mientras llevaba la armadura de Vegeta.-¡CÓMO SE HA ATREVIDO A ATACAR A SU PADRE!

Furioso, Eternal Sailor Patch voló hacia Planêtês Arghus.

- _ **¿Acaso no has visto qué soy más poderoso que tú?**_

-¡SILENCIO! Eternal Sailor Misato, déjame usar una de tus técnicas... ¡Hiken!-Una enorme llamarada surgió del puño de Don Patch y quemó a Planêtês Arghus.

-¡Ese ataque no es de Eternal Sailor Misato!-Exclamó alarmada una Beauty que surgió de la nada.

-¡Deja que te ayude!-Dijo Duolactus EXE, uno de los Elegidos de Mehime.

-¡LARGO!-Don Patch golpeó a Duolactus EXE y lo mandó de vuelta a Sharack.

-¡Jo! ¡Cómo te pasas!

En la Tierra, la cosa iba mal. Los Arghunautas eran mucho. Y los héroes comenzaban a estar agotados.

Ub era el único que estaba en pie. Pero no iba a aguantar mucho. Sakura, escondida tras una caja, veía como los Arghunautas estaban a punto de ganar. En ese momento, Mayumi, Kaede, Satsuki y Aoi, ahora convertidas en Sailors, se acercaron a la niña del futuro. La niña iba a escapar de ellas, pero Aoi la detuvo.

-No temas. Nosotras somos tus Guardianas. De la misma forma que Rei y las otras protegen a Misato, nosotras estamos destinadas a protegerte. El Profeta nos reveló que tú escapaste del futuro con el Cristal de Plata. ¿No es verdad?

-Sí... Lo toqué. Y el Cristal desapareció.-Responió Sakura.

-Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que te ha escogido para que seas su usuaria. Tu ya estás preparada para convertirte en Sailor.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Di Moon Prism Power, Make Up.

-Bien... ¡Moon Prism Power, Make Up!-Sakura usó el poder del Cristal para tranformarse en Sailor Sakura. Su uniforme se parecía al de Asuka, pero en rosa.-Me he transformado...

-Y ahora, te daremos nuetro poder.-Aoi, Mayumi, Kaede y Satsuki cerraron sus ojos y le dieron su poder a Sakura. Ésta se convirtió en Super Sailor Sakura.-Ahora ve. Y ayuda a Eternal Sailor Patch.

Super Sailor Sakura voló al espacio mientras sus guardianas ayudaban a Ub contra los Arghunautas.

Eternal Sailor Patch estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de Planêtês Arghus. En ese momento, Super Sailor Sakura apareció al lado de Don Patch.

-¡Tú! ¡Yo soy el...

-¡A callar!-Gritó Super Sailor Sakura.

-Sí señora...

- _ **¿Una niña pequeña? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tu posées un inmenso poder! Pero eso no bastará para derrotarme ahora que he sido mejorado!**_

-¡No me das miedo, Planêtês Arghus! ¡Moon Gorgeous Meditation!

-¡Silver Moon Final Flash!

-¡Qué ese tampoco es un ataque de Eternal Sailor Misato!

Los dos ataques se combinaron y fulminaron a Planêtês Arghus. Con su destrucción, los Arghunautas cesaron de existir.

Eternal Sailor Patch y Super Sailor Sakura regresaron a la Tierra. La fusión Patchiboba terminó y las Sailors le dieron una paliza al luchador absurdo.

La batalla atrajo la atención de tres seres.

-Esa fusión Patchiboba... Ha sido lo mejor. Pero necesita un poco más de harem... ¡Ya nos veremos, Centinelas! ¡Y pronto os enseñaré como se hace un harem de verdad!-Dijo Body Master antes de desaparecer de Tierra-111998.

Una mujer que estaba atrapada en un espejo, también había visto la batalla.

-Seres de la Luna. Yo, la reina Naoko, acabaré con vosotros. Dentro de poco, seré libre... ¡Jajajajaja!

 _ **#########**_

En un planeta destruído, una mujer con ropas de Sailor doradas había entido también la batalla.

-En esa estrella... Hay reunidas muchos brillos de etrella. ¡Yo, Sailor Yui, debo reunirlos todos!

 _ **########**_

Los Elegidos de Mehime abandonaron Tierra-111998. Sakura y sus guardianas viajaron al futuro. Sabark fue tras Tismona y Parallox. Y las Sailors del presente volvieron a sus vidas normales.

Los Centinelas regresaban a la nave de Subaru para viajar a su próximo objetivo. Pero, de repente, fueron rodeados por Yonbies vestidos con ropas de ninja. Poco después, apareció Viznil.

-¡Rendios, Centinelas! ¡Tengo a vuestros camaradas!-Dijo mientras señalaba a unos capullos negros que se parecían a los que Bu usaba para atrapar a sus víctimas. Allí encerrados estaban Mie Kazama y los otros Ccentinelas que fueron atrapaos por Ichi y Ni.-Si no quereis que los mate, será mejor que os entregueis.

-¡Nunca!-Gritó Subaru.

-Será mejor que hagáis lo que dice...-Dijo Ayort, que apareció al lado de su padre.

-¿Ayort? ¿Qué haces con ellos? ¡Son los que destruyeron tu Tierra!

-Tierra-F123... ¡Ja! ¿Os habéis tragado esa mentira? ¡Tierra-F123 no existe! Todo forma parte de mi plan. Y mi hija Ayort lo ha seguido a la perfección. Ayort ha demostrado que será una excelente líder del clan Yamikage el día que yo me retire.

-¡El clan Yamikage! ¡Un clan de asesinos que viajan de Universo en Universo vendiendo sus servicios y matando gente!

-¡Ukikiki! ¿Hija? ¿Banda de asesinos? ¿Ayort es una especie de Talia Al Ghul?

-¿Es eso cierto, Ayort?

-Lo siento, Ub...

-¡Amo Grozzler! ¡Hoy serás feliz! ¡Has capturado a Access y yo eliminaré a los Centinelas en su nombre!

-¿Has capturado a Access?

-Que más te da. Hoy morireis todos. Y comenzaré por la reencarnación de Majin Bu. Una desgracia para la oscuridad. ¡Yami no Goro!

Viznil disparó un rayo oscuro que fue directo hacia Ub. Parecía que el ataque iba a darle, pero en el último momento, Ayort protegió a Ub con su Yami no Bariah, un muro hecho de oscuridad.

-¡Ayort! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que acabe con Ub! Yo siento algo por él. Si nos unimos en matrimonio, el poder de Bu estará de nuestro lado y seremos imparables...

-¡Ayort! ¡Estúpida! ¡Me has defraudado! ¡Vuelve a la base! ¡Allí serás catigada por mostrar tus sentimientos hacia el enemigo!

-No, padre... Yo viajaré con Ub...

-¿Con ese mocoso?-Dijo Doomblivion que acababa de llegar a Tierra-111998.-¿Acaso me traicionas por ese humano, Ayort?

-¡Doomblivion! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Seguir órdenes de Lord Quimecha y proteger a mi querida Ayort de cualquier mal. Pero veo que me ha traicionado... ¡MUERE!

-¡Quieto, Doomblivion!-Gritó Viznil.

Doomblivion disparó un enorme ataque de energía que iba directo hacia Ub. Ub disparó un kamehameha, pero el ataque de Doomblivion y continuó avanzando. Ub iba a lanzar otro ataque, pero Ayort protegió a Ub con su cuerpo.

-Adiós, Ub...

-¡Ayort!

El ataque de Doomblivion mató a la hija de Viznil. El líder del clan Yamikage se quedó petrificado, al igual que Ub.

-¡Hasta nunca, traidora! ¡Y ahora, vosotros!

Doomblivion avanzó hacia los Centinelas atrapados, pero en ese momento, Ub liberó una gran cantidad de ki que llamó la atención de Doomblivion. Furioso, Ub comenzó a darle una paliza a Doomblivion. La criatura no pudo reaccionar. Ub le dio una patada y mandó a Doomblivion por los aires. Luego, lanzó un enorme kamehameha que mató a Doomblivion.

Viznil, silencioso, avanzó hacia Ub y hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Ayort.

-¿Quieres pelea?

-No... No estoy de humor para eso...-Viznil cogió el cuerpo de su hija y liberó a los Centinelas, como señal de gratitud por haber matado a Doomblivion.-No esperes más generosidad de mi parte...

Viznil y sus Yonbies regresaron a la base. Los Centinelas, abandonaron Tierra-111998. Antes de eso, Ub le hizo una tumba a Ayort.

-Tranquilo. Usaremos unas esferas para revivirla.-Dijo Subaru. Ub no dijo nada.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Base de Lord Quimecha. Laboratorio de Viznil.**_

El villano estaba trabajando en una pócima. Planeaba su venganza hacia Lord Quimecha.

-Lo pagarás... ¡Pagarás caro la muerte de mi hija, Lord Quimecha!

Los Centinelas han salvado Tierra-111998 del Profeta. Pero Ayort, que decidió abandonar la maldad de su familia y ayudar a Ub y a los Centinelas, dio su vida para proteger a Ub.

¿Qué nuevas aventura esperan a los Centinelas? ¿Logrará Viznil vengar a su hija?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Nota:**_ En el próximo capítulo, los Centinelas se toparán con ¡¿Un Parque de atracciones Megaversal?! Y en el otro, los Centinelas viajarán a Tierra-DTR. Allí lucharán contra Niños Elegidos Malignos y contra un General de Grozzler. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y este fic ha llegado a lo 100 reviews. ¡Gracias! Ahora, responderé los que me habéis dejado en el capítulo anterior.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues han logrado escapar con vida. Todo gracias a Ayort.

- **carlos13:** El control de la oscuridad cubre al usuario, de forma que no pueda ser detectado de ninguna manera.

- **Loser93:** Sí. Ub ha conseguido una fan. Pero la ha perdido de momento.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	17. El Parque de Atracciones Megaversal

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Arquitecto, Purpetto, Bravirdo, Viznil, San, Yon, Grozzler, Ayort, Doomblivion, TentaTree, el Almirante Nihilson, Kid The Escoria, Gapo el genio de la charca, Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Oculous, Oculox, los Arghunautas y el Profeta de Parallox/**_ _ **Planêtês Arghus**_ _ **son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Body Master y Dimentor son de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Mie Kazama es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Sabark es de baraka108.**_

 _ **Altair Contis es de Golden Belly.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru**_

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 15: Un día en el Parque de Atracciones Megaversal.**_

 _ **Vacio entre Universos.**_

Nos encontramos a las afueras de Tierra-DAWSDBZ, un universo situado entre Tierra-29316 y Tierra-18815. Un universo que va a morir.

Tierra-DAWSDBZ estalló en mil pedazos. Algunos pedazos del universo muerto golpearon los asteroides que flotaban entre los Universos, destruyendolos también.

Entre los restos de Tierra-DAWSDBZ estaban flotando dos seres. La criatura que destruyó el universo. Y el guerrero que intentó detenerlo.

El monstruo, que respondía al nombre de Zeed CellenniumMon, se reía como un loco. Su carcajada retumbaba por todo el Megaverso.

Mientras, el guerrero que respondía al nombre de Tryonks Akiyama gritaba furioso mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ha sido maravilloso! ¡Ésta es la perfección que tanto anhelaba! ¡Ni Gokuto ni ninguna otra persona han podido vencerme! ¡Soy el ser más poderoso del universo! Lo que no entiendo es... ¿Cómo te has salvado de la destrucción, Tryonks?

-Usé la máquina del tiempo... Intenté viajar atrás en el tiempo y detenerte antes de que pudieras alcanzar esa forma. Pero al parecer, la energía que usaste modificó mi nave. Y ahora, puedo viajar por el espacio-tiempo. Ahora, ya no tengo nada. Ni pasado que salvar... Ni futuro apocalíptico al cual volver... Parece que mi viaje al pasado fue un error.

-Por fin te das cuenta de que eres un ser patético, Tryonks. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? Yo viajaré por todo este Megaverso destruyendo mundos y luchando contra sus mejores guerreros.

-Yo estoy malherido y débil. Luchar contra ti sería una locura. Así que iré de universo en universo entrenando y buscando una forma de reconstruir nuestro universo.

-¡Me parece bien! ¡Entrena y saca todo ese potencial que tienes oculto! Tienes talento, Tryonks. Eres mejor que tu padre. Supera tus límites. Y una vez lo hayas hecho, ven a buscarme. Te estaré esperando.

Zeed CellenniumMon alzó sus brazos y creó un vórtice oscuro.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Tryonks.

-Crear un pequeño universo de bolsillo. Allí será donde viviré a partir de ahora. Necesito recargar pilas después de destruir nuestro mundo. ¡Nos vemos!

Zeed CellenniumMon iba a entrar por el vórtice, pero Tryonks lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿No piensas aniquilarme ahora que no puedo ni defenderme?

-No. Tu objetivo te ha dado otra oportunidad, Tryonks. ¡Qué ironía! Ésta es la segunda vez que te perdono la vida. Aprovechala bien, ya que no te perdonaré la vida una tercera vez.

Zeed CelleniumMon entró en el universo de bolsillo para descansar. Tryonks activó su nave y comenzó a viajar por el Megaverso con el fin de entrenarse y prepararse para su duelo mortal contra Zeed CelleniumMon.

Pocos segundos más tarde, Mehime apareció en el lugar acompañada por un colosal androide blanco que respondía al nombre de Arquitecto.

-Otro mundo destruído. ¡Pero si acabo de reconstruir uno! No es justo... ¡Ya tengo bastante con Grozlerr y sus esbirros! Tendría que clonarme como lo hizo Dimentor... ¡Ah!-Mehime sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y perdió el equilibrio. Arquitecto agarró a Mehime con su mano.

- _¿Se encuentra bien, señora?-_ Preguntó el colosal robot mientras ayudaba a su superior.

-Sí... Estoy bien... Dime, Arquitecto. ¿Puedes reconstruir este Universo con las energías residuales?

- _Negativo. Las energías residuales emergentes de la explosión de Tierra-DAWSDBZ han sido asimiladas por el espíritu del individuo conocido como Parallox._

-Lo que me faltaba... Ni muerto puede dejarnos tranquilo...-Dijo Mehime mientras activaba un comunicador.-GooDimentor, necesito que le envíes el archivo DAWSDBZ al Arquitecto.

-GooDimentor...-Respondió el clon de Dimentor.-¡Me encanta el nombre que me has puesto! Por fin dejará la gente de confundirme con mi malvado y a la vez pervertido creador...

-¡GooDimentor! ¡Haz lo qué te digo!

-¡Sí madame! ¡Enviando archivo! ¡Cortesía de Brainiac!

GooDimentor envió el archivo a Arquitecto. El androide lo recibió al momento.

- _Archivo recibido. Iniciando restauración._

Arquitecto comenzó a recontruir Tierra-DAWSDBZ. Mientras, Mehime se llevaba su mano al pecho.

-"¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué siento este dolor?"

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Base de Tismona.**_

El fantasma de Parallox estaba absorbiendo las energías del recientemente destruído Universo-DAWSDBZ.

- **Sí... Mi poder vuelve a mí. Cada vez estoy más cerca de volver al mundo de los vivos... ¡Seguid así, Tismona y Dimentor!**

-Sus palabras me complacen, Amo.-Dijo Tismona mientras se arrodillaba.

-¡De nada, compi!-Dijo Dimentor relajado. Tismona miró a Dimentor con cara seria.-¿Ocurre algo, Tis? ¿No te gusta mi tono?

-No es eso... ¡Deja de tocarme el trasero!-Dijo Tismona mientras derribaba a Dimentor con una fuerte patada.-Y no me llames Tis...

- **¡Basta de peleas! Tismona. Debo reconocer que tu idea de convertir a mis Profetas en demonios ha sido genial. Con ese método, los vuelves más... Competentes diría yo.**

-Gracias Amo. ¿Quiere qué comience a reclutar a los villanos del Megaverso? Si comenzamos ahora, su ejército estará listo.

- **No Tismona. Esta vez no contaré con esos villanos de pacotilla. No reclutaré a esas ratas inútiles. Además, creo que ellos trabajan ahora para Grozlerr...**

-¡Se equivoca, Para!-Dijo Dimentor mientras se recuperaba del ataque de Tismona.-¡Son clones de los villanos originales!

-¿Clones? ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-¿Ya lo has olvidado, Tis... ¡Tismona! ¿Ya has olvidado que me infiltré en su base y robé armas y mechas? ¡Pues también robé información muy valiosa! Lord Quimecha clonó a los villanos solamente para evitar traiciones. Son todos leales a la causa de Grozlerr. Además, debo decir que Lord Quimech intentó clonar un cuerpo para Grozlerr. Quería transferir su alma a ese nuevo cuerpo. Pero el cuerpo salió mal. Y durante el fallido intento de transferencia, sus ojos cobraron vida. Son los esbirros llamados Oculox y Oculous. ¿Sabes? Debería denunciar a Grozlerr por plagio. Esa idea es mia...

 **-¿Así que Grozlerr vé todo lo que ocurre en el Megaverso y en su nave? Una forma curiosa de controlar a sus esbirros. Conozco muy bien a Grozlerr. Él jamás se ha fiado de nadie. Ni siquiera de sus más leales esbirros.**

-Ya veo...-En ese momento, Tismona lanzó un rayo hacia una pared sobre la que estaba apoyado Dimentor.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué no te he sobado! ¡Solamente pensaba en la ropa interior que podías llevar!

-¡Te quieres callar, pervertido! ¡Nos han encontrado!

-¿Eh?-De las sombras emergieron dos ninjas que llevaban las mismas ropas que Ichi y Ni.-¡Ah! ¡Ninjas pervertidos!

-Usando la oscuridad para ocultaros de mí... ¡Menudo insulto!-Gritó furiosa Tismona. La vampiresa lanzó dos bolas de energía contra los ninjas.

- **Ninjas del clan Yamikage... ¡Seguro que Viznil mandó a sus esbirros a por ti, Dimentor! ¡Sabían bien que si te seguían, acabarían encontrandome a mí!**

-No te preocupes Amo. No dejaré que salgan de aquí...

Los ojos de Tismona se volvieron rojos. San y Yon crearon shurikens y nunchakus de oscuridad y fueron directamente a por Tismona. La vampiresa no se molestó en esquivar los ataques de los ninjas oscuros.

-¡Tú serás la primera!

-¡Muere!

-No me da la gana...

Cuando parecía que San y Yon iban a acabar con Tismona, dos cuernos que surgieron de la sombra de la vampiresa atravesaron a los ninjas oscuros.

-P... Piedad...

-Patético...-Los cuernos sombrios se convirtieron en hélices y trituraron totalmente a los dos ninjas.-Amo. Debemos cambiar de base. Grozlerr podría enviar a alguien más a por nosotros. No estamos seguros aquí.

-¡No os preocupeis por eso!-Dijo Dimentor.-He estado trabajando en una nueva base. ¡Mirad!

Dimentor señaló al cielo. Allí había una isla flotante con una piramide negra.

-Ese color negro... ¡Me encanta!-Dijo Tismona mientras sonreía como una loca.

- **Una base movil... ¡Maravillosa idea, Dimentor! ¡Así no nos podrán localizar tan fácilmente!**

-Me alegra oir que os gusta. Además, su fuente de energía es la misma que movía mi vieja nave. Una energía que no daña el medio ambiente.

-Tengo que comenzar a buscar un trabajo de verdad...-Dijo el Arenero desde su rueda.

-¡Oh!¡Y antes de qué me olvide! Tenemos nuevo aliado. Uno con una cuenta pendiente con Subaru Ikari.

 _ **#########**_

La nave de Subaru emergió de Tierra-L93. Los Centinelas del Infinito fueron a ese universo a dejar a su amiga Mie Kazama. Tras despedirse de ella, los héroes abandonaron Tierra-L93, pero a la salida se encontraron con una enorme flota de naves que pertenecían al ejército de Grozlerr. Concretamente, las naves seguían órdenes

-¡Centinelas del Infinito! ¡Detened vuestra nave y aceptad vuestra muerte!-Amenazó desde un megáfono el Almirante Nihilson.

De la nave de Subaru surgió una plataforma. En ella había algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Las naves iluminaron la plataforma. En ella estaban Don Patch y un montón de osos haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer.

-¡Prukogi! ¡Prukogi! ¡Prukogi!

-¡FUEGO!

Las naves de Nihilson dispararon contra la plataforma donde estaban Don Patch y los osos. Don Patch y su grupo salieron disparados por los aires.

-¡Ukikiki! Se lo tienen merecido por hacer el tonto en situaciones así.

-Hay que hacer algo...-Dijo Subaru nervioso.-Mi nave no puede contra toda esa flota.

-Y no podemos salir ahí fuera. ¡No mola nada!-Gritó furioso SuperBoy.

-De hecho, los únicos que pueden salir ahí fuera son Optimus Prime, Zero y el Ranger Rojo en su Zord. Y Don Patch, el cual burla la lógica con sus burradas...

-¡Idea!-Gritó Taiki.-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que podría funcionar. ¿Estás listo ShoutMon? ¡SuperEvolución!

-¡ShoutMon evoluciona a OmegaShoutMon!

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Taiki?

-Espera y verás, Subaru. ¡Salid! ¡BallistaMon! ¡DoruruMon! ¡KnightMon! ¡StarMon!

Del Xross Loader de Taiki surgieron los Digimons que mencionó.

-¿Vas a crear a ShoutMon X4K?-Preguntó Subaru.

-No. Haré algo mejor. ¡OmegaShoutMon! ¡Optimus Prime! ¡DigiXross!

OmegaShoutMon y Optimus Prime se convirtieron en dos rayos de luz que se unieron y formaron un nuevo ser.

-¡DigiXross! ¡OptimusShoutMon!-Gritó el nuevo ser. OptimusShoutMon tenía la cabeza de OmegaShoutMon y el cuerpo de Optimus Prime. Su cuerpo era totalmente dorado.

-¡Cómo mola!-Gritaron Luffy y Subaru.

-¡KnightMon! ¡Zero! ¡DigiXross!

-¡DigiXross!-Zero y KnightMon, al igual que OmegaShoutMon y Optimus Prime, se volvieron dos rayos de luz que se unieron en un punto y estallaron. La explosión dio lugar a un nuevo ser similar a Zero, pero con la armadura de KnightMon.-¡0-KnightMon!

-¡TyrannoZord! ¡BallistaMon! ¡DoruruMon! ¡DigiXross!

El TyrannoZord, BallistaMon y DoruruMon se fusionaron en un solo ser. El nuevo ser se parecía al Thundersaurus Megazord. Sin embargo, su brazo derecho era BallistaMon y su brazo izquierdo era DoruruMon.

-¡TyrannoZord X3!-Dijo Conner mientras subía a su nuevo Zord.

-Y por último... ¡Don Patch! ¡StarMon! ¡DigiXross!

-¡DigiXross boboboba!-Gritó Don Patch.-¡Star Patch!-La unión era un ser similar a Don Patch pero con forma de estrella y totalmente dorado.

-¡Cómo mola!-Gritaron Luffy y Subaru.

-Ahora sé porque Mehime te escogió a ti, Taiki. ¡Ukikiki!

-Su poder ha aumentado muchísimo...-Dijo Ub.-Este DigiXross es como la fusión. ¡Taiki! ¡Por favor! ¡Úneme con alguien! ¡Quiero ayudar!

-Está bien. ¿Pero con quién? Ya no queda nadie que pueda sobrevivir en el vacio entre Universos...

-Únelo conmigo.-Dijo OptimusShoutMon.-Si me uno con Ub, mi fuerza aumentará.

-¡Buena idea, OptimusShoutMon!

-¡Úneme a mí también!-Dijo SuperBoy.-Me ha llamado la atención esta cosa del DigiXross.

-¡Bien! ¡OptimusShoutMon! ¡SuperBoy! ¡Ub! ¡DigiXross!

-¡DIGIXROSS! ¡OptimusShoutMon US!-Los brazos de OptimusShoutMon cambiaron. Las cabezas de Ub y SuperBoy eran ahora sus hombros. Ub era el brazo derecho y SuperBoy el izquierdo.

OptimusShoutMon US, la fusión de Optimus Prime, SuperBoy, Ub y OmegaShoutMon, salió de la nave junto con Star Patch, 0-KnightMon y TyrannoZord X3 para enfrentarse a la flota del Almirante Nihilson, esbirro directo del general Gengixandross.

-¡Acabad con los enemigos del Amo Grozlerr!-Ordenó el Almirante Nihilson a todas las naves. Éstas apuntaron sus cañones a las fusiones y comenzaron a disparar.

-¡Telekinesis Tactile Barrier!-OptimusShoutMon US alzó su brazo izquierdo y creó una barrera usando la habilidad del Jeven de Acero.

-¡Soy una hermosa estrella fugaz que flota en el cielo!-Gritó Star Patch mientras se perdía en el Vacio.

-S... ¿Se rinde?-El almirante Nihilson se quedó confuso ante la reacción de Star Patch. El almirante salió de la confusión ya que el Yonbi encargado de los radares dio un grito de horror.

-¡GAAAAH!

-¿Qué ocurre, soldado?

-¡Algo enorme viene hacia aquí!

-¿Eh?

Star Patch volvió, pero convertido en un enorme asteroide.

-¡ARMAGEDDON HAJIKE!

Star Patch impactó con la mitad de la flota y la aniquiló totalmente. El almirante Nihilson se quedó helado al ver tal masacre.

-Ahora comprendo porque Lord Quimecha nos advirtió que nos tomaramos en serio al Hajikelist...-De repente, una explosión sacudió la nave principal. TyrannoZord X3 y OptimusShoutMon US se encargaron de destruir el resto de naves. Solamente quedaba la nave de Nihilson.-¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Soy un miembro de la rama más poderosa del ejército de Grozlerr! ¡Soy un alto mando del ejército del mismísimo Gengixandross! ¡No puedo caer como un novato! ¿Eh?

Una explosión destruyó una parte de la nave. El causante fue 0-KnightMon, el cual hizo un agujero para poder pasar. Los Yonbies atacaron a 0-KnightMon, pero éste los destruyó con su sable láser.

-Tal y como imaginé, el jefe siempre está en la nave más grande.

-Maldito... Si el señor Gengixandross se entera de esto, mandará a Kid the Escoria a por mi cabeza. Pero si mato a uno de los Centinelas y le llevo la cabeza al Amo, éste me nombrará mano derecha de mi General... ¡Ocuparé el puesto de Ki... ¡Argh!

Harto de la charla de Nihilson, 0-KnightMon atacó al Almirante con su sable y le hizo un profundo corte en el pecho.

-Hablas demasiado. Si tantas gana tenías de acabar conmigo, tenías que haber tomado la iniciativa y haberme atacado primero. Pero ya es tarde. Esta batalla la hemos ganado nosotros.

0-KnightMon se teletranprotó de vuelta a la nave de Subaru. Nihilson, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, tomó los mandos de su nave y emprendió la huida.

OptimushoutMon US, StarPatch y TyrannoZord X3 regresaron a la nave, donde Taiki deshizo las fusiones.

-¡Ha sido genial! ¡Con esto, la armada de Grozlerr ha perdido mucha potencia de fuego!

-Cierto...-Dijo Lobezno.-Pero no detendrá a Grozlerr. Esto solamente hará que futuros ataques sean más agresivos y más constantes.

-¿Y eso te asusta, Logan?-Dijo Conner el ranger rojo con chulería.

-¡Para nada chico! Yo me he visto en situaciones así cuando tu aún usabas pañales...

-¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Yo sólo bromeaba!

-¡Sí! ¡Una victoria más! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! ¡Fiesta!-Gritó Luffy mientras se comía enormes trozos de carne que robó de la despensa.

-No es mala idea, chico. Iré a por una cerveza.-Dijo Lobezno mientras iba a la cocina de la nave.

Todos celebraron su victoria ante la enorme flota de Grozlerr. Ignorando que una nave les seguía muy de cerca.

-Ya te tengo, Subaru Ikari...

La nave de Subaru siguió avanzando por el vacío, hasta que se topó con algo que no debía estar ahí.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Subaru! ¡Mira eso!

-¿Qué ocurre, Sarudes?-Subaru dejó de leer el libro que estaba ojeando para mirar la pantalla.-¡Cómo es posible! ¡Quién ha construído un parque de atracciones en ese asteroide!

-¡Un parque de atracciones!-Gritó Luffy mientras entraba corriendo en la sala de control.-¡Cómo mola! ¡Es parecido al de Shabondy!

-Tienes razón, Luffy... Y me da muy mala espina...-Dijo Subaru mientras pensaba en el motivo por el cual alguien construyó un parque de atracciones en medio de la nada.

-¡Decidido! ¡Vamos al parque!

-¡Oye Luffy! ¡Qué esto no es el Sunny! ¡Aquí mando yo!

Sarudes tomó los mandos de la nave y aterrizó en las afueras del parque de atracciones. Todos los Centinelas bajaron de la nave para investigar el lugar.

 _ **#########**_

 **Tierra-SBoom.**

El Sonic de esa Tierra y Sticks la comadreja luchaban contra los robots de Eggman. Y como ya ocurría en otros mundos, los robots del científico no eran rivales para la velocidad del erizo azul.

-¡Maldito seas erizo! Tuve que haber acabado contigo la vez que me instalé en tu casa...

Sticks saltó para atacar a Eggman con un boomerang, pero el científico golpeó a la comadreja con fuerza, provocando que esta saliera disparada por el cielo.

-¡Wooo!

-¡Sticks!-Gritó Sonic mientras iba tras su amiga para intentar salvarla. Sticks iba a caer en medio de la jungla, pero un portal Génesis se abrió y Sticks pasó por el agujero por accidente.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Parque de atracciones.**_

-Este lugar no me gusta... Deberiamos subir a la nave y seguir esperando órdenes de Mehime.-Dijo Zero a sus compañeros.

 _ **¡Bam!**_

En ese momento, un boomerang que salió de un portal Génesis golpeó la cabeza del reploid. Zero cogió el boomerang y lo inspeccionó.

-Este boomerang... Tengo la sensación de haber vivido esto ya...

-¡Quietos grandullones! ¡Ya podéis decirme dónde estoy! Seguro que esto es obra de Eggman o de ese Sigma...

-¡Yo te conozco!-Dijo Zero.-¡Sticks! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Zero? ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es un truco de Eggman! ¡Seguro que ha creado alguna máquina para crear iluisones y engañar a la gente con ellas! ¡Seguro que la está usando conmigo!

-¿Quién es esa?-Preguntó Sonic a Subaru.-Se parece mucho a Marine la Mapache... ¡UAH!

-¡Sonic! ¡Qué alegría verte! Seguro que Eggman te ha atrapado a ti también en una ilusión. ¡O lo peor! ¡Tú eres un robot diseñado por Eggman para parecerte a Sonic y engañarme!

-¿De dónde ha salido esta paranoica?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Es Sticks la Comadreja. Es la amiga del Sonic de otra Tierra. Por eso te conoce a ti Sonic. Y si conoce a Zero es porque ambos lucharon contra Sigma cuando éste intentó destruir la realidad. Escúchame Sticks. No somos enemigos ni aliados de Eggman. Somos los Centinelas del Infinito, viajeros interdimensionales que viajamos de Universo en Universo luchando contra los esbirros de Grozlerr, un villano más temible que Eggman.

-Grozlerr...-Dijo Sticks.-¡Ese nombre lo he oído en mi sueño! ¡Y seguro que este extraño edificio es su base! ¡Vamos a por él!

Sticks corrió a gran velocidad y se introdujo en el parque. Los Centinelas fueron tras ellas. No podían dejarla sola o algo terrible ocurriría. En ese momento, un brote emergió del suelo.

-Gegege... ¡Los Centinelas han caído en la trampa del General!

Sticks y los Centinelas avanzaban por el Parque. Los Centinelas estaban asombrados al ver a tanta gente en el parque.

-¿De dónde ha salido toda esta gente?-Preguntó Subaru.-¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL PARQUE MEGAVERSAL, HAPPY MCDU!-Gritó un payaso que surgió de la nada. Subaru, del susto, se cayó al suelo. Luffy, curioso, se acercó al payaso.-¿Ocurre algo, chico?

-¿Puedes hacer caca?

-¡Ahoho! ¡Pues cla...

-¡NO RESPONDAS A ESO!-Gritaron los Centinelas asqueados.

-Vaya... Yo quería saber la respuesta...-Dijo Sticks con tono aburrido.

-¡LUFFY! ¡No vayas haciendo esa clase de preguntas por ahí!-Dijo Lucy furiosa mientras golpeaba la cabeza del pirata.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntó eso a Buggy? ¡Ukiki!-Dijo Sarudes en voz baja.

-¡Ahoho! ¡Yo seré vuestro guía!-Dijo el payaso mientras hacía varias acrobacias en el aire. Sticks iba a atacarle con su boomerang, pero Taiki la detuvo.

-¡Quieta! ¡No ataques a gente inocente!

-¿Inocente? ¡Odio todo lo relacionado con los circos! ¡Casi acabo esclavizada por una compañía de circo que pasaba cerca de nuestra casa!

-Vaya... No lo sabía...

-¡Esclavistas! Así que hay gente así en todos lados...-Dijo furioso Luffy recordando lo que le ocurrió a Keimie en Shabondy y la historia que Hancock le contó.-A cada minuto que pasa, este sitio me recuerda cada vez más a Shabondy...

-¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡Hay mucho que ver!-Dijo el payaso mientras empujaba a los Centinelas y a Sticks. El Payaso llevó a los visitantes a la primera feria.

-¿Qué es este charco?-Preguntó Naruto.

-¡Ahoho! ¡El Charco que hace realidad los deseos del corazón! ¿Alguien quiere probar?

-¡Yo!-Dijo Lucy mientras corría hacia la fuente. Lucy cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo con toda su alma. De repente, del agua apareció una mujer pez.

-¡Aquarius!-Lucy fue rápidamente a abrazar al Espíritu Celestial.

-¿Keimie?-Dijo Luffy.-Si que has cambiado...

-¡NO ME LLAMO KEIMIE, MALEDUCADO!-Dijo Aquarius mientras golpeaba a Luffy con su cola. Luego golpeó a Lucy.-¿Y A TI QUIÉN TE HA DICHO QUE PUEDES ABRAZARME?

-Voy a probar...-Dijo SuperBoy. El clon hizo lo mismo que Lucy, y del agua emergió Sailor Venus.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Makoto! ¡Te estabamos buscando! ¿Dónde te habías...-Minako dejó de reñir a Jupiter en cuanto vio a Conner. Sus ojos se convirtieron en enormes corazones.-¡Conner! ¡Ay que me da algo!

Los amantes se abrazaron y se dieron un beso. Lobezno iba a irse a por una cerveza, pero de repente, una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Logan? ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Júbilo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pero si yo no he pedido ningún deseo!

-¡Ahoho! ¡La charca ha detectado un fuerte deseo en ti y ha tomado la iniciativa, Lobezno! Estabas tan preocupada por ella que la ha traído hacia ti. A continuación, del agua surgió Kagome.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Kagome! ¡Has venido! Lo que faltaba...

-¿No te alegras de verme? ¡Siéntate perrito!

-¡AY!

-Mi turno.-Ub se acercó a la charca y del agua emergió Pan. La nieta de Goku miraba confusa por todos lados.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Yo te he traído.-Dijo Ub.-He pensado que podía interesarte viajar por el Megaverso y luchar contra Grozlerr.

-¿Podemos traer compañeros de viaje?-Finn se acercó y deseó que Jake viniera. El perro apareció en la charca. Finn y Jake se abrazaron.

-¡Alto! ¡Deteneos!-Gritó Subaru.-En mi nave hay capacidad solamente para 6 personas más. ¡NO TRAIGAIS A NADIE MÁS!

El resto hicieron caso a Subaru. Pero Luffy y Don Patch lo ignoraron y pidieron un deseo.

-¡Charquita! ¡Traeme a mi querida Boboko!-En ese momento, el agua brilló, y una sombra emergió de la luz cegadora.-¡Boboko! ¿Eres tú?

-¡Mi nombre es Dengakuman! ¡Encantado de estar en este fic!

-¡ARGH! ¡YO NO QUERÍA A ESTE RETACO!-Gritaba furioso Don Patch mientras golpeaba el suelo.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Trae a toda la banda, a Torao y a los Minks!

-¡AH!-Exclamó Subaru antes de perder el conocimiento.

Una luz emergió del agua, y una figura salió de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-¡Robin!

-¿Luffy? Y los Centinelas... ¿Acaso esto es obra de aquella vampiresa?

-No. ¡Ukikii! Luffy ha deseado que toda la banda, Torao y los Minks vengan aquí. Pero no veo a nadie más...

-Eso tiene fácil explicación. ¡Gapo!-Dijo una rana con ropa de genio que emergió de la charca.-Yo soy Gapo la rana genio. ¡Gapo! Y solamente puedo traer a una persona por deseo. Así que la he traído a ella. ¡Gapo! ¡Gapo!-Gapo la rana miraba a Robin con mirada pervertida. Robin respondió con una mirada asesina. Gapo no tuvo más remedio que ignorarla.-Tampoco puedo resucitar a esa Ayort. Va más allá de mi capacidad. Bueno. ¿Alguien quiere algo más?

-No. Gracias.-Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Pues regresaré con mi Amo! ¡Gapo!

Gapo se llevó la charca a un universo cercano. Subaru miró al universo curioso.

-¿Hm? ¿Para qué a ahí? En ese universo no hay vida...

 _ **¡Riiiiing!**_

-¿Ahoho?-El payaso sacó un teléfono de su nariz.-¿Diiiiga? ¡Ahoho! ¡Jefe! Sí. Están aquí. Han venido todas, sí. ¿Quieres que vayan a la sala especial? ¡Ahoho! ¡Enseguida! ¡Nos vemos!-El payaso colgó el teléfono.-¡Ahoho! ¡Bien!Ahora, ya podéis ir por donde queráis. Sin embargo, Lucy, Katara, Sailor Jupiter. Venid conmigo. ¡Ahoho! ¡El jefe os quiere ver!

Lucy, Katara y Sailor Jupiter acompañaron al payaso. El grupo entró en una cabaña. Allí estaban una mujer y un hombre encapuchado.

-¡Adoradme!-Dijo el hombre encapuchado.-¡Pues yo soy Goku, el saiyan legendario!

-¿Eres el maestro de Goku?

-¡No! ¡Tontas chicas! ¡Habéis picado! ¡Soy Body Master! ¡El yurista legendario!

-¿Quién?

-¿No habéis oído hablar de mí? ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Yuika!-Le dijo Body Master a la chica.-Activa la trampa.

-¡Sí! ¡CircusMan! ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo!

-¡Ahoho!-El payaso se quitó el disfraz para revelar su auténtico aspecto. El de un Netnavi con forma de payaso.-¡Jaula de Leones!

CircusMan atrapó a las chicas en una jaula. Las chicas iban a derribarla, pero algo tomó control de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué noss pasa?-Dijo Sailor Jupiter.

-Esto... Ya lo vivimos antes...

-¡EXACTO! ¡En Tierra-L93!-Dijo Body Master mientras el Yonbi usuario de la fruta Yuri Yuri entraba en la cabaña.- ¡Pero ese camión antiyurista arruinó mi momento más feliz! ¡Pero esta vez no volverá a ocurrir! ¡Pienso alegrarme hasta que mi cuerpo diga basta! ¡Y eso no ocurrirá nunca! ¡Mwahahahaha!

-Bueno. Yo ya he hecho mi trabajo.-Dijo Yuika.-Dame mi recompensa y me largo.

-Tu recompensa... Claro...-El Yonbi lanzó un rayo contra Yuika y ésta comenzó a sentirse rara.-¡Únete a la fiesta, ex-miembro del WWW! ¡Disfruta con tus nuevas amigas!

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Me has engañado! ¡CircusMan! ¡Ayuda!

-¡AHOHO!-CircusMan no podía movere ya que había caído en una trampa de Body Master. Las chicas no podían controlar sus cuerpos y comenzaron a abrazarse. Body Master estaba emocionado y un poco de sangre le caía de la nariz. Pero en ese momento, varias plantas carnivoras aparecieron y devoraron a las chicas, a CircusMan y a Body Master. A continuación, un enorme árbol surgió de bajo tierra.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi nombre es Tentatree. Y debo darte las gracias. Gracias a ti, he podido capturar a 3 Centinelas.

-No... ¡NO! Mi diversión yuri... ¡MMPH!

Tentatree atrapó a sus víctimas en manzanas que colgaban de sus ramas. Las caras de Katara, Yuika, Jupiter, CircusMan, el Yonbi yuri yuri, Lucy y Body Master aparecieron en la superficie de las manzanas.

-No sufrais... Pronto renacereis como TreeYonbis al servicio del General Purpetto. Vuestro poder no será malgastado. Sin embargo, el Yonbi traidor será convertido en polvo. ¡Mwahahaha! Y ahora, a atrapar al resto... ¡MUOOOOOH!

De bajo tierra, emergieron varias plantas carnivoras. Los Centinelas y aliados se diponían a ayudar a la gente, pero los civiles se quitaron sus disfraces y revelaron sus identidades. La gente era un gran grupo de Yonbies. Los Centinelas lucharon contra ellos. Pero eran un cebo para despistar a los héroes de las plantas carnívoras. Subaru, Sarudes, Luffy, Robin, Kagome... Todos cayeron víctimas de Tentatree. Solamente quedaban Sailor Venus, SuperBoy, el Dino Ranger Rojo, Pan, Ub y Taiki. Venus iba a atacar a Tentatree, pero una rama atrapó a Venus y una planta carnívora la absorbió.

-Minako... ¡MALDITA PLANTA! ¡Me las pagarás!

-¡Cálmate Conner!-Gritó Taiki.-Usaremos la misma estrategia que usamos contra esa flota. Os fusionaré con mis Digimons. ¡Doble Conner! ¡DigiXross!

-¡DigiXross! ¡DinoThunderBoy!-Los dos Conners se unieron en un solo ser. Un ser que llevaba un uniforme de ranger Dino Thunder negro y con el símbolo de Superman en el pecho.

-Y ahora, uniré a ShoutMon con Ub... ¡UAH!

-¡De eso nada!-Tentatree atrapó a Taiki con una planta carnívora y lo absorbió. Ub fue a ayudar a Taiki, pero acabó igual que él.

-Maravilloso...-Dijo Tentatree mientras comenzaba a asimilar la energía de sus víctimas.-Solamente quedan dos... ¡Pronto vengaré la muerte de Doomblivion! ¡Raaaargh!

Tentatree atacó a Pan y a DinoThunderBoy con ramas. Pero los dos héroes esquivaron el ataque y se prepararon para atacar. Pan se convirtió en Super Saiyan (Nota: Leer Crisis en Universos Infinitos) y atacó con un potente Kamehameha. DinoThunderBoy atacó a Tentatree con su visión de calor. Ambos ataques destruyeron las ramas y las plantas carnívoras de Tentatree. Solamente quedaba la rama de donde colgaban las manzanas donde estaban prisioneros Sticks, Body Master y los demás. Pan y DinoThunderBoy se prepararon para liberar a su amigos y acabar con el monstruo. Pero del suelo surgieron las raices de Tentatree con las cuales atrapó a los dos guerreros.

-Me habéis hecho bastante daño... Pero no importa. ¡Yo gano! No os preocupeis. Vosotros no sereis convertidos en TreeYonbis. ¡VOSOTROS SERÉIS MI COMIDA! ¡Muooorgh!

Tentatree iba a comerse a DinoThunderBoy y a Pan. Pero de la nada surgió un ataque de ki que dañó la boca de Tentatree. El villano no tuvo más remedio que liberar a Pan y a DinoThunderBoy.

-¿Quién ha sido?-DinoThunderBoy y Pan vieron en el cielo a Tryonks.

-Pasaba por aquí y os vi en peligro. ¡Acabad con esa cosa ahora que podeis!

Pan y DinoThunderBoy combinaron sus ataques y acabaron con Tentatree. Las manzanas estallaron y liberaron a las víctimas de Tentatree, las cuales cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

DinoThunderBoy y Pan se acercaron a Tryonks.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!-Dijo Pan.

-De nada.

Una hora después, los Centinelas se recuperaron. Body Master, el Yonbi Yuri Yuri, Yuica y CircusMan escaparon del asteroide en la nave del primero.

-Maldito árbol arruina yuri... ¡PRONTO CONSEGUIRÉ HACER REALIDAD MI SUEÑO! Pero antes...

Body Master envió de vuelta a Yuica y a CircusMan a su mundo, Tierra-R EXE, donde fueron detenidos inmediatamente por la NetPolicía.

 _ **#########**_

En la nave de Subaru, todos estaban reunidos. Subaru aceptó reclutar a Sticks, Kagome, Robin, Júbilo, Dengakuman, Jake y a Sailor Venus. Solamente por un motivo...

-¡AHORA MI GRUPO MOLA MÁS QUE LA JPSA DE TIERRA-4721!

Al oir eso, todos, menos Robin cayeron al suelo de espaldas. Subaru se acercó a Tryonks, el cual estaba distante del resto.

-A ti también te recluto. Como agradecimiento.

-¡Pse! ¡No te lo he pedido!

-Antes me has dicho que no tienes Tierra. Y que quiere vengarte, ¿verdad? ¡Deja que te ayudemos!

-¡No! ¡Zeed CellenniumMon es muy fuerte! ¡No podriais ni...

-¡Je! ¡No nos subestimes, chico! Nosotros somos los Centinelas del Infinito. ¡Y entre nosotros están Pan y Sonic, que lucharon personalmente contra Parallox, el mal más grande que ha visto el Megaverso! ¡Y tenemos a Taiki, el chico que creó a Gogetto!

-¡Bah! ¡Eso suena a fanfic barato!

-Está bien... Si no me crees... ¡Hagamos una apuesta! Si vences a Ub, te largas. Si él gana, te unes a nosotros. ¿Trato?

-¡Subaru!-Gritó Ub avergonzado.-¡No me metas en tus apuestas!

-No me parece mala idea. Me vendrá bien calentar un poco...

-Yo creo que Tryonks es espía de Eggman...-Dijo Sticks en voz baja.

 _ **##########**_

La nave que seguía a la de Subaru apareció en Tierra-DTR. Su piloto bajó y apareció ante los Takato, Lee y Ruki de ese mundo.

-Mi nombre es Altair Contis. Y he venido para ofreceros diversión.

Takato, Lee y Ruki sonrieron de forma maligna.

-Pronto me vengaré de ti, Subaru Ikari...

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Nave de Grozlerr.**_

Un malherido Nihilson regresó a la base.

-Malditos Centinelas... Le pediré a los otros almirantes que se unan a mí... ¡Juntos acabaremos con ellos!

-¡Patético! ¡Has resultado ser una vergüenza!

-Esa voz...-Dijo Nihilson aterrado.-¡KID THE ESCORIA!

Kid The Escoria, un hombre de piel arrugada y grisacea, que llevaba ropas rojas de vaquero, estaba sentado sobre una caja. Kid sacó un revolver mientras Nihilson sacó su sable para defenderse.

-Una basura como tú no debería pisar esta sagrada base. ¡Muere!

-¿Morir? ¡No pienso morir! ¡Todavía debo vengarme!

-Tú ya estás muerto...

-G... g... aargh...

Los ojos de Nihilson se volvieron blancos y su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida. Kid The Escoria se levantó y volvió a sus aposentos, esperando órdenes de su superior.

Hemos visto en acción a Kid The Escoria, el asesino más letal al servicio de Lord Quimecha. Por otro lado, los Centinelas han reclutado a más gente. Y Subaru piensa usar a Ub para reclutar a Tryonks, el cual ha perdido su Universo a manos del temible ser Zeed CellenniumMon.

¿Logrará Subaru reclutar a Tryonks? ¿Se encontrarán los Centinelas con Zeed CellenniumMon? ¿Y por qué querrá vengarse Altair Contis de Subaru Ikari?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **(###########)**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, veremos la batalla entre Tryonks y Ub. Y también veremos a Altair y sabremos sus motivos para odiar a Subaru. ¡No os perdais el próximo capítulo llamado "¡Reverse Tamers! ¡Ub vs Tryonks!"

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

 **-Loser93:** Tranquilo. Que no será la última vez que veamos a Ayort. ¿Cuándo la volveremos a ver? Dentro de poco.

- **baraka108:** Pobre Ub. Sí. Y Sailor Goku aparecerá. En otro fic. Y con otro nombre.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Por fin ha aparecido Body Master! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Si se te ocurre alguna historia con él, mandamela por PM cuando puedas. :)

- **carlos13:** Lo han sepultado en esa Tierra porque Subaru detectó la energía de unas esferas de dragón en un univero cercano. Así que pasarán por esa tierra, revivirán a Ayort y la enviarán a Sharack para que esté en un lugar seguro.

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** ¡Bienvenida otra vez! ¡Veo que te has actualizado y ahora ere Forte! XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ **¡Saludos y suerte!**_


	18. ¡Reverse Tamers! ¡Ub vs Tryonks!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Mehime, Cabrada, PortalMon, Arquitecto, Purpetto, Bravirdo, Viznil, San, Yon, Grozzler, Ayort, Doomblivion, TentaTree, el Almirante Nihilson, Kid The Escoria, Gapo el genio de la charca, Pallestro, Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Oculous, Oculox, el Profeta de Parallox y Arturika son creaciónes mias.**_

 _ **Body Master y Dimentor son de Utimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Mie Kazama es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Sabark es de baraka108.**_

 _ **Altair Contis es de Golden Belly.**_

 _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Vern y El Hechicero son de carlos13.**_

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 16: ¡Reverse Tamers! ¡Ub vs Tryonks!**_

-¡Hagamos una apuesta! Si vences a Ub, te largas. Si él gana, te unes a nosotros. ¿Trato?

-¡Subaru! ¡No me metas entus apuestas!

-No me parece mala idea. Me vendrá bien calentar un poco...

Tryonks aceptó la apuesta que Subaru le hizo. Ahora, el único superviviente de Tierra-DAWSDBZ estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Ub.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Adelante Ub! ¡Lucha y gana!-Le ordenó Subaru a Ub. El joven aprendiz de Goku cogió a Subaru y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Yo no he aceptado! ¡Me niego a luchar contra él!

-No me digas que tienes miedo, Ub...

-¿Eh? ¡No es eso!

-¿Pues entonces por qué no luchas?

-Grrr... ¡De ésta te acuerdas!

Sarudes se acercó a Subaru y habló con él en voz baja.

-¡Subaru! ¿Qué haces?

-No te preocupes Sarudes. Ub ganará. Él es uno de los más fuertes del grupo. Podría haber mandado a SuperBoy, pero eso sería abusar. Además, sé que Ub no perderá. Después de todo, se volvió muy fuerte tras los aumentos de fuerza que consiguió durante la Crisis en Universos Infinitos. Y ahora, vayamos al Universo más cercano. No quiero que luchen aquí dentro y me destruyan la nave.

-Bien... ¡Ukiki!

Sarudes tomó los mandos de la nave y puso rumbo al Universo que había más cerca. Pero los Centinelas ignoraban que una nave que recordaba a la cabeza del Dragonzord de Tommy Oliver los seguía.

-Os encontré. Averiguaré de que están hechos los Centinelas del Infinito.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra-DTR**_

Una Tierra que estaba totalmente devastada. Los causantes fueron los Entrenadores Digimon, los cuales usaron los poderes de sus compañeros para conquistarlo y destruirlo por diversión. Los Devas intentaron detenerlos, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles y sus datos fueron absorbidos. ZhuqiaoMon reclutó a ImpMon y lo convirtió en BelzebuMon con el objetivo de que destruyera a los malignos entrenadores Digimon, pero el demonio lo traicionó y se unió al grupo de los Tamers Reversos.

Ahora, Altair Contis estaba frente a Takato, Lee y Ruki.

-Así que vienes a ofrecernos diversión...-Dijo Ruki.-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Necesito que acabeis con los Centinelas del Infinito. Uno de mis aliados ya va detrás de ellos. Si me los quito de encima, podré cargarme a Subaru Ikari fácilmente. Si me ayudais, os daré lo que querais.

-¿Lo qué sea? ¡Bien!-Exclamó Takato.-¡Queremos una nave como la tuya! En este mundo ya no hay nada de interés. Y hace un año que destruimos el Mundo Digital.

-¡Nosotros no lo destruimos!-Gritó furiosa Ruki.-Fue esa cosa llamada D-Reaper que liberé accidentalmente cuando luchabamos contra BaihuMon.

-Cierto. Pero luego lo destruimos a él también. Y nos llevamos su mérito. ¡Jajaja!

-"¡Ju! Me gusta su estilo. No se parecen en nada a sus contrapartidas de Tierra-DT. Son totalmente malvados. Eso es debido a que este universo está cerca de la prisión donde Mehime encierra a los peores villanos del Megaverso. Su maldad pudo afectar a la creación de este Universo."-Pensó Altair.

-¿A qué esperamos?-Preguntó Lee.

-Id a por los demás.-Dijo Altair.-Vais a necesitar mucha ayuda. Toda la que podais.

Takato avisó a los otros Tamers, los cuales llegaron al momento. Una vez se reunieron todos, los Tamers y Altair subieron a la nave y abandonaron Tierra-DTR.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Tierra-dq.**_

Un meteoro cayó cerca de Atenas, seguido por 8 misteriosas figuras.

El meteoro era en realidad Sabark.

Y sus perseguidores eran versiones gigantes de los primeros Mavericks contra los que luchó X en Tierra-R guiados por la misma Tismona. Dimentor copió las Inteligencias Artificiales de los Reploids y las instaló en versiones gigantes que creó usando algunos de los robots que robó a Grozzler. Y también, Dimentor se encargó de purgar todo rastro del virus Sigma de las AI, ya que no quería que la maquinaria que le robó a Grozzler se volviera loca.

-Maldita sea... ¡Jamás imaginé que esa zorra vampiresa tuviera a su servicio robots gigantes!-Exclamó furioso Sabark mientras se reincorporaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Cómo osas insultar a la Ama Tismona! ¡Te voy a congelar!

-¡No importa, Chill Penguin-G!-Dijo Tismona mientras detenía al Pingüino robot.-Sabark... No sé como localizaste la nueva base que Dimentor hizo. ¡Pero voy a asegurarme de que se te vayan las ganas de volver a infiltrarte en ella!

Tismona atacó a Sabark con enormes esferas rojas. Sabark sacó su martillo y las fulminó al momento. Sabark voló a gran velocidad hacia Tismona y se preparó para atacarla, pero Spark Mandrill-G y Flame Mammoth-G protegieron a su jefa y derribaron a Sabark. Sabark iba a atacar de nuevo, pero notó que no podía moverse. Sting Chameleon-G se hizo invisible para atacar por sorpresa a Sabark. El reploid camaleón agarró a Sabark con su cola.

-Ke, ke, ke. Te tengo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Lagato superdesarrollado!

-¡Buen trabajo, Sting Chameleon-G! ¡No lo dejes ir por nada del mundo!-Dijo Storm Eagle-G mientras apuntaba con su buster a Sabark.-¡Storm Tornado!

Storm Eagle-G disparó un enorme tornado hacia Sabark. El guerrero de Xandar expulsó ki para liberarse de Sting Chameleon-G y se protegió con una barrera de ki.

-¡Ahora veréis! ¡Kakusandan!

Sabark usó la técnica de Krillin que el Agente Naranja Bu le enseñó para atacar y destruir a los Reploides gigantes a la vez. Tismona creó una barrera de oscuridad para protegerse del ataque.

-Sabark, eres muy fuerte... ¿Quieres unirte a mí y a Parallox? Si trabajas para nosotros, es posible que vuelvas a ver a tu mundo y a tu querida esposa.

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás trabajaré para seres oscuros! ¡Antes acabaré con todos vosotros y con vuestros aliados!

-Que lástima... Bueno, yo te he preguntado. ¡Ahora usaré otros métodos para reclutarte!-Los ojos de Tismona se volvieron rojos. Entonces, una masa oscura atrapó a Sabark.-Ahora te convertiré en un demonio. ¡Y en el mejor guerrero de Parallox!

-¡Nunca!

-¿Cómo?

Sabark se liberó de la masa oscura liberando una gran cantidad de energía. Tismona estaba asombrada. Era la primera vez que alguien escapaba de su técnica diabólica. Estaba tan asombrada que no vio que Sabark apareció ante ella. El guerrero atacó a Tismona con un ataque que mezclaba magia, cosmos, ki, chakra y haki.

-Esta técnica la he creado para acabar con gente como tú. ¡JUSTICIA DIVINA!

-¡UAAH!

Una gran ráfaga de energía que surgió de su martillo golpeó a Tismona y la estampó contra una montaña. La montaña estalló en mil pedazos y gran parte de la zona que rodeaba la montaña también quedó fulminada. Sabark, tras haber realizado el ataque, se sentó en el suelo para decansar.

-Justicia Divina es un ataque que consume el 80% de mi energía vital. Es un ataque de un solo uso, y por lo que veo, es bastante eficaz para eliminar seres oscuros. Ya no noto la energía de Tismona por ningún lado. Bueno, me largo de aquí, todavía quedan más seres oscuros que deben ser destruidos.

Sabark desapareció, y viajó a otro universo para aniquilar a cualquier ser oscuro que pueda amenazar la realidad. Pero lo que no sabía es que Tismona aún seguía viva.

La vampiresa emergió furiosa de debajo de los cascotes que antes eran una montaña. En el cielo, Tismona comenzó a buscar a Sabark.

-¡Dónde te has metido, maldito! ¡Sal para qué pueda matarte!

-El hombre al que buscas se ha ido. Es estúpido seguir buscándolo.

-¡AH!

Tras Tismona apareció un hombre de 19 años que medía 1'80 metros. Su pelo era negro y alborotado. Llevaba ropas azules y botas negras. El individuo tiene una cicatriz en la frente. Tismona estaba asombrada. Notaba como del misterioso individuo emergía un poder increíble.

-No debes asustarte. Nuestros poderes son similares. Mi nombre es Vernd, y he venido aquí atraído por el choque de vuestros poderes.

-¿Quieres luchar contra mí? ¡Lo siento! Pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer ahora mismo.

- **¡Un momento!-** En ese momento, el espectro de Parallox apareció ante Tismona y Vernd. Tismona se arrodilló ante su amo. Vernd se lo quedó mirando con interés.- **Vernd, tu poder me será muy útil en mi batalla contra los Centinelas del Infinito y Grozzler. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te unes a mí?**

-Eres fuerte, Parallox. Y yo siempre voy con los poderosos. Cuenta conmigo. Además, en mi mundo ya no hay nadie con quien pelear. Y tú me ofreces guerreros con los que combatir.

- **Estúpendo. Ahora cuento con la ayuda de un Caballero Dragón. Y uno muy poderoso.**

-¿Un Caballero Dragón?

- **Sí, Tismona. Y uno con un poder mayor que el de Dai. Ahora vamos. Tenemos que prepararnos. Dimentor ya ha terminado de reclutar a los villanos que le pedí y no quisiera hacerles esperar.**

Tismona, Vernd y Parallox desaparecieron de ese Universo y regresaron a su base. Allí, estaban hablando Parallox y Dimentor. Este último acababa de reclutar al CP-9 de un universo no muy lejano a Tierra-221996.

-¿La Reina Arturika libre? ¿Y quién es esa? ¿Una mujer sexy que fue encerrada porque era muy hermosa?

- **No, amigo mio. Arturika era la reina de Medievos, un reino cuya fuerza militar conquistó y arrasó más de 300 universos. La misma reina amenazaba a los universos conquistados con pagar un impuesto. Si no lo hacían, ella misma destruía el universo en cuestión. De hecho, acabó con la vida de un universo que estaba cerca de ese parque de atracciones donde los molestos Centinelas destruyeron a Tentatree del ejército de Grozzler.**

-¿Y cómo pudo una mujer tan poderosa acabar encerrada?-Preguntó el Arenero mientras le traía palomitas a Dimentor.

- **Mehime reclutó a uno de los hechiceros más poderosos del Megaverso. Si no recuerdo mal se llamaba Cabrada. El mago usó su fuerza vital y encerró a Arturika y a todo su reino en la misma prisión donde Grozzler está ahora mismo encerrado. Pero de alguna forma ha escapado.**

-Pero si ella ha escapado. ¿Cómo es que Grozzler no lo ha hecho?-Preguntó Tismona que se incorporó al grupo. La vampiresa se arrodilló ante su amo como señal de respeto.

- **Esa dimensión está dividida en secciones, Tismona. Está claro que el que liberó a Arturika se aseguró de que Grozzler no escapara también.**

-¡Je! ¡Menudo pardillo ese Grozzler! ¡Eso por meter su nave en mi camino!-Dijo Dimentor mientras hacía un gesto muy poco apropiado con su mano.-¡Oye Tismona! ¿Quién es ese? ¿Un novio?-Dijo Dimentor mientras se acercaba a Vernd. El Caballero Dragón ni se inmutó y prefirió seguir ignorando a Dimentor.

-Es uno de los nuevos soldados de Parallox.

 **-¡Así es! ¡Y será vuestro igual! ¡Vosotros ocupareis el puesto de aquellos que me sirvieron en la Crisis en los Universos Infinitos! ¡Vernd será mi fuerza! ¡Tismona mis ojos! ¡Y Dimentor mi cerebro!**

 **-** ¡PUAJ!-Respondió DImentor.-¡Qué asco!

 **-¡Me refiero a qué tú serás mi General Científico!**

 **-** Que susto...-Dijo aliviado Dimentor. El General Científico abandonó la sala y fue a otra donde estaban el Arenero y PortalMon, al cual había rescatado de Tierra-DBZDM. PortalMon estaba frustrado por la derrota que había sufrido.

-¿Todavía sigues así, PortalMon? ¿Tanto te duele la derrota que has sufrido a mano de esos niños?

-Sí, amo Dimentor... ¡Jamás me había sentido tan humillado en la vida! Seguro que el amo Parallox quiere eliminarme...

-¡De eso nada! Parallox te quiere vivo.

-¡Oh! ¡El Amo Parallox es más generoso que los Neo Dark Masters! ¡Buaah!

-¿Lloras? Patético...

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!

PortalMon decidió contarle su historia a Dimentor. Éste se sentó en una silla pues temía que la historia fuera larga y pesada.

 _ **Flashback.**_

PortalMon era un digimon de nivel perfecto que vivía en el Mundo Digital de Tierra-18815. Los Neo Dark Masters de ese mundo reclutaron a PortalMon y le obligaron a que usara su poder para unir el Mundo Digital y la Tierra. Pero tenía que hacer eso bajo la constante vigilancia del temible Neo Dark Master JunkDraMon, un digimon conocido por su brutalidad a la hora de tratar con sus esbirros.

PortalMon, temiendo lo que le pudiera ocurrir, abrió el portal que sus amos le pidieron. Pero en secreto, abrió un portal que lo sacó de Tierra-18815.

PortalMon acabó en el vacio entre universos. Allí presenció la primera batalla entre Lord Quimecha y Don Patch. El digimon comprendió de lo que era capaz con su increíble poder, y decidió probar algo. PortalMon viajó al universo más cercano, y decidió abrir infinitos portales que conectaban esa tierra con infinitas tierra y épocas.

Como consecuencia de eso, esos universos y épocas estallaron en mil pedazos, provocando un genocidio que nunca nadie había visto antes. Ante tal matanza, PortalMon enloqueció y quiso volver a hacerlo con otro universo.

Pero entonces, un poderoso hechicero llamado Cabrada decidió intervenir por orden de Mehime, la cual en ese momento estaba luchando contra varios Profetas de Parallox.

-¡Detente!

-¿Quién eres tú, abuelo?

-Soy el poderoso Cabrada. Mehime me envía para detener tu locura, criatura digital. ¿Acaso quieres destruirlo todo?

-¿Por qué no? El mundo es aburrido y monótono. Quiero ver que ocurre si todo desaparece...

-¡Tú serás quien desaparezca!-Cabrada usó un conjuro y selló a PortalMon en la dimensión prisión donde estaban encerrados Grozzler, Arturika y otros temibles villanos.

PortalMon no dejaba de abrir portales con la intención de escapar de ahí. Pero era inútil. Siempre volvía al mismo sitio.

-¿Eres tonto, criatura? ¿Acaso no ves que acabas siempre en el mismo sitio?-Dijo con superioridad la Reina Arturika mientras se acecaba a PortalMon.

-¡Déjame! ¡Pienso vengarme de ese maldito brujo!

- _¿Quieres vengarte?_

-¿Quién eres?

De repente, una voz se escuchó por toda la dimensión.

- _Solamente un amigo. Yo os puedo sacar de aquí. A cambio quiero que traigais desastres a este Megaverso..._

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

- _Muy bien..._

El misterioso ser abrió una puerta y por ella escaparon Arturika, PortalMon y otros villanos. Grozzler iba a escapar, pero la puerta se cerró delante de sus narices.

- _Tú tienes esbirros fuera. Que te saquen ellos. ¡Jajajajaja!_

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-Lo recuerdo bien.-Dijo Dimentor.-Ese fue el momento en el que te encontramos. Una puerta se abrió en el viejo asteroide y tú apareciste por él.

-Sí. Juré lealtad a Parallox. ¡Y HOY JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ DE AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN HUMILLADO!

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Tierra-OPS**_

Tierra-OPS es un universo similar al de One Piece. La geografía es la misma, pero sus habitantes son muy diferentes.

La nave de Subaru entró en este Universo y aterrizó en una isla de la Grand Line. Una que estaba entre Thriller Bark y el archipiélago Sabaody.

Era una isla abandonada. En ella ya no vivía nadie debido a los constantes ataques de los piratas que infestaban esos mares.

Ub y Tryonks calentaban mientras el resto del grupo se sentaban y miraban el combate.

-Dime Sarudes, ¿quién crees que ganará?

-Ukiki... Subaru. Mira lo que has hecho. No podías haber propuesto una cosa mejor que una pelea entre guerreros...

-No te enfades, Sarudes. No pasará nada malo. Además, no nos vendrá mal descansar un poco de las batallas constantes contra los esbirros de Lord Quimecha.

-Lo que digas... ¡UKI!

En ese momento, un periódico golpeó a Sarudes en la cabeza. Un News Koo arrojó un periódico a la isla. Subaru lo cogió y le pagó a la gaviota mensajera.

-Vamos a ver que pone en el periódico... ¡UAH!

-¿Qué ocurre, Subaru?-Preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

-Estamos en una Tierra similar a la de Luffy. ¡PERO HACE 2 AÑOS!

-¿Hace dos años? ¿Y cómo sabes eso, Subaru?-Preguntó Conner McKnight.

-Por la fecha... ¡Y por la noticia de portada!

Subaru enseñó el periódico al resto del grupo. La noticia principal era que el pirata Monkey·D·Kriffy se había atrevido a golpear al Tenryuubito San Megurloss en el Archipiélago Sabaody. También decía que el pirata y su banda habían sido aniquilados por el Shichibukai Warstholomew Kuman.

-¡Qué recuerdos!-Exclamó Luffy.-Todavía recuerdo como ese bastardo atacó a mi amigo Hatchi. Y como Kuma me envió a Amazon Lily. Pero si estamos en un mundo similar al mio hace dos años, eso quiere decir... ¡QUÉ PUEDO INTENTAR SALVAR A MI HERMANO DE NUEVO!

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!-Subaru dio un fuerte grito que asustó a los Centinelas.

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Katara.

-Es Luffy... ¡Ha llegado a esa conclusión él solito! ¡Me da miedo!

-¡Llévame a Impel Down, Subaru! ¡Tengo que salvar a Ace! ¡Aunque no sea el de mi mundo! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

-No puedo, Luffy. No podemos intervenir en asuntos importantes de los Universos.

-¿Por qué no? Aceptaste ayudarme a mí cuando te pedí que salvaramos a Sailor Mana.

-Lo sé, Makoto. Pero Mehime me contó que ese hecho provocó el nacimiento de un nuevo Universo. Uno en el que nosotros no intervenimos y la historia sigue como tiene que seguir y el nuevo en cuya historia participamos.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que nosotros ayudemos, Subaru?

-Os lo explicaré, Optimus. Nuestro megaverso no es infinito. Simplemente es gigantesco. Y todos los universos que existen están dentro de él.

-¿Cómo si fueran un montón de piedras guardadas en una bolsa?

-Exacto Robin. Ahora imaginaos lo siguiente. ¿Qué pasaría si no dejaramos de introducir piedras en dicha bolsa?

-Que la bolsa estallaría.-Respondió Júbilo.

-Cierto. Si eso ocurre, la barrera del Megaverso MCDU se rompería. Y los universos flotarían por la existencia. Hasta chocar con otros mundos y provocar lo que Reed Richards denominó Incursiones.

-¿Y qué son esas excursiones?-Preguntó Luffy.

-Incursiones. Eso es el choque entre universos. Y el fin de todo...

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante las palabras de Subaru.

-¿Eh? ¡No os asusteis! ¡Seguro que Mehime tiene precauciones por si eso ocurre! ¡Ahora, disfrutemos del combate!

-"Como quieres que nos calmemos con eso que has dicho..."-Pensaron todos.

Ub y Tryonks terminaron de calentar y se prepararon para combatir.

-¡Ukikiki! ¿Listos? ¡Combatid!

Sarudes disparó al aire una de sus banana guns, marcando así el inicio del combate.

Ub y Tryonks liberaron sus auras y comenzaron a pelear. Ambos luchadores comenzaron a darse patadas y puñetazos. Los Centinelas miraban asombrados.

-Ub y Tryonks... El Señor del Fuego Ozai parece un novato a su lado...-Dijo Katara asombrada.

-Si hubieramos tenido aliados como ellos... La batalla contra Galaxia hubiera sido muy distinta. ¿Verdad Minako? ¿Minako?

Makoto se giró y vio que Sailor Venus estaba "ocupada" con SuperBoy.

-Ay... Que envidia... Aunque debo decir que acabo de encontrar a un chico que me recuerda a mi sempai...-Dijo Makoto mirando a Tryonks.

Ub atacó a Tryonks con un puñetazo, pero el guerrero lo detuvo y le dio una patada en el vientre a Ub. Luego golpeó a Ub en la cabeza y lo tumbó violentamente en el suelo.

-"¡AH! ¡UB VA A PERDER!"-Pensó alarmado Subaru.

-Lucha en serio.-Dijo Tryonks.

-¿Eh?

-¿Me tomas por un idiota? Sé perfectamente que todavía puedes liberar más poder.

-Me has pillado... Lo siento...

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Me he sentido ofendido!

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-¡Vamos, Ub! ¡Muéstrame tu poder! Quiero saber cual es tu límite. Pero déjame a mí que libere mi poder antes. ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Tryonks liberó una tremenda cantidad de poder. La Tierra comenzó a temblar. Muchos barcos piratas y de otras clases que pasaban por la zona casi se hunden por culpa de las sacudidas que liberaba Tryonks. La musculatura del joven aumentaba. Los pelos del joven comenzaban a ponerse de punta. Y su color pasó a ser de color marrón a color morado. Esto llamó la atención de Ub.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu pelo no se ha vuelto rubio?

-El estado Super Digian es muy diferente al estado Super Saiyan al cual estás acostumbrado, Ub.-Respondió Subaru.-"Y por lo que veo, el estado Super Digian de Tierra-DAWSDBZ es muy diferente al de Tierra-29316..."

-No. Mi pelo no se vuelve rubio.-Respondió Tryonks.-Mi pelo se vuelve morado. El de Gokato se volvía rojo, el de mi padre se volvía azul y el de Taiku se volvía naranja.

Tryonks se puso triste al recordar a sus camaradas y familiares asesinados por ZeedCelleniumMon.

-¡Uau! ¡Qué fuerte eres! ¡Ahora déjame mostrarte mi poder!

Ub liberó todo su poder. La Tierra comenzó a temblar con furia y desastres naturales se desataban por todos lados.

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Marineford. Tierra-OPS.**_

-¡¿Qué... Qué pasa?!-Exclamó el Almirante de Flota Mutengoku el Buda ante los tremendos temblores que sacudían la isla.-¿Acaso Barbablanca ya nos está atacando?

-¡No almirante de flota! ¡Nos están llegando informes de todas las bases que tenemos distribuidas por el mundo! ¡Parece que todas están sufriendo el mismo terremoto!

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Además, nos ha llegado un informe del vicealmirante Servicemonga. Nos dice dos cosas en él. Primero nos dice que la Shichibukai y emperatriz de Amazon Lily Boa Usancock ha aceptado al final participar en la guerra contra Barbablanca.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y qué más dice?

-¿En serio quiere saberlo? ¡Bien! ¡Cómo quiera! ¡TOMA TEMA!

-¡¿Pero qué hace?!-Exclamó alarmado el Almirante de Flota al ver lo que hacía su subordinado.

-¡Lo qué pone en el informe! También tengo un informe del Almirante Oaksalino. Dice que ha capturado 500 piratas en el archipiélago Sabaody. Y también pregunta cómo va su pokedex.

-¡No me hagas perder tiempo con eso! ¡Qué los mismos almirantes se encarguen del incidente de Sabaody! ¿Qué hay de los otros Shichibukai?

-Ellos han aceptado participar en la guerra. Todos, menos él, que causó un incidente grave en el Cuartel General.

-Lo sé... ¡Estúpido Jindabo! ¡Y yo qué creía que él iba a ayudarnos! Por cierto, ¿alguien a visto a Yugarp?

-¡Sí, señor! Hace poco partió hacia Impel Down.

-¿Impel Down? ¿Y por qué diablos ha ido a Impel Down en un momento así? Parece que no se tome su trabajo en serio...

En ese momento, un vicealmirante entró corriendo en el despacho del Almirante de Flota.

-¡Señor! ¡Es urgente! ¡Barbablanca ha empezado a moverse!

-¡Bien! Conéctame con los buques que lo vigilan.

-Eso es lo malo... Los 23 buques... Todos... ¡Han sido aniquilados por Barbablanca! ¡Y de un solo ataque!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó asombrado el Almirante de Flota mientras se le caía al suelo una taza de té.

-Y eso no es todo. Muchas bandas piratas del Nuevo Mundo han comenzado a moverse y se han unido al Moby Dick...

-¡Muy bien! ¡Qué todos los soldados estén preparados! ¡Y decidle al tonto de Yugarp que vuelva pronto aquí!

-¡Sí!

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Reino Torino. South Blue de este Universo.**_

Ésta es la isla la que el Shichibukai Warstholomew Kuman mandó al médico de los Mugiwara, Chopachu. Una isla donde una raza de enormes pájaros dominaba a los humanos y les impedía avanzar tecnológicamente.

-Menudos temblores... Y yo no puedo moverme... No debí usar esa transformación en Sabaody... ¿Me pregunto dónde estaré? ¿EH?

-¡POCOCK!

Chopachu aterrizó precisamente en el nido de uno de los pájaros gigantes. Violentamente, el pájaro atacaba con su pico al médico, pero éste esquivaba los ataques como podía.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡UAH! ¿Por qué me ataca? ¡Socorro! ¿Eh?

Chopachu vio como por accidente acabó fuera del nido. El reno rata eléctrica intentó volver al nido, pero comenzó a caer del árbol. Chopachu tuvo la mala suerte de caer en medio de un grupo de nativos que lo confundieron por comida y comenzaron a correr tras el pobre médico.

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Weatheria.**_

Fiomi despertó en casa de un anciano llamado Doctor Nazedas. Fiomi no recordaba nada. Solamente recordaba que el Shichibukai Warstholomew Kuman la atacó en el archipiélago Shabondy.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntó Fiomi mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Buenos días, damisela. ¿Ha dormido bien?

-¡KYAAAH! ¿Quién eres tú?-Fiomi agarró todo lo que tenía cerca. Nazedas lo esquivaba todo como podía. El anciano sacó de su bolsillo una cuerda que tenía tres nudos.

-Señorita. Permítame enseñarle algo. Ya verá como se calma.

Nazedas deshizo un nudo y una leve brisa se desató.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Esto es un Wind Knot. Como has visto, el deshacer un nudo, he levantado una ligera brisa. Si deshago otro, levanto un fuerte viento.

-¿Y qué pasa si deshaces el tercer nudo?

-Es peligroso. Pero si lo haces, creas un enorme tifón.

-¡KYAAAH!

A pesar de la advertencia, Nazedas deshizo el último nudo y un enorme tifón se generó dentro de la casa en la que estaban, destrozando todo el mobiliario. Fiomi, furiosa, golpeó a Nazedas en la cabeza.

-¡SI ES PELIGROSO POR QUÉ LO HAS DESATADO!

-¡Lo siento, señorita!

 _ **##########**_

 **Archipiélago Boin.**

Ransop acabó en una isla llena de una extraña vegetación y una misteriosa fauna. Allí también conoció a Heráximo Peñas, un misterioso guerrero que ayudaba al cobarde francotirador a superar los peligros de la isla.

-¡Yo soy Heráximo Peñas, campeón del Archipiélago Boin! ¡Nadie puede ganarme!

-Claro... Aquí apenas hay nadie...-Dijo en voz baja Ransop.-¿En serio eres muy fuerte?

-¡Sí! ¡Soy un verdadero campeón! ¡Cuidado Ransop!

Ransop no se dio cuenta, pero una misteriosa criatura, concretamente un Metagross que había acabado ahí por accidente, iba a atacar a Ransop sin que éste se diera cuenta. Heráximo Peñas noqueó al Pokémon con una curiosa semilla llamada Pop Green.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué has usado?-Preguntó Ransop, él cual sentía curiosidad por el Pop Green.

-Son Pop Greens, semillas que solamente encontrarás aquí, en la isla de la cual yo soy el Campeón.

-¡UOH! ¡Esta isla y tú sois increibles!

-¿De verdad, Ransop?

-¡De verdad!

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Tequila Wolf**_

Ritsuco Rogi, la arqueóloga de la banda de Sombrero de Paja, fue enviada a esta isla donde inmediatamente fue convertida en esclava. Pero inmediatamente, el Ejército Revolucionario dirigido por Monkey·D·IihDragon, el padre de Kriffy, la rescató. Karoni Joe, el líder de la misión, se acercó a Ritsuco Rogi, le ofreció una rosa que la chica inmediatamente tiró al suelo y le hizo una pregunta.

-Desde siempre, IiDragón te ha estado buscado. Para nosotros, los Revolucionarios, has sido nuestra "Luz de la Esperanza". Nos gustaría que te unieras a nosotros. ¿Qué dices?

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo un lugar al que volver... ¡¿Eh?!

De repente, una enorme nave apareció en el cielo. Los antiguos esclavos huyeron asustados, mientras Rogi y Karoni Joe se preparaban para luchar. De la enorme nave, emergió un Galactus que llevaba una armadura similar a la de Sailor Galaxia.

-He oído que te han llamado Luz de la Esperanza. En mi mundo hay una leyenda que habla de esa luz... ¡Yo, Sailor Galactus, extraeré tu Semilla Estelar y me alimentaré de su energía!

Sailor Galactus se preparó para atacar a Ritsuco Rogi, pero Karoni Joe dio un gran salto y sacó su fusil de chispa. El revolucionario disparó varias balas cubiertas con Haki, pero las balas revotaron en el enorme cuerpo de Sailor Galactus. Karoni Joe se preparó para atacar a Sailor Galactus, pero la entidad cósmica estampó a Karoni Joe contra el suelo.

-¡Aparta gusano! ¡Nadie molesta a Sailor Galactus mientras éste se alimenta!

Sailor Galactus iba a agarrar a Ritsuco Rogi, pero entonces, otra nave emergió. Dicha nave se parecía a la cabeza del DragonZord, pero del cuello emergían tentáculos. De la nave bajó un individuo similar a Tommy Oliver.

-Detente, Sailor Galactus. Ella no tiene eso que tanto buscas. La llaman así por otro motivo. Sin embargo, en este universo hay gente con la energía que tanto te gusta.

-¡Entonces llévame ante ellos!

-No oses darme órdenes. Además, estamos aquí porque tenemos una misión que seguir. ¡Vamos!

Sailor Galactus regresó a su nave y voló hacia el horizonte. El misterioso ser iba a haer lo mismo, pero Ritsuco Rogi lo detuvo con su poder Hana Hana.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te interesa, Ritsuco Rogi. Además, no tengas tantas confianzas conmigo. Si te he salvado es porque te considero un alma gemela. Tú, al igual que yo, deseas aprender. Por eso te he salvado. Y ahora, adiós.

"Tommy" se libró del poder de Rogi y regresó a su nave. Allí, le esperaba otro individuo entre las sombras.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? Tengo ganas de ver de que son capaces esos Centinelas del Infinito.

-Tranquilo. Estaremos ante ellos en un momento.

-Muy bien. Pronto podré hacer el trabajo por el cual me habéis pagado...

 _ **########**_

Isla Namakura. Nos encontramos en Harahettania, la tierra de la pobreza. Los habitantes de esta isla viven en un estado de pobreza extrema debido al constante saqueo de sus vecinos, la tribu de los BrazosLargos. Allí fue donde acabó PharaohBrook, el músico de los Sombrero de Paja.

-¡Lo logramos!-Dijo Dai PekkaiohShin, el líder de Harahettania.-¡Hemos invocado a Satanás! ¡Él nos ayudará a acaba con los BrazosLargos!

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en Sabaody... ¿Eh?

-¡Por favor, Lord Satanás! ¡Ayudanos a acabar con nuestros enemigos!

-¿Lord Satanás? ¿Enemigos? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Por favor...-Dijo una súbdita de Dai PekkaiohShin.-Ayudanos...

-¡Muy bien!-Dijo PharaohBrook motivado.-¡Pero sólo si me enseñas los panties!

-¡Ya habeis oído!-Gritó Dai PekkaiohShin.-Enseñemosle a Satanás nuestra ropa interior.

-¡LOS HOMBRES NO!

 _ **########**_

 **Isla Kuraigana**

Ésta fue la isla a la cual el Shichibukai Warstholomew Kuman mandó a Zorando. El espdachín, el cual estaba muy malherido, estaba ahora a merced de Angerona, antigua esbirra del Shichibukai Gekko Rodimoria.

-¡Horohorohoro! ¿Mira a quién tenemos aquí?-Dijo la Princesa Fantasma mientras se acercaba a Zorando. Varios fantasmas creados por Angerona gracias a la fruta Horo Horo volaban dando círculos alrededor de su creadora.

-Maldita sea...

-¿Estás muy malherido? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Deja! ¡Voy a curarte!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó asombrado Zorando. Él nunca había imaginado que su enemiga estuviera dispuesta a ayudarle.

-"¡Horohoro! Si lo curo, podré manipularle para que me saque de aquí. Y si intenta hacer algo, solamente tendré que usar un Negative Hollow. ¡Es una suerte que ese narizón transexual no acabará en esta isla!"-Pensaba Angerona. En el mismo momento en el cual Angerona se preparó para llevar a Zorando al castillo, el aire se resquebrajó como si fuera cristal. Al otro lado de la fisura podía verse el Angel Grove de un universo paralelo. Este Angel Grove estaba devastado. Angerona y Zorando se asomaron para ver la devastada ciudad.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Zorando.-¿Es un fenómeno de esta isla?

-No. No lo es. Pero ese paisaje me encanta. ¿Me pregunto si habrán zombies monos?

De repente, una enorme rana rosa apareció ante Angerona y Zorando. La chica cayó al suelo asustada mientras Zorando desenvainaba sus tres espadas.

-¿Qué es esto? Un agujero en el aire... ¡Yo esto ya lo he vivido!-Dijo la misteriosa criatura mientras cruzaba la fisura.-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Detecto muchas formas de vida. Y dos seres muy fuertes están a punto de combatir no muy lejos de aquí.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Preguntó Zorando mientras atacaba a la criatura. Ésta detuvo la espada con un dedo, asombrando al espadachín.

-Mi nombre es Majin Toad.-Respondió la criatura rosa. El ser se parecía a Terror Toad pero de color rosa, y en su vientre estaban las caras de los 5 rangers y la del Bu bonachón. Majin Toad nació de la misma forma que Buhan y Bunom (NOTA: Ver MCDUversity) y en varias semanas acabó con toda la vida de su universo. Nadie, ni siquiera Zordon o Dark Specter, pudieron con la criatura.-Y ahora, haré con este mundo lo mismo que le hice al mio...

Majin Toad comenzó a atacar a Zorando con ataques de energía. El espadachín esquivaba las ondas de energía como podía. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas que había recibido en sus batallas en Thriller Bark y Sabaody. Zorando desenvainó sus katanas y cortó en dos a Majin Toad. Pero el monstruo rosa regeneró su cuerpo, y de una patada tumbó a Zorando.

-No tendré la fuerza que tenía antes, pero si voy absorbiendo a gente tan fuerte como tú...

Los ojos de Majin Toad brillaron y la parte del Majin que quedó en el suelo se convirtió en una masa que atrapó a Zorando. Angerona intentó ayudar a Zorando, pero Majin Toad esquivaba los fantasmas.

-¡Eres mio!-La masa voló hacia Majin Toad, pero antes de que la masa se uniera a él...

-¡BAKURIKIMAHA!-Sailor Namek y Sailor Saiyan aparecieron y liberaron a Zorando de la masa que lo aprisionaba.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Esa masa estaba intentando encerrarme en un capullo!-Exclamó asqueado Zorando. Majin Toad miraba furioso a las Sailors.

-¡Os convertiré en chocolate y volveré a absorber a ese espadachín!

-¡Nunca!-Dijo Sailor Saiyan mientras acumulaba energía entre sus manos.-¡Final Flash!

Sailor Saiyan disparó un enorme ataque de energía que empujó a Majin Toad de vuelta a su universo. Entonces, una tercera Sailor apareció y cerró el portal con un ordenador. Esta Sailor se parecía físicamente a la Kaioh Shin del Norte. Ella era Sailor Shin, una sailor cuya falda era azul marina y en su espalda llevaba la espada Z.

-Listo. Hemos detenido otra anomalia en este Universo. Pero detecto otras anomalias en esa dirección. Allí nos espera nuestra compañera. ¡Vamos! ¡Sailor Teleport!

Y así, las chicas desaparecieron. Zorando se tumbó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento tras el ataque del Majin Toad.

 _ **###############**_

 **Isla Karakuri.**

En esta isla acabó Shinobu Frankywara, el carpintero de los Mugiwara. Ahora, éste huía porque animales robóticos le atacaban. Pero por el camino, Shinobu Frankywara se encontró con un laboratorio particular. Este laboratorio pertenece al genio de los Marines, el Doctor Albepunk.

 _ **####################**_

Escondido en un barco de la Marina gracias a la Shichibukai Boakino Usancock, Kriffy iba de camino a Impel Down con la intención de rescatar a su hermano Aceccolo.

Mientras Usancock miraba embobada a Kriffy, éste pensaba en como se encontraban sus nakamas.

 _ **########################**_

Querida Fiomi. Preciosa Rogi. ¿Cómo estais? Espero que esteis muy bien allá donde hayais acabado. Y espero que podamos reunirnos algún día.

¿Qué dónde estoy yo? Pues yo ahora mismo... ¡ESTOY EN EL INFIERNO!

Eso era lo que pensaba Leonji mientras huía de los Okamas del Reino Kamabakka. Desde un monitor en el Nucleo del Megaverso, Goodimentor veía el destino de Leonji.

-¡Je! ¡Pobre! Ha acabado en una isla llena de travestis y zoófilos. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Nuevo Mundo**_

La flota formada por los Piratas de Barbablanca y sus aliados avanzaban hacia la Red Line rumbo a Marineford. Pero no imaginaban que otra flota formada por otro Yonko los esperaba cerca de Dressrosa.

-¡Ya vienen!-Dijo uno de los piratas.-¡Veo el Moby Dick!

-No dejaré que pongas un pie en Marineford. Le debo ese favor a Joker...

-¿Atacamos ya, Capitán Bojaido?-Preguntó Duack, un enorme ser robótico que comenzaba a convertirse en mamut.

-Un poco de paciencia, Duack. Espera a que se acerque ese viejo... ¿Quién morirá hoy? ¿Tú o yo, abuelo?

Los barcos de los Piratas Bestia preparaban sus cañones. Todos apuntaban al Moby Dick. Cuando de repente, un enorme ataque rojo cortó el mar que tenían delante.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Preguntó Duack sorprendido.

-¡EL RED FORCE!

-¿El Red Force?-Preguntó Bojaido.-El mocoso de Weilger quiere entrometerse... ¡Olvidaos del Moby Dick y concentraos en el Red Force!

 _ **##########**_

La Tierra se calmó en el momento en el que Ub dejó de liberar energía. El cuerpo de Ub era más musculoso ahora y un aura rosa cubría su cuerpo. Tryonks estaba asombrado. Ese poder superaba al de Zeed CelleniumMon.

-Parece que Subaru no bromeaba...-Exclamó Tryonks.-Lucharé contigo. ¡Esto me servirá de entrenamiento!

Tryonks y Ub comenzaron a luchar. Los puños y patadas de ambos luchadores chocaban y provocaban ondas de choque. Los Centinelas tuvieron que agarrarse para no salir disparados por el aire.

-¡Qué emoción!-Dijo Subaru, al cual casi le dio un infarto. Sarudes tuvo que cuidar de Subaru y vigilar que sus emociones no lo mataran.

La batalla parecía pareja, pero Ub liberó un poco más de energía y supero a Tryonks. Éste sacó su espada y fue a por Ub. Ub simplemente desapareció y reapareció detrás de Tryonks. Ub le dio una patada a Tryonks y lo mandó al suelo. Tryonks estaba furioso. Recordaba la muerte de sus amigos y la destrucción de su Universo. De repente, un aura azulada apareció sobre su aura morada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Ub confuso. Subaru sabía muy bien lo que era.

-Super Saiyan Rage... Nunca imaginé que lo tendría...

Tryonks desapareció y apareció ante Ub y le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre. Luego, Tryonks comenzó a darle golpes y patadas rápidamente y Ub no podía ni defenderse. Tryonks iba a darle el golpe de gracia cuandod de repente, un rayo golpeó la zona y todos los héroes salieron por los aires.

En el cielo aparecieron las naves de Altair Condis y la que parecía la cabeza del DragonZord

Altair y el individuo que se parecía a Tommy bajaron de la nave junto con Sailor Galactus, los Tamers malvados y varios Daiyas de Tismona.

-¡Esos son Daiyas! ¡Parallox está detás de esto y no Grozzler!

-¿Profesor? ¿Qué haces con ellos?-Preguntó Conner McKnight mientras avanzaba, pero Subaru lo detuvo.

-¡Quieto Conner! ¡Ese no es tu Tommy! Sé quién eres... ¡Tú eres Tommiac! ¡Mehime me ha hablado de ti!

-No me sorprende.-Respondió Tommiac.-Tú eres el Subaru Ikari que participó en la Crisis en Universos Infinitos. Yo soy Tommiac, de Tierra-PRB. A diferencia de tu Tommy, yo no fui reclutado por Rita Repulsa. Fui reclutado por Brainiac y convertido en uno de sus esbirros. El DragonZord fue convertido en mi nave y viajo por los Mundos en los que viven Rangers y capturo ciudades. Es interesante ver como diferentes Rangers de diferentes mundos con diferentes historias luchan entre ellos para sobrevivir... Mi próximo objetivo es el Tokyo de Tierra-13032014, donde vive el Ranger Naranja Subaru Ikari.

-Tú...-Dijo Tryonks furioso.-Tú no eres distinto a ZeedCelleniumMon... ¡Subaru! ¡Lucharé con vosotros! ¡Pienso convertirme en un Centinela y acabar con esta gente! ¡No dejaré que más villanos como ZeedCelleniumMon hagan daño a inocentes!

-Acepto.-Dijo Subaru.-Pero yo me encargo de Altair. Tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

-Así es...-Dijo con resentimiento Altair. En su mirada podía verse odio. Altair es un chico con pelo negro. Usa una gabardina roja. Una camiseta azul y pantalones negros. Lleva una espada en la espalda.-Mientras todos adoraban a tu familia por las hazañas de tu abuelo. Todos odiaban a la mia porque mi padre, Lager Contis, era un ladrón. Si supieran la verdad...

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó confuso Subaru. Sarudes estaba alarmado. Alguien más aparte de él y Fazzolletto sabían la verdad sobre el padre de Subaru.

-Jejeje... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Morirás con la duda! ¡Sailor Galactus, acaba con ellos!

-Sailor Galactus se quedará con las Semillas Estelares de las Sailors y matará al resto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Minako, cabróna!-Conner Kent voló a super velocidad y derribó a Sailor Galactus con un golpe. Pero la Sailor Entidad Cósmica se reincorporó.

-¡Insecto! ¡Te aplastaré!

Sailor Galactus iba a matar a SuperBoy, pero un destello dorado hizo que Sailor Galactus desapareciera del Universo. Todos se quedaron confusos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-Gritó alarmado y asustado Altair.

-¿Habrá sido Mehime?-Se preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

-No creo...-Respondió Sticks.-Esto es cosa de Eggman...

-¡No importa! ¡Daiyas! ¡Acabad con ellos!

Los Centinelas comenzaron a luchar con los Daiyas mientras Conner se transformaba en Ranger Rojo para luchar contra Tommiac.

-¡Tranquilo Tommy! ¡Te liberaré de la influencia de ese Brainiac!

-Tonto. Ya es demasiado tarde. Ahora soy 100% máquina. No puedes salvarme.

Tommiac derribó al Ranger Rojo con un láser. Conner McKnight se reincorporó y comenzó a atacar a Tommiac con patadas y puñetazos. Pero era como pegar a una pared de titanio. El Ranger Rojo se hizo bastante daño en las manos.

-¿Te rindes, Ranger Rojo? Si lo haces, te llevaré a mi Planeta Telos y allí lucharás contra Rangers como tú. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor te toca luchar contra otro Conner McKnight...

-Deja... de... ¡Tratarnos como cobayas! ¡Modo Súper Dino!

El Ranger Rojo activo una de sus formas más poderosas y comenzó a atacar a Tommiac. Esta vez si, los golpes de Conner McKnight dañaban a Tommiac. Su pecho robótico se fracturó y se podían ver sus circuitos. Conner iba a arrancar los cables, pero Tommiac se protegió con una barrera y se rindió.

-Has pasado la prueba.-Dijo Tommiac, dejando confuso a Conner.-En realidad, soy un topo de Mehime. Todo eso de Telos es mentira. Yo no soy como Brainiac. Logré superar la programación. Mehime me pidió que me infiltrara en las filas de Parallox para vigilarlo e cerca. Conner, guárdame bien el secreto.-Dijo Tommiac antes de abandonar ese universo. Conner, aún un poco confuso, ayudó a sus amigos contra los Daiyas.

Tryonks, usando su espada, acababa fácilmente con los Daiyas. Entonces, se encontró con los Reverse Tamers. Pero entonces, Ryo y su compañero MilleniumMon se adelantaron.

-De este me encargo yo... Vosotros id a por otros... ¡Matrix Evolution!

Ryo se fusionó con MilleniumMon y junto evolucionaron en ZeedMilleniumMon. El temible digimon soltó un grito aterrador y de repente, el Universo comenzó a temblar y varios desastres naturales azotaron ese mundo. Tryonks comenzó a volar y fue directo hacia ZeedMilleniumMon, pero el digimon lo atacó con uno de sus peligrosos ataques.

-¡Toma esta! ¡Chrono Paradox!

Tryonks recibió de lleno el ataque y cayó al suelo malherido. Entonces, se acordó de ZeedCelleniumMon y tuvo flashbacks horribles.

-Padre... Madre... Goichi... Takahan... ¡Maiki!-Furioso, Tryonks comenzó a liberar más energía y un aura aún más azulada cubrió su aura morada.-¡Por todos ellos! ¡No puedo permitirme el lujo de caer aquí! ¡Lucharé por ellos y por su memoria!

Tryonks desenvainó su espada y ésta, misteriosamente, comenzó a reunir la energía de su universo y sus habitantes que se desperdigó por el Megaverso. Toda esa energía envolvió la hoja de la espada y formó una espada más impresionante. Tryonks furioso, voló hacia Zeed MilleniumMon. El temible digimon comenzó a atacar a Tryonks, pero éste desviaba los ataques con su espada.

Zeed MilleniumMon estaba asombrado. Nunca antes nadie había desviado sus ataques. Entonces, Tryonks partió en dos a Zeed MilleniumMon. El digimon se convirtió en datos y Ryo Akiyama cayó desmayado al suelo. Tryonks se acercó a ver si el niño estaba bien. Estaba débil, pero seguía vivo.

-¡Atrás!-Júbilo golpeaba a los Daiyas con sus poderes pirotécnicos, cuando de repente, un enorme brazo robótico la agarró.-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un Centinela con cabeza de perro?

-No. Yo soy Black SaintGalgoMon.-Black SaintGalgoMon era la evolución de TerrierMon y Lee. El enorme digimon mecánico se preparaba para aplastar a Júbilo, pero entonces, Black SaintGalgoMon notó como algo subía por sus piernas.-¿Qué es esto?

-Suelta a Júbilo antes de que te convierta en latas para comida de pero, amigo.-Decía Lobezno mientras usaba sus garras para trepar.

Black SaintGalgoMon se quitó de encima a Lobezno y se preparó para aplastarlo con su pie, pero entonces, Optimus Prime y el TyrannoZord de Conner derribaron a Black SaintGalgoMon. Éste soltó a Júbilo, pero SuperBoy la rescató. El joven clon notó la mirada furiosa y celosa de Minako. Rápidamente, Conner dejó a Júbilo al lado de Lobezno y continuó luchando contra los Daiyas.

-¡Matrix Evolution!-Ruki digievolucionó junto a RenaMon en KuzuhaMon, una versión oscura de SakuyaMon. KuzuhaMon se lanzó contra Jupiter y Venus y las derribó con su bastón. Pero las Sailors se reincorporaron.-¿Cómo? Sois resistentes...

-¡Por supuesto! Hemos estado mejorando nuestras habilidades tras el ataque de Galaxia. Nunca se sabe cuando podrá atacarnos un enemigo como ella.

-¡Exacto! Y ahora que Sailor Moon no está con nosotras, tenemos que espabilarnos. ¡Crescent Beam Shower!

-¡Supreme Thunder Dragon!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Black SaintGalgoMon! ¡Ayuda!

-Eres una inútil... ¡Misiles Gigantes!

Black SaintGalgoMon disparó los dos enormes misiles que tenía en sus hombros y con ellos neutralizó el ataque de las Sailors.

-¡Minako!-SuperBoy intentó ir a ayudar a Minako, pero Black SaintGalgoMon lanzó otro ataque.

-¡Estallido Múltiple!

Miles de misiles y balas golpearon a SuperBoy. Cuando Black SaintGalgoMon se quedó sin munición y la nube de polvo que generó el ataque se disipó, el digimon oscuro pudo ver a Conner. No había sufrido daño alguno. Solamente fue destruída su camiseta y su tejano quedadó dañado.

-¡Esa era mi ropa favorita! ¡CABRONAZO!

De un fuerte puñetazo, Conner Kent estampó a Black SaintGalgoMon en el suelo. El digimon perdió la evolución y en el cráter aparecieron TerrierMon y Lee inconscientes.

Conner fue a ver a Minako.

-¡Minako! ¡Responde!

Sailor Venus se despertó y vio a Conner. Al ver que llevaba las ropas rasgadas, los ojos de Venus se convitieron en corazones y un hilo de sangre salía de la nariz de la chica. KuzuhaMon, aprovechando que esos dos estaban ocupados, fue a por una inconsciente Jupiter.

-¡Muere!

-¡Maakoto!-Gritó Ub. Pero entonces, una chica cuyo físico se parecía al de A-18 apareció y agarró el báculo de KuzuhaMon.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Esa es A-18?-Se preguntó Ub confuso.-¡No! ¡Espera! Ella tiene el pelo azul como Bulma.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Preguntó con autoridad KuzuhaMon.

-La Sailor guardiana del Planeta Azul. ¡Sailor Earth!-Dijo Sailor Earth mientras hacía una pose como las de Sailor Moon. Eso llamó la atención de Sailor Venus y de una Sailor Jupiter que estaba recuperándose.

-¡¿Sailor Earth?! ¿Pero no era Mamoru el guardián de la Tierra?

-Ella es de otra Tierra.-Respondió Subaru.-Miembro de un grupo de 5 Sailors.-En el momento en el que Subaru reveló es ainformación, Sailor Saiyan, Sailor Namek y Sailor Shin aparecieron. Ub se quedó asombrado.-¡Ellas son! Espera... 1,2,3,4... ¡Falta una! ¿Y Sailor Nikochan?

-Es muy débil... Y pereció en el ataque de Arturika.-Respondió Sailor Shin triste y furiosa recordando como Arturika acabó con ella sin piedad.

KuzuhaMon atacó a Sailor Earth. La Sailor agarró de nuevo el báculo y lo rompió en pedazos pequeños. Luego, golpeó a KuzuhaMon en el vientre. KuzuhaMon desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron Ruki y RenaMon noqueadas.

-Así que la anomalía era esta... Esbirros de Parallox... ¡Chicas! ¡Las anomalías provocadas por el poder de Arturika han desaparecido de este mundo! ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Esperad!-Gritó Subaru.-Unios a...

Tarde. Sailor Shin y sus compañeras desaparecieron de Tierra-OPS.

Jeri y MadLeoMon estaban atacando a Katara, Sonic y a Lucy.

-¡Acaba con ellos Príncipe Mad LeoMon!

-¡Calla mocosa! ¡Puño del Rey de las Bestias Caídas!

Mad LeoMon intentó golpear a sus tres oponentes. Pero lo esquivaron. Katara, usndo sus habilidades, convirtió el agua de mar en una lluvia de gotas afiladas. Mad LeoMon cogió a su compañera y la usó de escudo. Luego, la arrojó bien lejos. Esto dejó helados a los Centinelas.

-Monstruo...

-Eso le pasa por ser mi compañera.

-¡LEO!-Lucy, furiosa, abrió la puerta de Leo y Loke apareció.

Mad LeoMon atacó al recién aparecìdo Espíritu Celestial, pero Loke esquivó el ataque, cubrió su puño con energía y lanzó un potente ataque contra Mad LeoMon.

-¡Regulus Impact!

Con un simple puñetazo, Loke derrotó a Mad LeoMon. Éste cayó al suelo malherido y derrotado.

Por otro lado, Zero y Optimus Prime luchaban contra el AndroMon de Hirokazu.

-¡Espada Espiral!

AndroMon usaba su ataque para poder luchar contra Zero. Optimus intentó atacar a AndroMon, pero un tentáculo negro lo agarró. MarineDeviMon, el compañero de Kenta, emergió del mar e inmovilizó a Optimus Prime.

-¡Eso es!-Gritó Kenta.-¡Aplasta a esa chatarra!

Zero quería ir a ayudar a Optimus, pero AndroMon lo tenía ocupado.

-Maldita sea... ¡Rakuhouha!

Zero golpeó el suelo y un potente rayo de energía que emergió del suelo golpeó y noqueó a AndroMon. Zero centró su atención en Marine DeviMon.

-¡Gaaaaaaaaaah!-Optimus gritaba a medida que Marine DeviMon apretaba con más fuerza.

-¡Quieto!-Dijo Zero mientras se interponía entre él y Marine DeviMon.-Un paso más y Marine DeviMon se lo carga.

-Bien...-Zero arrojó su Z-Saber al mar.- Raijingeki...

-¿Eh?

De repente, una descarga eléctrica azotó el cuerpo de Marine DeviMon y se vio obligado a soltar a Optimus. Marine DeviMon se sumergió en el agua noqueado. La caausa fue que Zero activó el Raijingeki antes de aarrojar el Z-Saber al agua.

-Marine DeviMon...

-Gracias.-Dijo Optimus.-Pero la próxima vez haz algo menos peligroso. Me tiemblan los circuitos.

Por otro lado, Omega ShoutMon luchaba contra ChaosDukeMon, la evolución de Takato y GillMon.

-¡Omega The Fusion!

-¡Sable Real!

Los dos ataques chocaron y provocaron una gran explosión. OmegaShoutMon aprovechó para atacar a ChaosDukeMon, pero el caballero desapareció y apareció tras OmegaShoutMon.

-¡Eliseo Final!

-¡No!

ChaosDukeMon lanzó su poderoso ataque y noqueó a OmegaShoutMon. El digimon cayó al suelo y volvió a ser ShoutMon. Taiki, rápidamente, fue a por su compañero. ChaosDukeMon rio como un loco y comenzó a cargar un Eliseo Final más poderoso.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte ChaosDukeMon?

-Simple.-Respondió Altair.-Parallox y Dimentor lo modificaron. Ahora es tan fuerte como Ub. ¡Jajajaja!

Yusuke y Ub, que acabaron con los Daiyas que les atacaban, fueron a ayudar a Taiki.

-¡Taiki! ¡Usa tu DigiXross con nosotros!

-¡Vale!

Taiki usó su dispositivo y fusionó a Yusuke y a Ub en un solo ser.

-¡DigiXross! ¡Ubsuke!-Dijo el nuevo ser. Su aspecto era como el de Yusuke, pero tenía el pelo y el color de piel de Ub.

-¡Patético! ¡Eliseo Final!

-¡KameHameGan!

Ubsuke disparó su potente ataque y destruyó el Eliseo Final. Luego, Ubsuke apareció ante ChaosDukeMon y comenzó a atacarle con poderosos puñetazos y patadas. Los golpes abollaron la armadura que ni siquiera BelzebuMon logró dañar. Ubsuke acabó la batalla usando de nuevo el KameHameGan. El ataque derrotó a ChaosDukeMon, que volvió a ser Takato y GillMon

Altair vio como todos sus esbirros fueron derrotados o se vieron obligados a huir. Subaru activó su armadura y se preparó para atacar a Altair.

-¡Spaace Brea...

-¡Un regalo!-Altair disparó algo con su reloj. Una aguja se clavó en la armadura y soltó una potente descarga. La amadura cayó hecha pedazos y la espada se convirtió en polvo. Subaru perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

-¡Es tu fin!

Altair sacó una daga y se preparó para atacar a Subaru, pero Don Patch salvó a Subaru.

-¡APENAS HE SALIDO EN ESTE CAAPÍTULO!

Don Patch golpeó a Altair y cayó al suelo. Altair se levantó y volvió a su nave. El villano escapó y regresó a la base de Parallox.

Este evento estaba siendo vigilado por una entidad similar a Mehime que vivía en la Línea Temporal.

-¿Cómo? ¡Esto no tenía que pasar así!-Dijo la entidad.-Algo ha cambiado la historia.

Esa entidad tenía registrado todo lo que ocurría en las Infinitas Líneas Temporales del Megaveso MCDU. La entidad puso una cinta en un vídeo y vio como tenía que haber sido el evento.

 _ **Que tenía que haber ocurrido.**_

Altair sacó un cuchillo y se preparó para clavarselo, pero entonces...

-¡UKIKIKI! ¡SUBARU!

 **¡SLASH!**

Altair le clavó el cuchillo a Sarudes y le hizo una herida mortal.

-¡NO! ¡SARUDES! ¡Maldito!

Subaru, débil, intentó atacar a Altair, pero éste le hizo un profundo corte en la cara.

-¡APARTA IKARI!

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

El corte hizo que perdiera la visión de un ojo y mucha sangre salía de la herida. Subaru cayó al suelo.

Los Centinelas intentaron atacar a Altir, pero entonces...

- **¡Morid!**

El espíritu de Parallox apareció ante los Centinelas y los convirtió en cenizas. Altair y Parallox abandonaron Tierra-OPS. Subaru se levantó, vio que sus amigos habían muerto, pero vio que Sarudes todavía se movía. Se llevó a su amigo a su nave y transfirió su memoria a la nave.

- _¡Ukikiki! ¿Dónde estoy Subaru?_

-Ahora eres la nave... Lo siento, no pude salvar tu cuerpo...

- _No importa... Almenos seguimos juntos... ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara?_

-Nada... Pronto se pasará...

Subaru comenzó a crear una nueva armadura para poder usarla contra Parallox. Pero entonces, un brillo blanco iluminó la realidad y todo desapareció. Misteriosamente, la nave de Subaru sobrevivió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-De repente, ante Subaru pareció Mehime.

-H... He usado mi... vida... ¡Viaja al pasado y evita este desastre!-Dijo Mehime antes de convertirse en polvo y transportar la nave de Subaru al Megaverso-MCDU momentos antes de su fin.

Subaru estaba sentado.

-Menuda desgracia...

 **Fin del vídeo.**

-Ya veo...-Dijo la Entidad.-Eso es entonces lo que ha pasado. La aparición de ese Subaru ha cambiado el tiempo... ¡Pero ha sido por una buena causa! No me veo en la obligación de acabar con ese Subaru...

 _ **####################**_

 **Tierra-OPS**

Los Centinelas cogieron a Subaru y lo llevaron al interior de la nave. Katara intentó curarle, pero no podía.

-Un fuerte veneno está dentro de él. Si no actuamos rápido, morirá...

-Id a este Universo.-Dijo Mehime desde una pantalla.-En este mundo vive alguien que podrá ayudaros. ¡Rápido! ¡He activado el piloto autómatico de la nave! ¡Ireis a ese mundo al momento!

 _ **##########**_

En un asteroide que flotaba en el Vacio entre Universos, concretamente entre Tierra-4721 y Tierra-18815, un anciano con una armadura negra como la noche y que caminaba ayudandose con un bastón que tenía una calavera en la parte superior apareció en el.

-Sí. Aquí está atrapado. Un mal que fue sellado por la misma Mehime nada más acabar la Crisis de Parallox... El pobre no pudo llegar a hacer nada. Pero yo puedo remediarlo. ¡Libérate!

El anciano golpeó con su bastón el asteroide y lo destruyó. Entre los escombros del asteroide había un gigantesco dodecaedro. De ese mismo dodecaedro surgieron inmediatamente garras enormes y un cuerpo humanoide que recordaba al mismo Anti-Monitor.

-¿Has sido tú el que me ha liberado a mí, a Anti-Apocalytor?-Preguntó Anti-Apocalytor. El misterioso ser voló hacía la terrible criatura.

-Así es. He sido yo mismo.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso, idiota?

-Muy fácil. Ambos odiamos a Mehime y al Gran Arquitecto Urano. Unamos fuerzas y destruyamos su precioso megaverso.

-¿Megaveso? ¡Pensaba que era un Multiverso!

-Evolucionó tras la crisis de Parallox. Claro. Tú fuiste sellado en ese mismo momento. Tú eres un ser que nació en el Quinto Universo que se creó cuando la Crisis acabó...

 **Flashback**

En el espacio entre Universos, Mehime y Access miraban como varios Universos nacían. Primero Tierra-4721. Luego Tierra 5587, la Tierra a la que viajaron algunos miembros de la JPSA tras el incidente con el EVA-Lex. A continuación nació Tierra-115534, la cual fue destruída en poco tiempo por culpa del Anti-Moniyonder. Luego nació Tierra-29316. Y luego Tierra-DCDA, hogar de la Digital Justice Children y del peligroso Anti-Apocalytor, ser que al igual que Anti-Moniyonder haría más tarde, destruyó su hogar.

Mehime vio como Anti-Apocalytor viajó por el Vacio entre Universos rumbo al sexto universo que acababa de nacer, Tierra-47210, hogar de la HPSW.

-¡Dichosa vida! ¡La destesto! ¡Formas de vida que reciben luz brillante! ¡MORID! ¡Gran Big...

-¡ALTO!

-¿Quién osa detenerme?

-Yo soy Mehime. Encargada de defender este Multiverso.

-Ya veo. ¡Entonces debo acabar primero contigo!

Anti-Apocalytor atacó a Mehime con sus enormes tentáculos. Mehime alzó sus brazos y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un potente brillo. De repente, miles de pedazos de universos muertos comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Anti-Apocalytor y formaron un enorme asteroide que comenzó a viajar por el Megaverso. Mehime regresó a su labor que consistía en vigilar que el nacimiento de universos fuera bien.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-Ya veo, entonces la vida no ha dejado de aparecer en el Megaverso...

-¿Podría pedirte un favor amigo? ¡Provoca todo el caos que sea posible! ¡Da igual si matas a alguien! ¡Tú provoca caos y confusión en MCDU!

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

-Simple. Estoy preparando un plan magnánimo. Y no puedo perder el tiempo atacando. ¿Me ayudarás?

-¿Por qué no? Será mi forma de darte las gracias y decirle a Mehime que ya he vuelto a casa... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Los Centinelas han reclutado a Tryonks, pero Subaru está en muy mal estado y tiene las horas contadas. ¿Podrán los Centinelas salvar a Subaru y detener a este nuevo mal a la vez?

Los problemas no dejan de crecer...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí el capítulo 16... Si que me ha costado acabarlo. He tenido que planear muy bien las batallas y pensar en como presentaba a este nuevo villano. Por lo visto, y dentro de poco, habrá una nueva "Crisis en los Universos Infinitos", pero tendrá un desarrollo diferente a la original y un nuevo villano, aunque aparecerá Parallox. ¿Cuando comenzaré con él?

1-Cuando termine (Si es que lo hago) con la Saga de Dressrosa de "JPSA" y se una el último miembro.

2-Cuando acabe (Si es que lo hago) con la Saga de los Neo Dark Masters de "JPSA Super" y se unan unos cuantos miembros más.

3-El Torneo de Pallestro no es problema, porque puede continuar perfectmente después de la Crisis.

4-Cuando avanze bastante en "Digimon Z-Legends". Éste último es el que me cuesta un poco más. Estoy buscando introducir nuevos elementos a esta historia para que no sea un calco de DBZ. Algunos de ellos los tengo pensados y aparecerán en el próximo, el cual estoy escribiendo.

5-Cuando avanze un poco la historia de los "Power Rangers Megaverse". Lucaa y su grupo deben vencer a unos cuantos enemigos y conocer a otro/s Ranger Megaverse/s.

6-Y cuando avanze un poco "Centinelas". Solamente un par de historias. Tengo que curar a Subaru e introducir a un nuevo villano (Sí, otro más). Aunque este nuevo villano no es nuevo. Todos lo habéis visto ya.

En cuanto todo esto pase, comenzaré a escribirlo y lo publicaré.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Sí, han reclutado a Tryonks. Y no, el universo de Tryonks no es el de Z-Legends. Es su universo gemelo. Un universo que usa la misma idea (Amalgama DBZ/Digimon) pero con diferentes resultados.

 **-Loser93:** Gracias. No hay que confiar en payasos. Y mucho menos en Buggy. XD

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias. Por fin introduje a Body Master. Aún me quedan muchos OCs que introducir. Y muchas JPSAs OCs que introducir también...

 **-carlos13:** Pues al final nadie ha ganado. Altaair y su banda han interrumpido el combate. Pero puede que lo retomen en un futuro cercano.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
